Harmony: The Lavender Ranger
by Atarya QueenofEgypt
Summary: The Rangers get to meet Harmony, Kendall's sister but, when Cheyenne doesn't stop crying, it's going to take Kendall, Tyler, Harmony, and the gang to calm her down. Also, Cheyenne's hiding a secret and it gets revealed.
1. The Lavender Ranger's First Appearance

"Cheyenne, come on. We have to stop Fury." Tyler said as I was catching up to him.

"I'm coming, Daddy." I said as I was running alongside Tyler.

When we got to the quarry, we found Fury.

"Dino chargers…Ready." Tyler and I said, together.

We then placed our dino chargers into our dino morphers.

"Dino chargers…Engage." The announcer said.

Then, we did a few moves.

"Energize…Ha!" We said, together.

Then, our suits changed from black to white.

"Unleash the power!" We said, together as we released the trigger on the Dino morpher.

Then, our illusions of our T-Rexes came out and traveled around us and bit us on our bodies, which released the suits and then, traveled to our heads and bit them, which released the helmets.

Right after we morphed, we came out of hiding and we began to fight Fury.

As we were fighting Fury, a Lavender Ranger came out.

"Let me help you guys." She said.

Then, the Lavender Ranger took out her dino morpher.

"Dino morpher blast." She said.

Then, she released the trigger and the blast hit Fury.

Fury went down without a fight.

"Who are you?" I asked the Lavender Ranger.

"My name is Hikari. Hikari Alexandra Morgan but, you can me Harmony." Hikari told us.

"Thanks for saving us, Hikari." Tyler said.

"You're welcome." Hikari said.

As we were walking away, Fury got back up and shot something out of his weapon and it was a chard.

The chard then landed in one of my thighs and I fell.

Hikari and Tyler ran over to me.

"Cheyenne, sweetie, are you okay?" Tyler asked me as he knelt down.

"No! It hurts! Ow!" I started screaming.

"Hang in there, Cheyenne, I'll summon my Brachiozord and she'll take you back to HQ." Hikari told me as she was getting a dino charger out of her belt.

"Dino charger…Ready." Hikari said.

Then, she clicked down on the dino charger.

"Summon Brachiozord." Hikari said.

Then, she threw her dino charger.

10 minutes later…

Hikari's Brachiozord came running to Hikari.

"Brachi, can you carry Cheyenne back to my sister, Kendall's place. It's at the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum. I'll call Kendall and she'll meet you in the back." Hikari told her Brachiozord.

Then, Brachiozord ran off to the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum.

"Do you want me to go ahead and go with Cheyenne?" Tyler asked.

"Tyler, go. I'll be there in a few minutes." Hikari told Tyler.

Then, Tyler ran off.

Right after Tyler ran off, Hikari got out her dino phone and started calling her sister, Kendall.

 **(Okay. So, Tyler and Cheyenne met Hikari, the Lavender Ranger, and now, Hikari's got a secret that she hasn't yet revealed. What is that secret? Also, Fury had the nerve to get back up and shoot Cheyenne. Will Cheyenne be okay? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned. Please continue to comment and please tell me to update. Thanks**


	2. Bandaging Cheyenne Up

After Kendall got off the phone with her sister, Harmony, she looked to see the garage door open and she saw Tyler.

"Tyler, sweetheart, what happened?" Kendall asked as she hugged Tyler.

"Our daughter, Cheyenne, got shot down." Tyler said.

"By who?" Kendall asked, concerned.

"By Fury." Tyler said.

"Where's Cheyenne right now, Tyler?" Kendall asked, more concerned.

"She's riding on the back of the Brachiozord, along with your sister, Harmony, and they're on their way here." Tyler said.

Kendall placed her hand over her heart.

"Thank goodness. Tyler, can you and Koda go get the stretcher and meet the Lavender Ranger that's out back, waiting for you?" Kendall asked Tyler.

"I'll go get it. Come on, Koda." Tyler said.

Then, he gave Kendall a reassuring kiss and right after that, he and Koda went to go get the stretcher and also went to carry the stretcher out to the back where the Lavender Ranger and unconscious Cheyenne was waiting for them.

Right after they got back to the base, the chard that's in Cheyenne's thigh began to glow and then, had an effect on Cheyenne, which transformed Cheyenne from the sixteen year old that she was into a one year old baby.

They then placed Cheyenne down on the table that was underneath the skylight.

Harmony then went to get the First Aid Kit.

Right after Harmony got the First Aid Kit, Harmony and Kendall began to pull out the chard.

As they were trying to pull the chard out, they realized that it was stuck.

"Koda…" Harmony said.

"Yes, Harmony?" Koda said as he came over to Harmony.

"Can you please get this chard out of Cheyenne's thigh?" Harmony asked, nicely.

Tyler then went upstairs to the Café.

"Sure." Koda said.

Then, Kendall started petting Cheyenne's head and Cheyenne woke up.

"Cheyenne, are you okay?" Kendall asked me.

"Yes." I said.

Then, Koda pulls the chard out of my thigh and then, Tyler comes back downstairs to the base.

Harmony then magically disappears to where she needs to be and Kendall starts wrapping a bandage around Cheyenne's thigh.

 **(Okay. So, now, there's something weird going on. When Harmony heard Tyler come back downstairs, she then magically disappeared and the chard deaged Cheyenne into a one year old baby. What will happen next? Well, you're about to find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned. Please continue to comment and please continue to tell me to update. Thanks**


	3. Kendall's Secret

Right after Harmony magically disappears, Tyler and Sir Ivan came into the room.

When Tyler saw me, he came over to me.

"Daughter, what happened to your thigh?" He asks, concerned as he saw my little thigh bandaged up.

"Some kind of chard was stuck and Koda pulled it out." I said.

Sir Ivan came walking over.

"So, has anyone noticed anything different about Kendall?" Sir Ivan asked as he sat beside me.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I laid down on Sir Ivan's lap.

Shelby came into the room.

"What are you talking about?" Shelby asked as she was coming into the room.

"We're talking about my Mom, Kendall. She's acting weird." I said.

Then, we watched as Kendall paced back and forth.

Shelby then leaned in.

"How weird?" Shelby asked.

"Really weird." I whispered.

Riley comes into the room.

"What's going on?" Riley asked.

"Mom…" I started saying as I was about to start crying.

"I see." Riley said.

Kendall then came over to us.

"Yes, Cheyenne?" Kendall responded.

I then sat up in Ivan's lap.

"Yes, Mom?" I responded.

"Can I talk to you about something?" Kendall asked as she picked me up from Sir Ivan's lap.

"Yes, Mom, what is it?" I asked as I placed my head on my mother's shoulder.

"I have a sister." Kendall said.

"What's your sister's name?" I asked.

"Harmony." Kendall said.

 **(Okay. So, Ivan, Cheyenne, Riley, and Shelby realized that there was something weird going on with Kendall. Kendall then hears her daughter, Cheyenne talking about her and she then tells Cheyenne that she has a sister and her name is Harmony. What will happen next? Will Cheyenne try to tell her mom, Kendall that she has a secret that she has been hiding for the past 7 years? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned. Please continue to comment and please continue to tell me to update. Thanks**


	4. Cheyenne's Crying Spell

"Who's Harmony?" Shelby asks.

"She's Kendall's sister." I said.

"Wow! That's a lot to take in." Shelby said, excitedly.

Then, I placed my little hand over my heart.

"I know. Besides, I'm hiding a secret." I said.

Then, Kendall continued to hold me.

"What is it, Cheyenne?" Kendall asked me.

"I really didn't want to say it but, I've been holding it in for so long and I'm afraid to tell someone." I told Kendall.

"So, when are we going to meet Harmony?" Tyler asked.

"Soon, Tyler, soon." Kendall said as she set me down on the ground to play.

"What color is her energem?" Riley asked.

"Where is she?" Chase asked.

"Her energem is a light lavender and I think she's in England." Kendall said.

"Why is she in England?" Riley asked.

"She's studying paleontology stuff over there." Kendall said.

Then, Cheyenne begins to start crying.

As Cheyenne was crying, Kendall then turned around and noticed their daughter, Cheyenne, crying.

"Tyler, can we see why Cheyenne's crying?" Kendall asked as she saw me crying.

"Sure, honey." Tyler said.

They then came over to me.

Koda then came over to me.

"Cheyenne, what's wrong?" Koda asked as he placed his hand on my little shoulder.

Tyler then kneeled down to his daughter's level.

"I don't know why she's crying, Koda." Tyler said.

"Me either. Maybe it's because of something that's surrounding her." Kendall said as she was leaning back against the platform.

"I can't take it anymore. Tell the girl to shut her dang crying up." Shelby said.

Then, she storms out of the room.

"What's with her?" Chase asked.

"What's with who?" Riley asked Chase.

"Why is Shelby so mad?" Chase asked.

"Because…she's just jealous. She really hates Cheyenne, my daughter." Tyler said as he placed his arm around Cheyenne's shoulder.

"Well, besides the point, how are we going to calm Cheyenne down?" Chase asked.

"She should take soft breaths." Koda said.

"She won't. She won't even calm down." Tyler said as he hugged Cheyenne.

"Okay…" Chase said, annoyed.

"Chase, why are you saying okay like that? Don't you know this is serious?" Tyler asked as he stepped away from me for a moment.

"Maybe we should call Harmony." Chase said.

"Look, Chase, it's not your decision to call Harmony. It's mine. Now, how are we going to calm Cheyenne down? Any ideas?" Kendall asked.

Then, it got out of control and everyone was arguing.

As everyone was arguing, Riley came into the middle of it.

"Guys…Don't fight." Riley said.

Then, they stopped arguing.

As Cheyenne was crying, Shelby came back down.

"HEY, CHEYENNE!" Shelby started yelling.

"What…?" I said.

Then, she came over to me and she slapped me across the face.

Right after Shelby slapped me across the face really hard too many times, she then went back upstairs.

My mother, Kendall then came over to me.

"Cheyenne, sweetie, are you okay?" Kendall asks me.

I continue to cry.

"Tyler!" Kendall said when she saw a really big purple bruise on my face.

Tyler came over to Kendall and me.

"Yes, Kendall?" Tyler responded.

"Tyler, can you pick Cheyenne up and calm her down just like you did when she was a baby?" Kendall asks as she's watching me cry.

Tyler then picks me up and starts rocking me back and forth, gently.

 **(Okay. So, Cheyenne's baby crying spell has begun. What will happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned. Please continue to comment and please continue to tell me to update. Thanks**


	5. Cheyenne's Real Mother

Right after he picked Cheyenne up, he started rocking her back and forth gently.

As he was doing that, Heckyl came into the room, along with his girlfriend.

"Heckyl, who is that girl with you?" Kendall asked.

Heckyl then looked at Kendall.

"Kendall, what a nice surprise. Didn't see you there." Heckyl said as he was walking by Kendall.

"Yeah, you did. I said, who is that girl with you?" Kendall said.

"That's Cheyenne's real mother, Nikki." Heckyl said.

Everyone then gasped.

(Kendall and Harmony are identical sisters)

"What do you mean by that?" Koda asked.

"Yeah, Chase, what do you mean? Who's Cheyenne's real mother? Nikki or Kendall? Does Cheyenne look more like Kendall or more like Nikki?" Tyler asked as he held me between the two.

"I don't know, okay." Chase said, looking at Kendall, Harmony, and Nikki and then, looking back at Cheyenne, who was in Tyler's arms.

Kendall then had an idea.

"Alright. Question #1, who gave birth to Cheyenne?" Kendall asked.

Chase then raised his hand.

"You, Kendall." Chase said.

"Correct. But, Chase, you're not a part of this. Just me, Harmony, Nikki, Cheyenne, Heckyl, and Tyler." Kendall said.

Then, Chase walked away.

"Alright. Question #2, who cares about Cheyenne the most?" Riley asks.

Harmony raised her hand.

"Kendall." Harmony said.

"Correct. Question #3, who calms Cheyenne down when she's upset?" Riley said.

Harmony raised her hand again.

"Tyler." Harmony said.

Then, Nikki interfered.

"Wait a dang minute. Is this a dang maternity test?" Nikki asked, getting mad.

Harmony then placed her hand on Nikki's shoulder.

"Calm down, Nikki." Harmony said, calmly.

Nikki then pushed Harmony aside.

"Don't tell me to be calm! Cheyenne's my child!" Nikki said, now mad and pointing her finger at baby Cheyenne.

Kendall then came over to Tyler.

"Your child? How can she be your child? Me and Tyler took care of her ever since the cave collapsed." Kendall said as she placed her arm around Tyler.

"Kendall's right. Kendall's right, Nikki." Harmony said.

Then, she sighed… "Kendall."

"What do you mean she's right? Ever since that cave collapsed, I wasn't able to survive until I found a Ruby Red energem." Nikki said, still mad.

"How did you get that energem, Nikki?" Harmony asked as she saw Nikki's energem, around her neck.

"Okay. So, me and Cheyenne were exploring the cave and all of a sudden, I saw something sparkle like a Ruby and I got it out of one of the stalactites. Then, rocks behind me started piling up. I told Cheyenne to run and when she ran, the rocks then collapsed on top of me." Nikki said, reminiscing that day that she had 5 year old Cheyenne with her.

 **(Okay. So, get this. Nikki is actually a triplet sister to Harmony and Kendall. Nikki's mad because she probably won't get to see her partner in crime again. What will happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned. Please continue to comment and please continue to tell me to update. Thanks**


	6. Cheyenne's Crying Spell Part 2

"Okay. So, are we going to continue on with this questionnaire? Hey, Tyler!" Riley said.

Tyler then came over to Riley.

"Yes?" Tyler responded.

"You mind asking some questions?" Riley asked Tyler.

"Sure." Tyler said.

I then walked up to my dada, Tyler.

"Dada?" I called Tyler's name.

Tyler then picked me up off of the ground.

"Yes, Cheyenne?" Tyler responded.

"Can I talk to you in privacy? Please, Dada? Please?" I asked.

"Sure." Tyler said.

Then, we went into the other room to talk.

Just when they got down there, Cheyenne starts crying.

"Cheyenne, what's wrong?" Tyler asked as he was holding me.

Cheyenne doesn't stop crying for a second.

Tyler then hugs Cheyenne.

"DADDY!" She said as she screams into his chest.

"Whoa, Cheyenne, what's wrong?" Tyler asks as he is hugging me.

Cheyenne then tries to stop crying but, every time she does, more tears come.

"DADDY! PLEASE HELP ME!" I screamed.

"Do you want to talk to Harmony and Kendall?" Tyler asked as he was trying to calm me down.

Cheyenne tried to stop crying but, it was too much for her to handle.

Tyler rubs Cheyenne's back.

Cheyenne tries to calm down but, when she does, she screams.

"Cheyenne, calm down." Tyler said.

"I CAN'T CALM DOWN! DADDY!" I screamed.

Tyler hugs Cheyenne and rubs her back.

Cheyenne tries to calm down this time but, she couldn't.

"It's going to be okay." Tyler said.

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN?! DADDY, I CAN'T CALM DOWN!" I said.

 **(Okay. So, Cheyenne's having a real bad panic attack. She's just a baby, I know. What's going to happen next? Well, you'll have to wait until next chapter so, stay tuned in. Please feel free to comment and please tell me to update. Thanks**


	7. Kendall's Past

As Tyler was holding baby Cheyenne, calming her down, Kendall came in.

"Kendall, I need your help." Tyler said as he was trying to calm baby Cheyenne down.

"You need help with what, Tyler?" Kendall asked as she was working on the newest Dino charger.

"I need help with Cheyenne." Tyler said as he was bouncing Cheyenne up and down on his shoulder.

Kendall then came over to Tyler.

"What's wrong with her?" Kendall asked as she placed her hand on Cheyenne's little hand.

"She keeps crying." Tyler said as he was still holding baby Cheyenne.

"I don't know what to do. Have you tried everything?" Kendall said as she saw Tyler, having a hard time calming baby Cheyenne down.

"Yes." Tyler said, now complaining.

"Okay. So, we haven't tried everything. Got an idea?" Kendall asked, looking at Tyler.

"Why don't we ask her?" Tyler asked.

They then looked at their daughter, Cheyenne, who was still crying on Tyler's shoulder.

"I don't know. She's been crying for how long now?" Kendall asked.

"I don't know." Tyler said, looking at the clock and then, looking back at their daughter, Cheyenne.

"Okay. When she was a baby, how did we calm her down? Do you remember?" Kendall asked Tyler as Tyler was holding baby Cheyenne, petting her.

"It's a song we sung to her. Twinkle twinkle Little Star in Japanese." Tyler said as he was bouncing baby Cheyenne on his shoulder.

"Nope. It wasn't that one." Kendall said.

"I don't know any songs." Tyler said, trying not to complain because their baby was still crying.

Kendall then had an idea.

"I think I may know what it is." Kendall said.

"What is it?" Tyler asked.

"It's Rock A Bye Baby." Kendall said.

Then, Tyler remembered.

"Oh. I remember. What should I do?" Tyler said, now reminiscing.

"Hold her and rock her back and forth gently while I sing it." Kendall said.

Tyler then started rocking Cheyenne back and forth gently.

Kendall then began to sing:

Rock a bye, baby

In the treetops

When the wind blows

The cradle will rock

When the bow breaks

The cradle will fall

And we will come catch you

Our baby and all

When Kendall sung that, Cheyenne began to calm down but then, she started back crying.

"Well, that didn't work. What do we do now?" Koda asks, now getting worried.

"What else did we do to calm Cheyenne down when she was a baby? Did we give her something?" Tyler asked, now even more concerned than Koda.

"Suchlike a bottle or something?" Koda asked.

"What did you do with Harmony when you were young?" Tyler asked as he was calming Cheyenne down.

Kendall then began to reminisce.

"We used to play Family and we also used to play with baby dolls. Tyler, since you want to treat Cheyenne like a baby, what do you think you should calm down Cheyenne with?" Kendall said.

Then, Tyler had an idea.

"Maybe we can get her favorite toy." Tyler said.

"Kendall…" Harmony said as she was leaving.

"Cheyenne, what's your favorite toy when you were a baby?" Tyler asked as he was holding Cheyenne.

Cheyenne doesn't even respond because she's still crying.


	8. Kendall Calls Harmony

Right as Cheyenne was crying, Tyler then looked at Kendall.

"Does Harmony have any old toys when she was young?" Tyler asked.

Kendall began to reminisce again.

"I don't think she does." Kendall said, sure of her answer.

"Give her a call." Tyler said.

"I will." Kendall said.

Kendall then gets her phone out and calls Harmony.

Kendall's sister, Harmony, is a doctor here at Amber Beach Medical Hospital. She looks exactly like Kendall which, is why I mentioned that Kendall and Harmony are identical sisters.

Harmony was scheduled to do a blood test on someone.

As she was heading to the patient's room with the blood testing materials, her phone began to ring.

She took her phone out of her doctor's coat pocket.

When she realized it was Kendall calling her, she immediately answers her phone.

"Hi, Kendall." Harmony said in her cheerful voice.

"Hi, Harmony. Can you come over here and help us with Cheyenne? She hasn't stopped crying yet." Kendall said, now concerned about baby Cheyenne.

"Sure, sister. I'll come over and help you." Harmony said as she was standing outside of the patient's door.

"How long is it going to take you to get here? We really need your help with Cheyenne." Kendall asked as she saw Tyler, having a hard time with baby Cheyenne.

"I'll be there in a few minutes." Harmony said.

"Thanks, sister. We really could use your help with Cheyenne." Kendall said.

Then, they hung up.

Right after Harmony got through talking on the phone, she then saw Mrs. Diaz, told her what was going on, and Mrs. Diaz then let Harmony go.

Harmony then used her time card to clock out and she went outside to summon her Brachiozord.

 **(Okay. Now, you know who Harmony is and what she does for a living. What will happen next? Will Harmony get to meet Cheyenne? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned. Please continue to comment and please continue to tell me to update because now, the story is going to get interesting. Thanks**


	9. Harmony Meets Baby Cheyenne

Harmony used her Brachiozord to get to Amber Beach and she saw her sister, Kendall, waiting for her at the Amber Beach Museum loading dock.

"Hi, Kendall." Harmony said.

When Kendall saw her sister, she hugged her.

"Sister, thank goodness you're here. We've been trying to calm Cheyenne down for hours now. Can you come with me please to our secret base?" Kendall said.

Then, she started sliding down that T-Rex slide that led down to their secret base.

Harmony then follows her sister to the secret base.

When they got down there, Harmony was astonished.

"Wow, it's so big." Harmony said, astonished.

"I know." Kendall said.

Tyler then came up behind Kendall.

"Harmony, thank goodness you're here. Can you please help us with Cheyenne?" Tyler said as he heard crying coming from the other room.

"Of course, Tyler." Harmony said.

"Speaking of Cheyenne, where is she?" Kendall asked, wondering where their daughter, Cheyenne, is.

"I think Ivan has her." Tyler said, predicting.

Then, the door opened and Sir Ivan comes in with Cheyenne in his arms.

"The poor fair baby maiden. She still hasn't stopped crying yet." Ivan said, looking down at baby Cheyenne.

"Here, Ivan, let me have a go with her." Harmony said, excited.

Ivan handed the baby to Harmony and Ivan went upstairs.

"Hi, Cheyenne." Harmony said as she was holding baby Cheyenne.

Baby Cheyenne continues to cry.

Harmony then looks over at Tyler, who was talking to Riley, Koda, and Chase.

Tyler then saw Harmony looking at him and he came over to Harmony.

"Yes?" Tyler responded.

"Do you mind if I use all of my babysitting techniques to see what's wrong with Cheyenne?" Harmony asked as she was holding Cheyenne, loving on her.

"Of course, Harmony." Tyler said.

Harmony began to calm baby Cheyenne down.

As she was trying to calm baby Cheyenne down, she saw something wet on Tyler's blue jean pants leg and she also began to rub her hand on Cheyenne's bottom and she realized that Cheyenne's bottom was wet.

 **(Okay. So, baby Cheyenne met Harmony. Harmony was being gentle to her. What will happen next? Will Tyler and Kendall be fighting over to see which one of them will be changing baby Cheyenne's diaper? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned. Please continue to comment and please continue to tell me to update. Thanks**


	10. Tyler VS Kendall

Once Harmony noticed that Cheyenne's bottom was wet, she knew who to look for next.

"Tyler? Kendall?" Harmony called Tyler's and Kendall's names.

"Yes, sister?" Kendall responded as she and Tyler came over to Harmony.

Harmony then looked at baby Cheyenne and then looked back at Kendall and Tyler.

"Has Cheyenne's diaper been changed any today?" Harmony asked as she was holding baby Cheyenne.

Kendall then looks at Tyler.

"Tyler?" Kendall said, now about to get mad.

"Um…No." Tyler said, now about to get nervous.

"Tyler, honey, are you hiding something from me? Who's job is it to check Cheyenne's diaper to see if it needs to be changed?" Kendall asked.

"No." Tyler said, answering the first question but, not the second one.

Then, Kendall got really mad.

"TELL ME WHO'S JOB IT IS TO CHANGE CHEYENNE'S DIAPER!" Kendall said, yelling, which made Cheyenne cry louder.

Tyler then looked at baby Cheyenne and then looked back at Kendall.

"Mine." Tyler said, guiltily.

"Ivan?" Harmony called Ivan's name.

Ivan then came back downstairs to the base.

"Yes, Harmony, what do you need?" Ivan said as he came over to Harmony.

"Can you go to the storage room and see if we have a pack of diapers? Because, someone, apparently didn't look at his daughter." Harmony said as she eyed Tyler.

"Sure." Ivan said.

Then, he went into the back.

15 minutes later, Ivan came back with the pack of diapers.

"Tyler, are you changing Cheyenne's diaper?" Harmony asked as she handed baby Cheyenne to Tyler.

"I guess I can. Since it's my fault. I should've kept an eye on Cheyenne. Could this be what's wrong with her?" Tyler said as he was holding baby Cheyenne.

"Probably." Harmony said.

"Thanks. Oh, Kendall?" Tyler said.

Keeper came into the room.

"What's going on?" Keeper asked.

Harmony saw Keeper.

"Nothing, Keeper." Harmony said.

"There is something going on. I can feel a disturbance in the air." Keeper said.

As Harmony and Keeper were talking, Kendall and Tyler were fighting and baby Cheyenne didn't like it.

"Tyler, what's wrong? Why are you not changing Cheyenne's diaper?" Kendall asked, now getting mad.

"What is it, Keeper?" Harmony asked as she and Keeper were watching as Tyler and Kendall were fighting over baby Cheyenne.

"I feel like there's something wrong with Cheyenne." Keeper said.

"TYLER! DO IT!" Kendall said, yelling.

"Okay." Tyler said.

 **(Alright. So, now, Tyler and Kendall are arguing about changing Cheyenne's diaper. What will happen next? Will Tyler have trouble changing Cheyenne's diaper or will he need help? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned. Please continue to comment and please tell me to update. Thanks**


	11. Changing Cheyenne's Diaper

As Tyler was carrying Cheyenne over to the changing table, Ivan and Koda followed him.

Keeper also came over.

When Tyler laid Cheyenne down on the changing table, he tried placing his fingers on the diaper fasteners but, couldn't.

"Kendall? Harmony?" Tyler called Kendall's and Harmony's name.

Kendall and Harmony came walking over to where Tyler was.

"Yes, Tyler?" Harmony responded.

"Can you help me with changing Cheyenne's diaper? Kendall might fuss at me." Tyler said, complaining.

"No I won't." Kendall said.

"Can I help? I think I may know what to do." Ivan said as they were all gathered around baby Cheyenne.

"I'll change her." Harmony said as she came near baby Cheyenne with the diaper.

"Thank you, Harmony." Tyler said.

Then, everyone watched Harmony as she was changing Cheyenne's wet diaper.

Right after Harmony changed Cheyenne's diaper, Cheyenne began to calm down.

 **(Okay. So, Harmony helped Tyler because Tyler was scared that if he did it all by himself, he would mess up and Kendall would get mad at him. This is the second time that there was an interaction between Harmony and baby Cheyenne. What will happen next? Will Shelby get to apologize to baby Cheyenne about the slapping scene that happened a few chapters ago? Well, you're about to find out so, stay tuned. Please continue to comment. Thanks**


	12. Shelby Apologizes To Baby Cheyenne

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey. Glad you're liking Harmony: The Lavender Ranger so far. A lot has happened but, there's more coming. The roleplay me and Kratt Trio are doing is going great. I hope you guys can continue on staying tuned in. Thanks**

 **Love,**

 **Dino Girl 16**

"There you go, Cheyenne, nice and clean." Harmony said after she got through changing Cheyenne's diaper.

She then started holding Cheyenne.

Baby Cheyenne then begins to laugh and smile.

As baby Cheyenne was laughing and smiling, Kendall then looked at Tyler.

"See, Tyler, I told you a woman could do a man's job." Kendall said as they were watching their daughter, Cheyenne, laughing and smiling.

Keeper came over to Harmony.

"So, is Cheyenne okay now?" Keeper asked.

"She is happy and calm." Harmony said.

Then, Shelby came back down to the base.

"Hey, guys, is Cheyenne okay? I'm so sorry about slapping her." Shelby said.

Then, Harmony came over to Shelby, carrying baby Cheyenne over there with her.

"Shelby, Cheyenne is a baby." Harmony explained to Shelby.

"I didn't know. I'm so sorry. I thought that she was a teen, trying to outsmart me." Shelby said as she looked and saw baby Cheyenne.

"It was Fury who transformed Cheyenne into a baby." Harmony explained to Shelby.

"I didn't know. Oh, Cheyenne, I am so sorry." Shelby said, now crying.

As Shelby was crying, baby Cheyenne places her finger on Shelby's finger.

 **(Okay. So, now, baby Cheyenne has calmed down a lot and she also likes to be held a lot by Harmony. What will happen next? Will Cheyenne be crying again? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned. Please continue to comment and please tell me to update. Thanks**


	13. Harmony and Kendall Go Take A Shower

5:00 P.M.

As Tyler and the gang was hanging out and relaxing, Cheyenne started crying again.

Harmony saw Cheyenne crying and she came over to her.

"Cheyenne, what's wrong?" Harmony asked as she knelt down to baby Cheyenne's level.

Kendall then came over.

"I think it's her feeding time." Kendall said.

Tyler also came over and knelt down to baby Cheyenne's level.

"So, what does a one year old eat?" Tyler asked as he looked at baby Cheyenne as she was crying.

"Baby food." Harmony said.

"Okay. Who's going to feed her?" Tyler asked.

"I'll do it." Ivan said, volunteering.

"No. I'll do it. I'm her mother." Kendall said.

"How about if we let one of the zords do it?" Riley asks, about to get out his Raptor charger.

"NO." Everyone said.

Then, they all started arguing.

As they were arguing, Koda was in the refrigerator, eating baby food from the jars.

"Calm down, everyone." Harmony said.

Just after Koda got through eating, he came right over to Riley's side.

"So, who's supposed to feed Cheyenne?" Riley asked.

"I let my sister feed her." Harmony said.

"Come on, Cheyenne." Kendall said.

She then picks Cheyenne up.

"Tyler?" Kendall called Tyler's name.

"Yes?" Tyler responded.

"Where are the highchairs? I just need one. For my baby girl, Cheyenne." Kendall asked as she was holding baby Cheyenne.

"Do we need a highchair, sister?" Harmony asked.

Kendall then placed Cheyenne on the floor for a little while.

"I think we do. Ivan? Koda?" Tyler responded for Kendall since Kendall decided to watch baby Cheyenne.

"Yes, Tyler?" Ivan responded.

"Is there any highchairs in the storage room? I have to help Kendall feed her." Tyler said, pointing to baby Cheyenne when he said "her".

"Sure, Tyler. Come on, Koda." Ivan said.

Koda and Ivan then went into the back to get the highchair.

5 minutes later, Koda and Ivan came back with the highchair.

They then set it down.

"Sister, Ivan and Koda brought in the highchair." Harmony said, trying to get her sister's attention.

Kendall was lost in thought because when she set baby Cheyenne down, baby Cheyenne decided to crawl upstairs to the Dino Bite Café.

"Sister, Ivan and Koda brought in the highchair so you can feed Cheyenne." Harmony said.

Kendall then snapped out of it.

"Thanks for reminding me, sister. Tyler?" Kendall said as she and Harmony were about to walk out of the room to go take a shower.

"Yes?" Tyler responded.

"Do you think we should morph into battle mode? Just in case we get our clothes dirty?" Kendall asked.

"Might as well, sis." Harmony said.

"Why do you say that, sister?" Kendall asked.

"It slipped out." Harmony said.

Then, as Harmony and Kendall was talking, Ivan noticed that Cheyenne was gone and he came over to Tyler.

"Tyler?" Ivan called Tyler's name.

"Yes?" Tyler responded.

"Where's Cheyenne?" Ivan asked.

Harmony and Kendall noticed that baby Cheyenne was gone.

"Cheyenne, where are you?" Harmony called baby Cheyenne's name out, worriedly as her and Kendall were walking to the bathroom.

They then heard crying coming from upstairs.

Tyler noticed that Harmony and Kendall were gone and that was what got Tyler worried.

"Harmony? Kendall?" Tyler called their names, worriedly.

"Let's go to Harmony and Kendall." Koda said.

"We have to see if that's Cheyenne." Tyler said, worried.

"Let's go." Ivan said.

They all then headed upstairs.

 **(Okay. So, now, they're about to feed Cheyenne. Baby Cheyenne is still crying and pitching a fit. Heck, she even decided to crawl upstairs to get away from all of the fuss. Smart baby. What will happen next? Will the boys find her and calm her down? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned. Please continue to comment and please tell me to update. Thanks**


	14. The Boys and The Baby

When they got in the Café, they saw baby Cheyenne.

Baby Cheyenne was under a table, crying.

Tyler and the gang knelt down to her level.

"Cheyenne, where is Kendall and Harmony?" Tyler asked as he picked Cheyenne up from underneath the table.

Cheyenne continues to cry.

"Cheyenne, calm down." Ivan said.

"Dada?!...Dada! Dada!" Baby Cheyenne said as she was crying for her dad, Tyler.

"What is it, Cheyenne?" Tyler asked Cheyenne as he was holding her.

"Me want Mama…Me want Dada…Me want Harmony…Me hungwry." Baby Cheyenne said.

Then, she continues to cry.

"Where is Harmony and Kendall?" Chase said, wondering where Harmony and Kendall are.

"They downstairs taking shower." Koda said.

"Okay. Who's going to hold Cheyenne until one of them comes back up here?" Tyler asked as he was bouncing baby Cheyenne up and down on his shoulder.

"I'll hold her." Ivan said.

Tyler then handed baby Cheyenne to Ivan and Ivan holds his baby maiden, Cheyenne.

 **(Okay. Now, you know that boys can't handle babies like girls can. Now, they're beginning to question baby Cheyenne about the disappearance of Harmony and Kendall. Even though Cheyenne is a baby, she is a really smart one, too. What will happen next? Well, you're about to find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned. Please continue to comment and please continue to tell me to update. Thanks**


	15. Morphing Into Battle Mode

As Ivan is holding Cheyenne, Kendall comes back up from the shower and she is wearing her purple nightgown.

"Hi, guys." Kendall said.

"Kendall, we're glad you're back. Can you help us with Cheyenne?" Ivan asked as he was holding baby Cheyenne.

"Also, what time is it?" Koda asked.

"7:00 P.M." Harmony said as she was coming into the base, wearing her Lavender nightgown.

"Sister!" Kendall said, complaining.

"Yes?" Harmony responded.

"We have to feed Cheyenne! What are we to do?!" Kendall said.

"Okay…" Harmony said.

"Sister, what do you mean okay? We have to feed Cheyenne! Boys, any ideas?" Kendall said, worried about Cheyenne.

"How about we feed her baby food?" Chase asked as Ivan set Cheyenne down to crawl around.

"Why do you want to do it? You don't want to get dirty, do you?" Tyler said, complaining.

"We can transform into our battle mode." Chase said.

"Great idea. Harmony, do you want to morph into battle mode like me and Kendall are going to? Hey, Chase, are you in this or what?" Tyler said.

"Of course I'm in." Chase said.

"Sure, Tyler." Harmony said.

Everyone that was in got out their Dino chargers.

"Dino chargers…Ready." Harmony, Tyler, Chase, and Kendall said.

They clicked down on the Dino chargers and they then placed the Dino chargers into their Dino morphers.

"Dino chargers…Engage." Said the announcer.

As they were morphing, baby Cheyenne was so afraid that she crawled really fast underneath the highchair.

"Energize…Ha!" Harmony, Tyler, Chase, and Kendall said, together.

Then, their suits changed from black to white.

"Unleash the power." Harmony, Tyler, Chase, and Kendall said, together.

Then, they released the triggers of their morphers and their illusions of their Dinos transformed them into their Ranger selves.

 **(Okay. So, they were arguing about morphing. Well, anyways, that had a consequence. It scared Cheyenne really bad to death. What will happen next? Will Harmony calm Cheyenne down? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned. Please continue to comment and please tell me to update. Thanks**


	16. Calming Cheyenne Down

Right after they morphed, they all looked at each other.

"Wow." Harmony said as she looked at her Power Ranger suit.

"It feels powerful." Kendall said, looking at hers too.

"Speaking of powerful, where's Cheyenne?" Tyler asked.

"I think our morphs scared her." Chase said.

Harmony then saw baby Cheyenne underneath a table and she tries to get near Cheyenne.

Baby Cheyenne tenses up when she sees the Lavender Ranger.

Harmony then picks Cheyenne up.

Cheyenne begins to cry again.

Harmony hums a song.

As Harmony is humming a song, Cheyenne gradually begins to calm down.

Kendall hears the song and comes over to Kendall.

"Sister, what song are you humming?" Kendall asked her sister, Harmony.

"It's a song that I came up with." Harmony said.

Right after Harmony finished humming the song, Baby Cheyenne calmed down.

 **(Okay. So, baby Cheyenne didn't recognize the Lavender Ranger but, when she felt the Lavender Ranger pick her up, her nerves intensely calmed down. So, what will happen next? Will there be things said in the next chapter about confessing up? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned. Please continue to comment and please tell me to update. Thanks**


	17. Preparing To Feed Baby Cheyenne

Right after baby Cheyenne calmed down, the plan began to set into motion.

"Okay, guys, what do we do now?" Kendall asked.

Harmony then looks at baby Cheyenne.

"Wait until Cheyenne falls asleep?" Harmony suggested.

"We feed her." Koda said.

"But, what do we feed her?" Or give her? Harmony?" Tyler said, panicking.

"We can feed her." Harmony said, calming Tyler down.

"But feed her what?" Tyler said, panicking again.

Ivan then looked at Koda, who was still licking baby food off of his fingers.

"Today, after Harmony calmed us down, I saw Koda in the fridge and he came out with a bunch of empty baby food jars." Ivan said.

Then, everyone looked at Koda.

"I have spare ones in my bags." Harmony said.

Then, Shelby came over to Koda and slapped him across the face which, started another argument up.

"Guys, I have spare ones in my bag to feed Cheyenne." Harmony said.

Then, everyone calmed down.

"Thank you, sister. Everyone, let's go back downstairs and feed Cheyenne." Kendall said.

Then, everyone got into the elevator and when Kendall pressed the down button, the elevator started going down.

"Right." Harmony said.

When the elevator stopped moving, the door opened up and everyone got out of the elevator. They arrived back in the base and the highchair was ready for Cheyenne to be put into it.

"Okay, guys, who's going to help me put Cheyenne in the highchair?" Tyler asked.

"I help." Koda responded.

Kendall then began to wonder about who was holding Cheyenne.

"Who's got Cheyenne?" Kendall asked.

"Ivan has Cheyenne." Harmony said.

"Okay. Great. Tyler?" Kendall said.

"Yes?" Tyler responded.

"Can you please get Cheyenne from Ivan?" Kendall asked.

"Okay." Tyler said.

Then, Sir Ivan came over to Tyler and Sir Ivan then gave Cheyenne back to Tyler.

"Harmony?" Tyler called Harmony's name.

"Yes, Tyler?" Harmony responded.

"What are you doing right now? Can you go ahead and get the baby food out? Me and Koda are going to put Cheyenne in the highchair now." Tyler said as he was standing at the highchair, with baby Cheyenne in his arms.

"Sure, Tyler." Harmony responded.

Harmony then gets the baby food out of her bag and she sets it down on the highchair's table.

Tyler and Koda help Cheyenne into the highchair and after they did that, they then backed away.

"Why do we have to do this?" Tyler asked as he pulled up a chair beside Harmony's.

"Do you want my sister to get mad?" Harmony asked as she sat herself down in her chair.

"No. But, can we take our helmets off? These might scare Cheyenne." Tyler said as baby Cheyenne began to tense up.

Harmony took off her helmet.

So did Tyler, Kendall, and Chase.

Koda came over.

"Alright. Who's going to feed the fair baby maiden?" Sir Ivan asked.

"We're going to let Tyler feed her." Harmony said.

At the mention of Tyler's name, everyone in the base looked at him.

Tyler then looked at them.

"Why is everyone looking at me?" Tyler asked as everyone in the base was looking at him.

"Because you didn't change her diaper." Harmony said to Tyler.

 **(Okay. So, Tyler knows now that all of the blame is being put on him all because now, he's going to be feeding baby Cheyenne all because he didn't change his daughter's diaper. What will happen next? Will Tyler have the courage to feed his daughter or will he be needing instructions on that? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned. Please continue to comment and please continue to tell me to update. Thanks**


	18. Feeding Baby Cheyenne

"What choice did I have, Harmony? I was so afraid. I really miss Cheyenne and I just hope she's listening to me." Tyler said, worried about his and Kendall's daughter, more than ever.

"Give it a try, Tyler." Harmony said as she placed the open jar of baby food in front of Tyler.

"I'm not sure what to do here. Can you tell me what I'm doing exactly?" Tyler said as he looked at baby Cheyenne.

"Just put the spoon in the food and put it to Cheyenne's mouth and she'll eat it." Harmony said as she showed Tyler what to do.

"Okay. So, did you open the jar? If so, which one?" Tyler asked, now wondering what flavor of baby food it was.

"Sure, Tyler, it's mashed apple." Harmony said.

Tyler then noticed that there was no spoon.

"Okay. Who's got the spoon?" Tyler asked, wondering about a spoon.

"I do. Do you need it?" Kendall said, now teasing Tyler with it.

"Yes." Tyler said, pleading.

Kendall then gave Tyler the spoon.

"Harmony?" Tyler called Harmony's name.

"Yes?" Harmony responded.

"How do I do this?" Tyler asked as he looked at the jar, the spoon, and baby Cheyenne.

"Just put the spoon in the jar of food and feed Cheyenne." Harmony said.

"Okay. I will." Tyler said.

Tyler then placed the spoon into the jar and got a spoonful out.

He then motioned the spoon towards Cheyenne's mouth.

"You're doing good, Tyler." Harmony said as she watched Tyler motion the spoon towards Cheyenne's mouth.

When Cheyenne saw the spoon come towards her mouth, she opened her mouth up and started eating.

"Well done, Cheyenne." Harmony praised.

Cheyenne started smiling as she swallowed the spoonful of baby food.

"So, how much longer does this take?" Tyler asked Harmony.

"Just 5 minutes." Harmony said.

Tyler then placed the spoon back in the jar and got another spoonful out.

He then motioned the spoon towards baby Cheyenne's mouth.

When baby Cheyenne saw the spoon coming towards her mouth, she opened her mouth.

"So peaceful." Harmony said as she watched Tyler feed baby Cheyenne.

"What do you mean so peaceful? How much more do we have in the jar?" Tyler asked as he looked up at Harmony.

"You have nearly half of the jar finished." Harmony said.

"Okay." Tyler said as he now looked back at baby Cheyenne.

Then, he placed the spoon back in the jar and got another spoonful out.

"Okay, Cheyenne, we're halfway finished. Right, Harmony?" Tyler said as he motioned the spoon towards baby Cheyenne's mouth.

"Yes." Harmony said.

Then, Cheyenne opened her mouth up.

"That stuff is good, isn't it?" Tyler asked as he saw baby Cheyenne smile and swallow her food.

"Harmony, did you make this yourself?" Tyler wondered as he got another spoonful of the mashed apple baby food out.

"Yes." Harmony said.

"No wonder Cheyenne likes this." Tyler said.

Baby Cheyenne continued to open her mouth and eat.

In about 5 minutes, the food in the jar was gone.

 **(Okay. So, Tyler learned how to feed his and Kendall's daughter, Cheyenne and he had even had fun. Especially baby Cheyenne. What will happen next? Will they decide what to do next with baby Cheyenne? Well, you're about to find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned. Please continue to comment and please continue to tell me to update. Thanks**


	19. What To Do Next?

Right after they got through with feeding baby Cheyenne, Harmony was relaxing and the ones that morphed were now back into their normal clothes.

Tyler was holding baby Cheyenne and as he was holding her, baby Cheyenne looked up at him with her sad brown eyes.

Tyler knew that she was about to cry again.

"Harmony?" Tyler called Harmony's name as he was holding baby Cheyenne.

Harmony got up and walked over to Tyler.

"Yes?" Harmony responded.

"Are you going to praise Cheyenne? Also, what are we going to do next with Cheyenne?" Tyler asked as he almost lost grip of Cheyenne but, he lifted her up just in time before she touched the floor.

"I already praised Cheyenne. How about we bottle feed her?" Harmony said.

Tyler then began to think of an alternative because he remembered that the older version of Cheyenne did not like the word "baby bottle". Every time Cheyenne heard that word, she would lay herself on the floor and she began squirming like a worm. **(Okay. I don't want to talk about when I hear baby words like that.)**

"I thought we were going to bathe her." Tyler said.

"Yeah. Let's bathe her." Harmony said.

"Thanks. So, after that, what are we going to do?" Tyler asked, anxiously.

"After we bathe her…" Harmony said, now getting sidetracked by someone who was texting her on her phone.

"I said, after we bathe her, what are we going to do next with Cheyenne?" Tyler said as he was holding baby Cheyenne.

"We bottle feed her." Harmony said as she was petting baby Cheyenne's cheeks.

"Okay. Got it. Shelby, Ivan, Koda, Riley, Chase, and Kendall?" Tyler called everyone's name.

When everyone heard their names being called, they all began to crowd around Tyler and baby Cheyenne.

"Yes?" Everyone said at the same time.

"Can you guys please help me with little Cheyenne? I could really use some help." Tyler said.

They all then looked at baby Cheyenne, who was about to go to sleep on her dad's shoulder and they then looked at Tyler.

"Sure." Everyone said, all at the same time.

 **(Okay. So, Tyler and Harmony decided that the next thing that they were going to do next with baby Cheyenne is give her a bath and after that, give Cheyenne her bottle of milk. So, what will happen next? Well, you're about to find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned. Please continue to comment and tell me to update. Thanks**


	20. Talking About Baby Bottles

"Okay. Shelby?" Tyler said as he saw Shelby.

Shelby came over to him.

"Yes?" Shelby responded.

Tyler was kind of hesitant to ask Shelby a question but, he was ready to ask her.

"Can you test to see whoever can produce the best milk? Also, do you know which one of the zords can produce milk?" Tyler asked as he was holding baby Cheyenne.

"I think Harmony has some baby milk in a bottle." Shelby said, reminiscing when Harmony showed her how to make 4 baby bottles of milk for baby Cheyenne.

"But, what kind of bottle does it have to be?" Tyler asked.

"Just the right temperature." Shelby said as she got one bottle of milk up off of the baby bottle warmer and she placed a small amount on her wrist to test the temperature of the milk.

Kendall then came over.

"No, Shelby. He's talking about what kind of bottle does it have to be since Cheyenne's a baby. Harmony, can you tell him what kind of bottle does it have to be? You know Cheyenne's now used to the word." Kendall said.

Harmony then got an empty baby bottle from her bag just to show Tyler what they were talking about.

"Tyler, it's just a baby bottle." Harmony said as he was backing away from Harmony.

 **(Okay. So, in this chapter, basically, Tyler didn't know what a baby bottle was actually used for but, he wasn't for sure if the kind of bottle nipple was being used could hurt his daughter. What will happen next? Will baby Cheyenne like having a bath? Will Tyler be worrying about their daughter? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned. Continue to comment. Thanks**


	21. Bathtime for Baby Cheyenne

Just after talking about bottle feeding baby Cheyenne was over with, Kendall came back over.

"Thanks, Harmony. Okay. Who wants to assist Tyler and my sister in helping Cheyenne with her bath?" Kendall asked.

Shelby came back over.

"I help." Shelby said.

"Okay, good. Shelby, Tyler, and Harmony, meet me in the bathroom in exactly 5 minutes." Kendall said.

They then head on to the bathroom.

Tyler's got Cheyenne, holding her as they're in the bathroom.

"I have some bubble bath." Harmony said as she got some strawberry bubble bath from the bathroom linen closet and she set it out on the bathtub's counter.

"Go ahead and use that." Tyler said.

Harmony then poured some bubble bath into the rising water that now is about to sit and it's halfway.

"Okay. Who's going to help me get Cheyenne undressed?" Kendall asked as Tyler handed baby Cheyenne to Kendall.

Harmony came over to Kendall.

"I'll help you, Kendall." Harmony said.

Harmony and Kendall both helped baby Cheyenne get undressed.

Just as soon as they get through getting Cheyenne undressed, they then gently placed her in the water.

As they tried to get Cheyenne into the water, Cheyenne started doggy paddling.

 **(Okay. So, now they're about to start washing baby Cheyenne. What's going to happen next? Will they have little friends in the bathtub with baby Cheyenne? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so stay tuned. Please continue to comment and please tell me to update. Thanks**


	22. Summon The Baby Plesiozords

As baby Cheyenne was in the tub, splashing around, Harmony began washing Cheyenne.

As Tyler and Kendall were watching Harmony wash Cheyenne, something crossed Tyler's mind.

It was about missing 16 year old Cheyenne.

He was afraid to tell someone about this but, he wasn't afraid to tell Harmony.

"Harmony?" Kendall called Harmony's name as she got 5 little Plesio chargers out.

"Harmony?" Tyler called Harmony's name as his eyes began to tear up when he saw baby Cheyenne.

"What?" Harmony answered, multitasking between them and washing the baby.

"Can I go ahead and summon the little baby Plesiozords?" Kendall asked, showing Harmony the 5 little Plesio chargers that she had in her hand.

"Also, can I ask you a question?" Tyler asked Harmony as she was bathing baby Cheyenne.

"Sure." Harmony said, excitedly.

Kendall then goes out to summon the little baby Plesiozords.

Right after Kendall left, it was just Tyler and Shelby in the bathroom watching Harmony bathe baby Cheyenne.

"So, Harmony?" Tyler started saying.

"Yes, Tyler?" Harmony responded as she was now rinsing baby Cheyenne off.

"How long do you think that Cheyenne will be a baby? Forever? I really miss her." Tyler said as baby Cheyenne now looked up at Tyler.

"If we find a cure." Harmony said.

Tyler then looked from Harmony to baby Cheyenne.

"Is there really a cure for that?" Tyler asked.

"Yes." Harmony said.

 **(Okay. So, they're now giving baby Cheyenne a bath. Tyler's severely worried about Cheyenne and he's wondering when will she be back. What will happen next? Will baby Cheyenne be friendly with the baby plesiozords? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned. Please continue to comment and tell me to update. Thanks**


	23. Baby Cheyenne and The Plesiozords

Then, just as Harmony and Tyler were talking about the antidote, there were 5 little baby Plesiozords on the floor.

Harmony saw them and so did Tyler.

"They are so cute." Harmony said as she looked down and saw the baby Plesiozords.

Tyler looked down and saw the 5 baby Plesiozords.

"Do you need me to put them in the water with Cheyenne?" Tyler asked Harmony as he bent down to pick the 5 baby Plesiozords up.

"Sure." Harmony said.

Tyler then places the little baby Plesiozords into his hands and he then places them into the water.

Within 10 minutes, Cheyenne felt something nip her and she started crying.

"What's wrong, Cheyenne?" Harmony asked as she saw Cheyenne crying in the bath tub.

Tyler then looked down and he saw a little bit of blood coming out of the bandage that was wrapped around baby Cheyenne's injured thigh.

"Harmony?" Tyler said as he saw the 5 baby Plesiozords nip Cheyenne on her thigh and blood was coming out.

"Yes, Tyler?" Harmony responded.

"Look into the water. Do you see the little baby Plesiozords? They're feeding on Cheyenne's injured thigh. What do we do?" Tyler asked Harmony.

Harmony then saw the 5 baby Plesiozords nipping away at Cheyenne's injured thigh which made baby Cheyenne cry louder.

"We destroy them." Harmony said.

As baby Cheyenne was in the tub, she then stops crying for a minute and she looks down and sees the baby Plesiozords eating away at her injured thigh.

She then grabs a hold of them and brings them to the surface.

When Harmony sees Cheyenne trying to stretch her hand that was full of the 5 baby Plesiozords, she then got off her phone.

"Okay." Harmony said as she saw the 5 baby Plesiozords that were cupped in baby Cheyenne's hands.

"Here, Harmwony." Baby Cheyenne said.

Harmony then gets the little baby Plesiozords from Cheyenne.

 **(Okay. So, Baby Cheyenne enjoyed bath time. Except for the baby Plesiozords that were nipping at her injured thigh. Harmony was on her phone texting. But, who was she texting? Heckyl? Her old boyfriend? Captain Man? We'll probably never know. What will happen next? Will Cheyenne get sleepy? Will there be someone there to help lift Cheyenne out of the tub? Well, You'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned. Continue to comment. Thanks**


	24. Getting Baby Cheyenne Out of the Tub

Right after Harmony got the baby Plesiozords from Cheyenne, Kendall came in and took them back out.

Right after that, all of a sudden, Cheyenne felt a happy feeling inside of her.

"How do you feel Cheyenne?" Harmony asked baby Cheyenne as baby Cheyenne was sitting in the bath tub, splashing her hands on the water.

Baby Cheyenne then began to clap her hands.

Right after baby Cheyenne did that, Cheyenne began to yawn.

"Tired, Cheyenne?" Harmony asked.

Baby Cheyenne begins to rub her eyes.

Harmony then picked up Cheyenne out of the bathtub, wrapped her up in a towel, and began to rock her back and forth gently.

As Harmony was rocking baby Cheyenne, Tyler came over to Harmony.

"Harmony, aren't we going to dry her off and put her in her footsie pajamas and then, take her back into the base where your sister, Kendall, is waiting for her?" Tyler asked Harmony.

"Sure, Tyler." Harmony said.

Then, Shelby came in to check on baby Cheyenne, who was just about asleep in Harmony's arms.

Right after Shelby left, Kendall came in with a diaper and Cheyenne's emerald green footsie pajamas.

"I brought these for her, sis." Kendall said as she handed the diaper and Cheyenne's emerald green footsie pajamas to Tyler.

"That's perfect, sis." Harmony said.

Kendall then goes back into the base with a rocking chair that Ivan helped her look for.

Harmony and Tyler then got Cheyenne unraveled from the towel and they helped Cheyenne into her diaper and into her pajamas.

Right after that, Harmony let the water out using the stopper and after that was done, Tyler carried Cheyenne back into the base, with Harmony following him.

 **(Okay. So, baby Cheyenne has FINALLY calmed down. Harmony and Tyler are great caregivers. What was Kendall doing outside along with Shelby? Smoking? Probably so. What will happen next? Will Ivan ask a question about bottle feeding? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned. Continue to comment. Thanks**


	25. Preparing To Bottlefeed Baby Cheyenne

Right after they got back into the base, Koda looked around for a clock.

"Harmony, can you tell me what time it is?" Koda asked.

"9:00 P.M." Harmony said.

When Harmony said that, Kendall completely freaked out.

"We're behind schedule. Sis, what do we do next?" Kendall asked Harmony.

"Don't know." Harmony said, shrugging her shoulders.

Tyler then recollected what Harmony said that after they bathed her, they were going to bottle feed Cheyenne.

 _Time to remind Harmony._ Tyler said to himself.

Tyler then tapped Harmony on her shoulder.

"Harmony, you said something about bottle feeding, didn't you?" Tyler asked Harmony, reminiscing.

"Yes I did." Harmony said, now remembering.

Ivan then came over to where Harmony and Tyler were standing.

"What is bottle feeding, Harmony?" Sir Ivan asked Harmony.

Harmony then got an empty baby bottle out from her bag just to show Sir Ivan what bottle feeding is.

"Bottle feeding is when you put formulated baby milk in a bottle and the baby drinks it." Harmony explained to Ivan.

"Okay. So, who's bottle feeding Cheyenne?" Sir Ivan asked.

"Why don't we let Shelby bottle feed Cheyenne?" Harmony indicated.

Everyone then looked at Shelby.

"But, why me?" Shelby, now complaining asked.

"It slipped out." Harmony said.

Tyler then came over to Harmony, with baby Cheyenne cradled in his arms.

"How about if I do it? I'll have to go change into my tank top and beige shorts." Tyler said.

He then gave baby Cheyenne to Harmony and he went to go get changed.

5 minutes later, Tyler came back and Harmony gave baby Cheyenne back to Tyler.

 **(Okay. So, now, they're getting ready to bottle feed Cheyenne. What will happen next? Will Cheyenne enjoy bottle feeding time? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned. Please continue to comment and please continue to tell me to update. Thanks**


	26. Bottle Feeding Baby Cheyenne

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey, guys. Glad you're enjoying Harmony: The Lavender Ranger. So far, 50-70 comments. You guys are really awesome and I hope you continue to comment on this story. There is still more coming so, get ready to continue to read and comment.**

 **Love, Dino Girl 16**

"Harmony, I thought Shelby was supposed to get the baby bottle of milk." Tyler said as he was going over to the rocking chair with baby Cheyenne.

Harmony then sighs.

Tyler then sits down in the rocking chair with baby Cheyenne, cradled in his arms.

"Shelby?" Tyler called Shelby's name.

Shelby then came over to where Tyler was.

"Yes, Tyler?" Shelby responded.

"Where's Cheyenne's bottle of milk? I'm ready to feed her." Tyler asked Shelby as he was holding baby Cheyenne.

"Harmony is making it." Shelby said.

"Thank you." Tyler said.

Shelby then went upstairs to go check on Harmony and the bottle of milk.

5 minutes later, Shelby and Harmony then came back down with the bottle of milk.

"Here you go, Tyler." Harmony said as she gave Tyler the bottle of milk.

"Thank you, Harmony. So, tell me what to do." Tyler said as he was juggling between handling baby Cheyenne and trying to position the bottle of milk in his other hand.

Baby Cheyenne started crying and she got really fussy.

"Hold her gently and put the bottle top into her mouth." Harmony instructed Tyler to do.

Tyler then tipped the baby bottle over and the nipple that was now filling up with milk now came towards Cheyenne's mouth.

When baby Cheyenne saw the bottle nipple come towards her mouth, she calmed down, opened her mouth and started sucking.

"You're doing well, Tyler." Harmony said, impressed as she saw Tyler bottle feeding baby Cheyenne.

As Cheyenne was sucking on her bottle, she looked up at Tyler with her glimmering brown eyes.

Tyler then began to rock Cheyenne back and forth gently as she was sucking on her bottle.

About 10 minutes later, Cheyenne sucked the bottle dry.

 **(Okay. So, bottle feeding baby Cheyenne wasn't hard at all. Baby Cheyenne seemed to be really enjoying that comforting time with her father, Tyler. What will happen next? Will Cheyenne get all of that gas that is building in her stomach out? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned. Please continue to comment. Thanks**


	27. Burping Baby Cheyenne

Right after Cheyenne sucked the bottle dry, Tyler then took the bottle out of Cheyenne's mouth and just when he did that, Cheyenne started crying again.

"Just burp her." Harmony said as Tyler was about to panic.

Tyler then placed Cheyenne on his shoulder and he began to burp her.

When Cheyenne was on his shoulder, all of a sudden, she felt a gas bubble come up out of her stomach.

She then burped.

"Well done, Cheyenne." Harmony said, praising baby Cheyenne for an outstanding job that she did with burping when Tyler patted her on her back.

Right after Harmony praised baby Cheyenne, Cheyenne then felt another gas bubble come up out of her stomach and she burped again.

 **(Okay. So, Cheyenne enjoyed the burping really well. Especially me now because I do get bloated like all of the time and I even have to burp to get all of the gas out. What will happen next? Will Cheyenne get tired and start to fall asleep? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned. Please continue to comment and tell me to update. Thanks**


	28. Bedtime For Baby Cheyenne

Right after baby Cheyenne burped, baby Cheyenne then yawned.

"Tired, Cheyenne?" Harmony asked as she saw baby Cheyenne yawn.

Cheyenne shakes her head.

"So, what do we do now?" Tyler asked as he was now rocking Cheyenne back and forth gently.

"We put her in the cot." Harmony said, showing them a manger like the one baby Jesus was in.

"What's a uh cot?" Koda asked.

"A cot is a bed for babies." Harmony explained to Koda.

Then, Kendall remembered something.

Something about Cheyenne's babyhood.

"What about that old crib we have since Cheyenne was a baby?" Kendall suggested.

"Yeah. I get it." Harmony said.

Then, Harmony and Koda went to go get the crib.

5 minutes later, they came back down to the base with it.

They then set it down.

"So, what if we hear Cheyenne crying during the night?" Kendall asked as she looked at Tyler and saw him handling baby Cheyenne really well.

"We have baby monitors." Harmony said.

"Are they placed in our rooms?" Kendall asked.

"Yes." Harmony responded.

Then, Kendall looked around and got really worried about Cheyenne.

"Where's Cheyenne? Who has her?" Kendall asked, concerned.

"Tyler has her." Harmony said as Tyler was walking over to the crib with baby Cheyenne, who was asleep in Tyler's arms.

Kendall then walked over to Tyler.

"Tyler? Can I talk to you for a few minutes before you place Cheyenne down in the crib?" Kendall asked Tyler, concerned.

"Okay." Tyler said as he saw tears forming in Kendall's eyes.

So, Tyler and Kendall go over to the crib to put Cheyenne down in it.

Just before they could do that, they could hear Cheyenne whine in her sleep.

Harmony then came over to them.

"What's wrong with Cheyenne?" Harmony asked as she saw Cheyenne squirming and whining in Tyler's arms.

Tyler then looked down at Cheyenne.

"I think she's trying to fight sleep. What do we do?" Tyler asked, now about to keep it cool.

Cheyenne then starts screaming and crying.

Harmony then hums a song.

As Harmony is humming Hush Little Baby, Cheyenne begins to calm down and when she calmed down, she fell asleep in Tyler's arms.

"So, what do we do now?" Kendall asked.

"Put her in the cot." Harmony said.

"I will." Tyler said, whispering.

Tyler then places Cheyenne into the crib on her back.

 **(Okay. So, now, Kendall is very worried about baby Cheyenne. Baby Cheyenne was also fighting sleep. What will happen next? Will everybody else be getting ready for bed? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned. Please continue to comment. Thanks**


	29. Ready To Wind Down For The Night

Right after Tyler does that, Tyler and Kendall back away from the crib.

Right after they backed up, Tyler then looked at Kendall.

"So, what can we do now?" Kendall asked as she was looking at Tyler.

Koda and Chase then came over to where Tyler, Kendall, and Harmony were standing.

"Can we uh play video games?" Koda asked.

"Sure." Harmony said.

"As long as you and Chase can keep it down because you know that Cheyenne is sleeping." Kendall said.

Then, Chase and Koda looked into the crib and saw that baby Cheyenne was asleep.

Right after Chase and Koda checked on baby Cheyenne, they then high fived each other.

"Oh yeah. Let's go, Koda!" Chase said, a little bit too loud and Tyler, Harmony, and Kendall had to shush him.

They then headed to the other side of the room where the video game console and the video game controllers were waiting for Koda and Chase.

Just as soon as Koda and Chase were playing their video game, Sir Ivan came in.

"Harmony? Kendall? Sir Tyler?" Sir Ivan called their names as he was coming into the room, upset.

Harmony then saw Sir Ivan crying and she came over to him and hugged him.

A few minutes later, Sir Ivan felt better.

"Yes, Ivan?" Harmony responded.

"Where's Cheyenne? I'm worried about her." Sir Ivan asked, concerned.

"She's asleep." Harmony said, reassuring Sir Ivan as she saw his eyes fill up with tears.

"Can I see her? I really want to see her. Sir Tyler?" Sir Ivan said as he was about to cry again.

"Sure." Tyler said.

Sir Ivan then hugged Tyler and Harmony and after he did that, he then went over to Cheyenne's crib.

As Sir Ivan was bending down to pick Cheyenne up, there was something odd about Cheyenne.

Shelby then came back down from the Café.

"Tyler? Kendall?" Shelby said, calling their names demandingly.

Ivan then backed a little bit away from Cheyenne.

"Harmony?" Sir Ivan called Harmony's name.

Harmony then came over to where Sir Ivan was, over at Cheyenne's crib.

"Yes, Ivan?" Harmony responded.

Sir Ivan then looked down at baby Cheyenne, who was fast asleep in her crib.

"Is Cheyenne okay?" Sir Ivan asked.

"Yeah." Harmony said.

Then, Sir Ivan let out a HUGE sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness." Sir Ivan said.

Then, Kendall came over to Harmony and Sir Ivan with Tyler and they were both yawning.

"Harmony?" Kendall called her sister's name.

"Yes?" Harmony responded.

"I'm going to bed. Chase, Koda, we're all going to bed." Kendall said.

Chase and Koda then started complaining but, reluctantly gave in to Kendall's command.

They then turned the lights off and the game off and they then left to their rooms.

 **(Okay. So, Sir Ivan is worried about Cheyenne just like Kendall and Tyler are. What will happen next? Will baby Cheyenne have a nightmare? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned. Please continue to comment and please tell me to update. Thanks**


	30. Baby Cheyenne's Nightmare

3:00 A.M.

As Cheyenne is sleeping, she started whining.

As she was whining, she started crying really loud and the baby monitors that were in everyone's rooms started going off.

Everyone then came running into the room.

When everyone was in the room, the lights were turned on and Harmony lifted Cheyenne up out of her crib.

"Cheyenne, what's wrong?" Harmony asked baby Cheyenne as she was yawning and holding baby Cheyenne.

Baby Cheyenne then tries to stop crying so that she could tell Harmony what was wrong but, she couldn't.

Harmony then hums a song.

As Harmony was humming the lyrics of I Won't Give Up, Cheyenne couldn't stop crying.

Harmony then rubs Cheyenne's back.

When Harmony did that, Cheyenne still doesn't even stop crying.

"Guys, I need help." Harmony said as everyone was standing around, doing nothing.

Tyler then came over to where Harmony was standing, holding baby Cheyenne.

Tyler yawns as well.

"What's going on? Why does it have to be 3:00 A.M.?" Tyler asked Harmony.

"Cheyenne won't stop crying." Harmony said as she was bouncing baby Cheyenne.

Then, Ivan knew what to do.

"I have an idea." Sir Ivan said.

"What's your idea?" Riley asked.

"How about if we look to see what's causing the problem?" Ivan asked.

Shelby then stormed over to them.

"Can you tell her to be quiet? I'm trying to stop." Shelby said.

Then, Shelby went back to her room.

"Harmony?" Tyler called Harmony's name.

"Yes, Tyler?" Harmony responded.

"What can we do to help Cheyenne?" Tyler asked as Harmony was having a hard time with baby Cheyenne.

Harmony began to think.

"Me help?" Koda asked as he was about to get baby Cheyenne away from Harmony.

"No." Everyone said.

Harmony played Who I Am With You on her flute.

"Me out uh here." Koda said.

Koda then leaves to his room.

"I don't think music is going to help." Riley said.

Harmony stops playing her flute, places it back in its case, and she paces around the room with baby Cheyenne in her arms.

Harmony still was thinking.

As Harmony was thinking, Tyler got an idea.

"Okay, guys, I think I may know the answer to our solution." Tyler said, confidentially.

"What is it, Tyler?" Harmony asked.

Then, just before Tyler could say something, Kendall clicked her fingers.

"I think I may know what the problem is." Kendall said.

"What is it?" Riley asked.

Kendall then heard Cheyenne whining in Harmony's arms.

"What can we do to fix this?" Tyler asked.

"Why don't we check her nightmare?" Harmony suggested.

Cheyenne then kept on squirming and crying in Harmony's arms.

As they were talking, Kendall then walked over to Cheyenne's crib and saw a pink pillow that she knew would give someone nightmares.

"Harmony, look at this." Kendall said as she was waiting for her sister to get over there with the baby.

"What is it, Kendall?" Harmony asked as she was holding baby Cheyenne.

Kendall then got the pillow out of Cheyenne's crib and she instantly knew who gave it to Cheyenne.

"It's a pillow that Heckyl left." Kendall said.

Tyler then came over to Kendall.

"And I know which villain is causing Cheyenne nightmares." Tyler said.

"It's Nightmare." Riley said.

"What do we do, Miss Harmony?" Sir Ivan asked Harmony.

"We find the monster and defeat it." Harmony said.

Sir Ivan then knew what to do.

He then summoned his ptera saber and after he did that, he then sliced the pillow into 2 halves and then, something pink came out of Cheyenne's ear.

Right after that pink nightmare cloud left Cheyenne's ear and disappeared, Cheyenne calmed down and she fell right back to sleep.

"Okay. He's gone." Tyler said.

"So, what do we do now, Harmony?" Kendall asked her sister.

"Put Cheyenne back into the cot." Harmony said.

"Is she calm now?" Tyler asked as he was right beside Harmony and looking down at baby Cheyenne.

"I think so." Kendall said as she was petting baby Cheyenne.

Harmony then gave baby Cheyenne back to Tyler and Tyler placed Cheyenne back into the crib.

After that was done, everyone then went back to bed.

 **(Okay. So, baby Cheyenne was having a nightmare and Tyler, Kendall, and Harmony were really concerned about her. Also, Nightmare, the villain from the Nightmare In Amber Beach episode of PRDSC made an appearance. Why would Nightmare try to scare baby Cheyenne by giving her a nightmares? Well, maybe it's because Heckyl wanted to get a hold of Cheyenne. What will happen next? Will Harmony get to spend quality time with baby Cheyenne? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned. Please continue to comment. Thanks**


	31. Harmony and Baby Cheyenne Part 1

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey, guys. Glad you're continuing to stay tuned in. I'm glad you're enjoying this fan fic so far and I'm also glad that I have become friends with all of you.**

 **Anyways, to make a moment like quality time special, it's time to make 2 of my OC's to come together. I hope you guys like this relationship with Harmony and baby Cheyenne. Continue to comment.**

10:00 A.M.

That morning, everyone woke up between 8:30 A.M. and 10:10 A.M.

When Riley got up, he came down to the base.

"Morning, guys." Riley said as he saw Tyler, Kendall, Shelby, Koda, Chase, Harmony, and Sir Ivan sitting at the table.

"Morning." Harmony said as she was yawning.

As they were all sitting at the table, talking, Tyler then looked over at the crib and saw Cheyenne, who was still asleep.

"Is Cheyenne still in the crib asleep?" Tyler asked as he still was looking over at the crib.

"I think she still is." Shelby said.

10:05 A.M.

As Harmony and the gang were talking, baby Cheyenne heard Harmony's voice and got up.

All of them then turned around and noticed Cheyenne standing up in her crib.

Harmony then got up from where she was sitting at, went over to the crib, and picked Cheyenne up out of her crib.

Right after that, Harmony then took Cheyenne back over to where she was sitting at.

She then sat down, with baby Cheyenne on her lap.

Right as Cheyenne was sitting on Harmony's lap, baby Cheyenne started crying.

Harmony then looked down at baby Cheyenne.

"She must be hungry." Harmony said as she got up and held on tight to baby Cheyenne, with baby Cheyenne's head on her shoulder, crying.

"What do we feed her?" Tyler asked Harmony.

"Baby food." Harmony said as she was calming down baby Cheyenne.

"Who's feeding her this time? I'd like to see one of you have fun with feeding Cheyenne." Tyler asked.

"I'll feed her." Harmony said as she was drying Cheyenne's tears with her fingers.

Tyler and Ivan then brought the highchair over to the dining room table.

Harmony then places baby Cheyenne into the high chair.

Right after that, baby Cheyenne then pointed at Koda's blue tank top.

Tyler then knew what Cheyenne wanted.

"Harmony, do you have any blueberry baby food?" Tyler asked Harmony as she was standing beside baby Cheyenne, holding her hand.

Harmony then grabs her bag with the other hand when she opens her bag, she found the blueberry baby food.

She then got it out, opened it up, and when Kendall gave her the spoon to Harmony, she placed a spoonful on the spoon and began feeding Cheyenne.

As Harmony was feeding Cheyenne, Tyler, Ivan, Riley, Koda, and Chase were recording it on their phones and as they were watching, they were laughing.

"Very funny, guys." Harmony said as she was looking up at them and also trying to keep her eyes on baby Cheyenne.

"We not laugh at you. We uh laugh at Cheyenne." Koda said.

"Okay, Koda." Harmony said.

 **(Okay. So, baby Cheyenne really likes it when Harmony is taking care of her. What will happen next? Will baby Cheyenne tell someone that she has to go to the bathroom? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned. Also, if you're going to ask where Ivan and Koda got cell phones from, they earned enough money from working at the Dino Bite Café. Please continue to comment. Thanks**


	32. Potty Time For Cheyenne

After Harmony was done feeding Cheyenne, baby Cheyenne, who Harmony now gotten out of the highchair, looked at the boys with her sad eyes.

Tyler then saw his daughter looking at him like she was about to cry.

"What's wrong with her, Harmony?" Tyler asked Harmony.

Harmony then looked at baby Cheyenne.

"Cheyenne, what's wrong?" Harmony asked baby Cheyenne as she was holding her.

Shelby, Riley, Koda, Chase, and Tyler all looked over at Sir Ivan.

"Don't look at me. It wasn't my fault. Sir Tyler started it." Sir Ivan said.

Then, Shelby, Riley, Koda, Chase, and Sir Ivan looked at Tyler.

"Look, I'm trying to learn from Harmony how to be a good father to Cheyenne." Tyler said.

Everyone then looked at Harmony.

"Sorry." Koda said.

Kendall then came over to where her sister was, holding baby Cheyenne.

"Cheyenne, please don't start crying." Kendall said as she was trying to get baby Cheyenne to be happy, not sad.

Baby Cheyenne then looks from Tyler to Kendall and then back to Harmony.

Baby Cheyenne tries to speak but, all that comes out of her mouth is baby sounds.

"This is not good." Harmony said as she was listening as Cheyenne was making baby sounds with her mouth.

Tyler then came over to Harmony.

"What do you mean this is not good? What's going on with Cheyenne?" Tyler asked Harmony.

Everyone then looked at Cheyenne and baby Cheyenne was scrunching up, which meant that she was about to blow.

"Uh-oh." Sir Ivan said as he was watching baby Cheyenne.

"She's making baby sounds." Harmony said.

Kendall then realized what baby Cheyenne was trying to do.

"She's trying to talk, Harmony." Kendall said.

Then, Shelby, Riley, and Chase came over to where Harmony was standing and they were wanting to know what baby Cheyenne was trying to do.

"What's her problem?" Shelby asked as they were watching baby Cheyenne.

Baby Cheyenne then looked like she was scared by something or someone.

"Is she trying to use the bathroom in front of us?" Chase asked as he saw Cheyenne's diaper getting bloated.

Riley then looked at baby Cheyenne.

"Or is she scared to?" Riley asked, seeing baby Cheyenne scared.

Harmony then looked at Cheyenne once more.

"Cheyenne, what's wrong?" Harmony asked, concerned.

Cheyenne then felt an urge to go to the bathroom and she started crossing her legs and trying to hold it in.

Tyler then got really concerned.

"Cheyenne, sweetie, please answer Harmony." Tyler said, concerned about baby Cheyenne.

Baby Cheyenne then tried to talk.

"I…need…to…go…to…the…bathwoom." Baby Cheyenne said.

Harmony then understood what baby Cheyenne was saying and she knew exactly what to do.

Everyone then looked at Harmony with a concerned look on their faces.

"She wants to go to the bathroom." Harmony said as she was holding baby Cheyenne.

The boys then all got into a panic.

"I don't know what to do." Tyler said, in a panicky tone.

"Me uh don't uh know uh either." Koda said, unsure of himself.

"I'm not going with her." Riley said, as a statement.

"What are we doing again?" Sir Ivan asked, unsure of what to do.

"Just bring her to the bathroom." Harmony said, saying it one time.

They all just stand there, without a clue and when Harmony sees them not moving, she sighs.

"Just bring her to the bathroom." Harmony said, now complaining.

Kendall then came over to where Tyler was standing.

"Tyler, how about if you and me take Cheyenne to the bathroom?" Kendall suggested to Tyler.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Tyler said as Harmony handed baby Cheyenne back to him.

Tyler then carries Cheyenne to the bathroom.

When they got near the bathroom door, he then placed Cheyenne down on the floor and Cheyenne walked on into the bathroom.

Kendall then turned on the light for her and then, shut the door and they waited outside of the door.

 **(Okay. So, baby Cheyenne was trying to talk. That's good, right? Well, she was trying to communicate her point across to them that she really had to go to the bathroom and now, she FINALLY made it and she also gets to have some alone time in the bathroom by herself without parental supervision. What's going to happen next? Will Cheyenne try to lock herself in the bathroom? Well, you'll have to find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned. Please continue to comment. Thanks**


	33. Baby Cheyenne Locks Herself In

10 minutes later…

As Tyler and Kendall were waiting for Cheyenne to get out of the bathroom, inside, Cheyenne was about to use the bathroom and she had a better idea.

She used the little stepping steps and she reached the door and locked it.

She then stepped down, unzipped her footsie pajamas, took off her diaper, sat down on the toilet, and she was now using the bathroom.

Just as Tyler and Kendall were waiting outside of the door, Tyler started getting concerned about Cheyenne so he then tried to open the door but, couldn't.

"Harmony? Cheyenne, sweetie, please open this door." Tyler said as he was trying to open the bathroom door.

Then, Harmony came running.

"What's wrong, Tyler?" Harmony asked as Tyler was trying to open the door.

"I've tried opening this door…but…it seems to be…locked." Tyler said, about to cry.

"Harmony, our baby is in there. What do we do?" Kendall asked her sister.

Harmony then used her hairclip to unlock the door.

As Harmony was using her hairclip to get the door unlocked, Tyler got worried.

"Well? Is it working?" Tyler asked, concerned.

"Yea." Harmony said.

Meanwhile, back inside the bathroom…

Just as soon as baby Cheyenne gets done using the potty, she gets off, flushes the toilet, puts her diaper back on and she also zips up her footsie pajamas.

Right after she did that, all of a sudden, blood began to build up really bad in her lungs and all of a sudden, she felt dizzy.

Right as she was feeling dizzy, all of a sudden, she couldn't breathe.

Meanwhile, back outside of the bathroom…

The hairclip then tried to get the lock to come open and it did.

 **(Okay. So, now, baby Cheyenne is a really smart baby who really wanted some privacy in the bathroom but, when she locks the door, she also realizes that Mama and Dada are on the other side, waiting for her to come out. There's also an additional condition inside Cheyenne's lungs where ammonia sets in and her pharynx, larynx, and epiglottis tube is now starting to die out. What will happen next? Will they be calling 911 to get Cheyenne to the hospital? Well, you'll have to find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned. Please continue to comment because now, it's going to get more dramatic. Thanks**


	34. Call 911

When they got into the bathroom, they saw Cheyenne, lying on the floor, struggling to breathe.

Harmony knelt down to baby Cheyenne's level.

Sir Ivan came in.

"Hey, guys." Sir Ivan said as he came in.

"Well, it's about time. Cheyenne, do you need help?" Kendall asked Cheyenne as she was talking to Sir Ivan.

Cheyenne's crying painfully.

"Cheyenne, what's wrong?" Harmony asked, concerned.

Cheyenne's trying to tell Harmony what was going on but, when she did, blood started coming out of her mouth.

Tyler saw it and got really concerned.

"Cheyenne?" Tyler said, concerned for his daughter.

Shelby then got mad.

"THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD IT!" Shelby said.

Harmony then got the wash cloth and began to rub Cheyenne's mouth with the washcloth.

Shelby then came into the bathroom, got down to baby Cheyenne's level and she slapped Cheyenne. At least 10 times to where it was turning baby Cheyenne blue.

Right after Shelby slapped baby Cheyenne, Shelby then left to the Café.

"Cheyenne, my fair maiden…" Sir Ivan said, concerned about baby Cheyenne not breathing.

Tyler then looked at Riley.

"Riley, where's Cheyenne's energem?" Tyler asked Riley as Kendall and Harmony were trying to wake Cheyenne up.

"I'll go get it." Kendall said.

Then, Kendall left to go get Cheyenne's energem.

As Kendall was gone to get Cheyenne's energem, Harmony sat down on the floor, criss-cross applesauce and she grabbed baby Cheyenne from the cold floor and she started holding baby Cheyenne.

A few minutes later, Kendall came back.

"Okay. I got…Oh my gosh. What in the heck happened?" Kendall asked, speechless as she saw her daughter turning blue in the face and baby Cheyenne's body was becoming unresponsive.

"What happened, Kendall?" Harmony asked her sister.

"Cheyenne's turning blue. What should we do?" Kendall said as she saw baby Cheyenne's face, blue as a blueberry.

Keeper then came in.

"Maybe we should take her to a hospital." Keeper suggested.

"I can give her a checkup." Harmony said.

Then, Riley came in and gave her her doctor's bag.

Harmony then gave Riley a little kiss on his cheek, just to say thank you.

She then opened her doctor's bag and got out her stephoscope.

Tyler then got worried.

"What are you going to do now, Harmony?" Tyler asked Harmony, concerned.

"I'm going to check her heart and breathing." Harmony said.

Then, Harmony began to check Cheyenne's heart rate.

Kendall then knelt down to baby Cheyenne.

"Okay, Cheyenne, breathe in." Kendall said, gently.

Then, baby Cheyenne tried to breathe.

Every time Cheyenne breathed in, it hurted really bad.

Harmony then checked Cheyenne's blood pressure.

Tyler saw on the digital blood pressure machine that the numbers were going up and then down again.

"Harmony, is she responding?" Kendall asked her sister.

Harmony then looked at baby Cheyenne.

"Yes. Her blood pressure is a bit low." Harmony said, looking at the digital numbers and one said 60 on top and the other said 20 on bottom.

Tyler then kneeled down to baby Cheyenne.

"Cheyenne, sweetie, please respond." Tyler said.

Cheyenne doesn't even move and it gets everyone concerned.

Kendall's eyes began to well up with tears.

"Harmony, she's not responding. Do we call 911?" Kendall asked as Harmony was getting up off of the floor, with baby Cheyenne in her arms.

"Yes." Harmony said.

Kendall then goes outside to go call 911.

Tyler then follows her.

 **(Poor Cheyenne. She's in pain right now and she can't even breathe. Harmony's a doctor and she even did a check up on baby Cheyenne. Then, complications came. Everyone then got worried about baby Cheyenne and Kendall's now crying. What will happen next? Will we meet Cheyenne's friend, Harley Diaz and the family? Will we experience a ride in an ambulance to the Amber Beach Medical Hospital? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned. Please continue to comment. Thanks**


	35. On The Way To The Hospital

Right after Kendall got through calling 911, Tyler and her came back into the base and told everyone to meet them at the loading dock.

Everyone then followed Kendall and Tyler to the loading dock. Especially Harmony, who was holding baby Cheyenne because baby Cheyenne was still not breathing and they need to get her to a hospital and fast.

10 minutes later, they meet the 911 people.

Out of the ambulance came Harley Diaz, Cheyenne's best friend and Harley's dad, Mr. Diaz, who was helping his daughter, Harley lift the stretcher onto the dock.

"We'll take Cheyenne on to the hospital. Harmony, Tyler, and Kendall, do you guys want to come with us?" Harley said as Harmony placed Cheyenne on the hospital bed stretcher.

Tyler and Kendall then got into the ambulance.

Mr. Diaz then got into the driver's side of the ambulance.

As Harley was trying to get the stretcher into the back of the ambulance, she was struggling to lift it into the back.

Harmony then came over to her.

"Do you need any help, Harley?" Harmony asked.

"Yes. I do need help. My mom is a doctor and we moved here to Amber Beach a few years ago." Harley told Harmony.

They then lifted the stretcher into the back of the ambulance.

"I'm the driver of this ambulance." Mr. Diaz said.

Then, Harmony put an IV into Cheyenne's arm.

Cheyenne starts screaming and crying as Mr. Diaz is pulling out of the museum loading dock and is now heading to the hospital.

On the ride there, baby Cheyenne opened her eyes and she really wanted someone really badly.

"Mama…Dada?" Baby Cheyenne said, in a weak tone as she was trying to breathe.

Harmony was standing right beside the hospital bed stretcher.

"It's okay, Cheyenne, your father and mother are with you." Harmony said, reassuring her.

Tyler then came over to her.

"Cheyenne, sweetie, you're going to be okay. Once we get to the hospital." Tyler said, giving his daughter a reassuring kiss on her cheek.

He then sat back down.

As Cheyenne was lying down in the hospital bed, she began to worry.

"Harmony?" Baby Cheyenne said, about to start crying.

Harmony then went over to baby Cheyenne.

"Yes, Cheyenne?" Harmony responded.

"Where's Mama? Me wan Mama." Baby Cheyenne asked Harmony before she started having a panic attack.

"She's with me." Harmony said as she was soothing baby Cheyenne back to sleep.

Within a few moments, Cheyenne fell asleep.

But, as she was trying to breathe, the thoughts of her mom (Kendall) and her dad (Tyler) were in her head.

"Mama…Dada?" Baby Cheyenne said, weakly as she was trying to breathe.

Within 5 minutes, they then pull into the hospital emergency room loading/departure dock.

Just as soon as the ambulance stopped, Tyler and Kendall then got out of the ambulance.

"Tyler, sis, come with me." Harmony said as she was getting out.

"What are we doing?" Tyler asked.

Mr. Diaz then got out of the ambulance so that he could help his daughter, Harley, with the stretcher that had baby Cheyenne in it.

"Harley, my daughter, can you roll the stretcher out?" Mr. Diaz asked Harley.

"Yes, father." Harley said.

 **(Okay. So, now, they've got Cheyenne to the hospital and are now going to get her to the room where she needs to be. What will happen next? Will they get Cheyenne to the Nursery room on time? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned. Please continue to comment. Thanks**


	36. Getting Cheyenne To The Nursery Room

Harley and her father then rolled the stretcher out and they're now walking into the emergency room doors.

"Do you need help, Mr. Diaz?" Harmony asked Mr. Diaz as he was helping Harley roll the stretcher to Mrs. Diaz.

"I don't think I need any help. Me and Harley got it." Mr. Diaz said as they were getting closer to the receptionist's desk.

When they got there, they saw Mrs. Diaz.

Mrs. Diaz then looked up from the computer.

"Can I help you?" Mrs. Diaz asked.

Harmony then looked at baby Cheyenne, who was still blue in the face.

"Be careful with her." Harmony said, about to start crying.

Mrs. Diaz then came out from around the receptionist's desk to Harmony.

"Harmony, can you tell me what's wrong with Cheyenne?" Mrs. Diaz asked as she looked at baby Cheyenne and then looked at Harmony.

Harmony then hands Mrs. Diaz the clipboard of Cheyenne's symptoms.

"She has blood in her lungs and her face is blue." Harmony said, concerned.

Mrs. Diaz then gave the clipboard to a nurse and the nurse started typing it into Cheyenne's medical records.

"Oh my gosh. That does sound serious. Rachel? Daphne? Harley? And Ethan?" Mrs. Diaz said.

Then, out from behind the desk came Daphne, Ethan, and Rachel.

"Yes?" Daphne, Ethan, Rachel, and Harley responded.

"Can you please take Cheyenne to the nursery room? There's an oxygen tent waiting for her and there'll be a few more nurses coming in there to blood test Cheyenne." Mrs. Diaz instructed them to do.

"Yes, doctor." Daphne, Ethan, Rachel, Harley, and Harmony and Mr. Diaz said.

Then, Mr. Diaz and the others helped roll Cheyenne to the Nursery room.

 **(Okay. So, now, they're getting Cheyenne to the Nursery room. I wonder what Tyler and Kendall are doing right now. Waiting in the waiting room? Well, you'll see in the next chapter. Also, as they're waiting, Shelby and the others are going to be showing up. What will happen next? Will they blood test Cheyenne? Will Cheyenne have someone in there to help her calm down? You'll have to find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned. Please continue to comment. Thanks**


	37. Blood Testing Baby Cheyenne

When they got into the Nursery Room, Chloe, Cindy, Sandra, Bianca, Monica, Heather, and Cynthia was waiting for them.

When baby Cheyenne opened her eyes and saw her closest friends as nurses, Cheyenne began to panic.

Harmony then rubbed Cheyenne's head.

"Where's Dada? Where's Mama?" Baby Cheyenne asked as Cynthia was measuring Cheyenne's arm and as Cindy was rubbing Cheyenne's main vein with rubbing alcohol.

"They're in the waiting room." Harmony said, reassuring baby Cheyenne as she was trying to fidget and fight.

"I wan my Dada." Baby Cheyenne said.

Harley then placed her hand on top of Cheyenne's.

"Relax, Cheyenne, we're not going to hurt you." Harley said, reassuring baby Cheyenne.

Chloe then got the needle ready.

When baby Cheyenne saw the needle, she was screaming and crying.

Harmony then got out her Dino video phone and called Tyler.

Tyler was in the waiting room, almost asleep on Kendall's shoulder when his Dino phone rang.

He then answers the phone.

"What's going on, Harmony? Shelby and the others haven't arrived yet." Tyler asked Harmony, concerned.

"Tyler, Cheyenne wants you." Harmony said.

When Tyler heard his daughter's name, he then got up from his seat.

"I'm on the way. Tell her not to worry." Tyler told Harmony.

Then, both of them hung up and Mrs. Diaz pointed Tyler in the direction of the Nursery room, where baby Cheyenne and Harmony was.

Harmony then places her hand on Cheyenne's, making sure Cheyenne was still there.

"Cheyenne, your father is coming." Harmony said, reassuring Cheyenne.

Chloe then came near Cheyenne with the needle.

"How much longer are we going to wait? I'm ready to blood test Cheyenne." Chloe said as Cheyenne was screaming and crying louder as Chloe picked her up.

"He's on the way." Harmony said, reassuring Chloe.

5 minutes later…

Tyler came running into the nursery room.

Chloe was speechless.

"He's here, Chloe, you can start to give Cheyenne the injection." Harmony said.

When Tyler saw Chloe holding Cheyenne, he got really concerned.

"Where's my baby? Who's holding her? Why is Chloe here?" Tyler asked as he saw Cynthia place a bag that connected to the tube that was underneath the needle.

Harmony came over to Tyler and she hugged him.

"Tyler, calm down." Harmony said.

Tyler couldn't calm down when he heard his daughter crying.

"Where's my baby? Who has her?" Tyler asked, still concerned about Cheyenne, his daughter.

"She's here in the nursery and Chloe has her." Harmony said.

Chloe then passed baby Cheyenne to Harmony.

Harmony and Tyler then sat on the hospital bed, with baby Cheyenne in Harmony's arms and Tyler holding on to one of baby Cheyenne's hands.

"Alright. I'm ready to stick the needle in." Chloe said.

Harley then helped Chloe.

When they injected the needle into Cheyenne's arm, baby Cheyenne started screaming and crying really loud than before.

"It's okay, Cheyenne, me and Tyler are here with you." Harmony said as she and Tyler were helping baby Cheyenne to calm down.

10 minutes later, Baby Cheyenne calmed down and the bag filled up halfway to the top.

Harley then gently pulled the needle out of Cheyenne's arm and Cheyenne didn't even cry.

"Good girl, Cheyenne." Harmony praised as Heather and Cindy were bandaging the place where they took blood from on Cheyenne's arm.

 **(Poor Cheyenne. She was so scared to get blood drawn. But, why did they have to blood test her? To see where her blood levels based on the oxygen intake? Well, we'll have to find out in the next chapter. What will happen next? Will Shelby and the others show up? You'll find out next chapter so, stay tuned. Continue to comment. Thanks**


	38. Blood and Temp Panic Attack

Right after Cindy and Heather bandaged Cheyenne's arm, Cheyenne calms down and rests in Harmony's arms.

"So, what now?" Ethan Diaz asked.

"Can we put her in the oxygen tent crib or is there going to be more tests?" Harley asked.

Mrs. Diaz came back in with Cheyenne's chart and she hands it to Harmony.

"She needs her blood pressure and temperature checked." Harmony said.

"I'll check Cheyenne's blood pressure." Harley said, volunteering.

"I'll check Cheyenne's temperature." Ethan said, also volunteering.

Harmony then got out her doctor bag and gave the blood pressure cuff to Harley and the thermometer to Ethan.

Before they were about to do what Harmony told them to do, Cheyenne started crying again.

Cheyenne was in Tyler's arms and Harmony rubs Cheyenne's head.

"Harmony, is Cheyenne having a panic attack?" Tyler asked Harmony as Cheyenne is crying.

Outside of the Nursery room window, Kendall, Shelby, Riley, Koda, Ivan, and Chase were watching to see what was going on inside.

"Yes she is, Tyler. Why don't you comfort her?" Harmony asked Tyler as baby Cheyenne was still crying as Harley and Ethan were about to do their assignments to Cheyenne.

"I'm not sure what to do. Harmony, how should I comfort her?" Tyler asked.

Meanwhile, outside of the nursery window…

Koda was trying to get to the door but, Riley and Kendall were holding him back.

"Let me in. Me see Cheyenne." Koda said as he saw Harley and Ethan getting ready to do something to Cheyenne.

"No. They're trying to do something to her, Koda, you have to wait." Shelby said, reassuring Koda.

Meanwhile, back in the nursery, Cheyenne was still crying.

"Cheyenne, it's okay. We'll make you better." Harmony said, trying to calm baby Cheyenne down.

Meanwhile…

"Let me in." Koda said, demandingly.

Riley then got a hold of Koda and hugged him.

"Koda, please understand." Riley said as he was hugging Koda as Koda was crying.

"What's going on in there?" Shelby asked.

"I think Cheyenne's having a panic attack." Kendall said.

Then, Harmony came out of the Nursery room.

"Yes. She's having a panic attack but, we're calming her down, Koda." Harmony said, reassuring everyone.

Then, Tyler came out.

"Harmony, come on." Tyler said, worriedly.

Then, all of a sudden, a green spark came from Kendall's bag.

 **(Okay. So, now they're through taking Cheyenne's blood and are now going to take Cheyenne's blood pressure and Cheyenne's temperature. But, why is everyone so worried? What will happen next? Will they be moving Cheyenne to ICU and will they be getting the results to the blood test? Well, you'll find out next chapter so, stay tuned. Continue to comment. Thanks**


	39. The Shocking News

Kendall then reached into her bag and found Cheyenne's energem.

"You're not going to show that to Cheyenne, are you?" Shelby asked Kendall.

"Not yet. But, maybe tonight." Kendall said.

"Lady Harmony, how's the fair maiden?" Sir Ivan asked Harmony.

"She's calming down." Harmony said.

Mrs. Diaz then came out and pulled Harmony aside and talked to her about Cheyenne. Harmony then nodded her head.

Right after Harley took Cheyenne's blood pressure, she recorded it on the clipboard and after Ethan took Cheyenne's temperature, he also recorded it on the clipboard.

Mrs. Diaz then went back in and told Heather, Cindy, and Cynthia to go ahead and transfer Cheyenne to ICU. They then obeyed her and they started rolling the bed out that had Cheyenne in it to ICU.

"So, what now?" Shelby asked.

Harley then looked at her mom.

"Mom, do we have to do any more tests on Cheyenne? She looks so blue in the face." Harley asked her mother, concerned for her friend, Cheyenne.

"We keep her in the hospital overnight." Harmony said.

Mrs. Diaz then looks at her daughter, Harley, worried.

"Mom, do we have to do more tests on Cheyenne? I'm really worried about her." Harley asked her mom as tears were welling up in her eyes.

Harley then starts crying in front of Tyler, Harmony, her mom, and her brother.

Harmony then came up to Harley and hugged her.

Tyler then went over to Mrs. Diaz.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Diaz, but, are there going to be any more tests done on Cheyenne? Besides, where is she right now?" Tyler asked Mrs. Diaz, concerned.

"Yes. She is in ICU." Mrs. Diaz said.

When Tyler heard the word ICU, Tyler then got really concerned.

"WHAT?! Why did they move her there? I thought she was supposed to be here since she's a baby." Tyler asked, more concerned.

Once Harley calmed down, she went with her mom and her brother to the Intensive Care Unit (ICU) side of the hospital.

Kendall then came over to Tyler.

"Tyler, honey, what's going on?" Kendall asked Tyler.

"They moved her to ICU." Tyler said.

"WHAT?!" Everyone said, now about to get mad about it.

"But why?" Koda asked, concerned.

"Guys, calm down. We are moving her because her blood levels are low." Harmony said.

Tyler then got mad and Harmony and Kendall had to get a hold of him.

"YOU TAKE ME TO SEE HER RIGHT NOW!" Tyler said, getting mad and raging.

As they were arguing, you could still hear Harley crying down the hall.

"What?! Cheyenne…NO!" Harley said, crying and screaming for her friend.

Harmony then pressed a pressure on Tyler's neck.

"What…What are you doing?" Tyler asked, still a little mad at Harmony.

"Calming you down." Harmony said.

"Harmony, sis, please don't hurt him." Kendall said.

Then, Harley came running down the hall back into Harmony's arms.

Harley then cries more.

"Harmony? Tyler? Ivan? All of you? Please help me. I want to see Cheyenne." Harley said as she was crying and screaming in Harmony's chest.

A few minutes later, Harley calmed down.

"Let's go see Cheyenne." Harmony said.

Then, they go to the ICU side of the hospital.

 **(Poor Harley. Poor Tyler. Poor Kendall. Poor Koda. They're all worried about Cheyenne. Even Sir Ivan. I know, right? It seems as though everyone is worried about baby Cheyenne. What will happen next? Will they get to see baby Cheyenne and stay in a hospital room that's big as one of those fancy hotel rooms. Well, you'll find out next chapter so, stay tuned. Please continue to comment. Thanks**


	40. The Reunion

When they got there, they saw Mrs. Diaz.

Mrs. Diaz was standing outside of Cheyenne's door.

Harley then had to go in.

"Excuse me…Mrs. Diaz?" Kendall said, in a worried tone.

"Yes?" Mrs. Diaz responded.

"Are they through testing Cheyenne yet?" Kendall asked, concerned about their daughter, Cheyenne.

"Yes." Mrs. Diaz said.

"Can we see her? Harmony?" Tyler asked, concerned.

Then, Ethan and Harley came out of the room.

"Yes." Harmony said.

Then, they go in the room.

The room was exactly like one of those fancy hotel rooms. It had a living room, a dining room, a kitchen, 2 bathrooms, a nursery and at least 9 or 10 bedrooms. Some bedrooms had TVs in them.

When they got in the room, they found Cheyenne.

She was lying in the oxygen tent crib in the living room.

Everyone then ran over to her. Especially Harley.

"Hey, guys, I'm just here to see Cheyenne." Harley said, reassuring everyone.

Kendall then looked at Riley.

"Riley?" Kendall called Riley's name.

"Yes?" Riley responded.

"Is Cheyenne breathing now or no?" Kendall asked.

Harmony then looked at baby Cheyenne and saw that she was breathing regularly now.

"Yes she is." Harmony said, reassuring Kendall about baby Cheyenne.

"Thank goodness." Kendall said, letting out the relief.

Then, Koda tugged on Harmony's white doctor's coat.

"What uh time is it?" Koda asked.

Harmony then looked at the clock on the living room wall.

"It's 9:00 at night." Harmony said, reassuring Koda.

"Do we need to get into our pajamas or can we stay up a little bit longer?" Kendall asked Harmony.

Mrs. Diaz then came back in.

"Mrs. Diaz, can my friends stay in the spare bedrooms?" Harmony asked Mrs. Diaz.

"Sure. Harley, do you want to stay with them?" Mrs. Diaz said as she looked at Harley.

"Yes." Harley said.

"Okay. Rachel, Daphne, and Ethan, let's go." Mrs. Diaz said as Rachel and Daphne came out from one of the rooms and Ethan was waiting outside of Cheyenne's hospital room.

Then, they left.

 **(Okay. So, now, they're reuniting back with baby Cheyenne and now, Harley will get to stay with them to help take care of baby Cheyenne. What will happen next? Will Tyler and Harmony get to reunite with baby Cheyenne? Well, you'll find out next chapter so, stay tuned. Please continue to comment. Thanks**


	41. Harmony and Baby Cheyenne Part 2

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey, guys. Glad you're tuning in to Harmony: The Lavender Ranger and I'm glad some authors are now following me. So far, you guys have experienced a lot going on with baby Cheyenne but, not to worry, there are still going to be some stuff continuing to go on. Only 5 more days until my birthday and only 3 more days until Summer Break starts. Thank you for staying tuned in and can't wait to see what you come up with in your reviews.**

Right after Mrs. Diaz, Ethan, Daphne, and Rachel left, Koda began to wonder where the video game room was because Chase and him was wanting to play video games.

"Where's video game?" Koda asked.

"There is no video game." Harmony said.

"What uh we do?" Koda asked.

Chase then had an idea.

"How about if we take Cheyenne outside?" Chase suggested.

"Someone has to be with her." Harmony said.

Kendall then began to wonder about Cheyenne's breathing.

"Is she breathing regularly now?" Kendall asked.

"Yes." Harmony responded.

Then, the idea of taking Cheyenne outside slipped from Kendall's mind.

"Well, I don't think you should take Cheyenne outside." Kendall said.

Then, Harmony knew of a room where baby Cheyenne could get some fresh air.

"There's a room that Cheyenne can get some fresh air." Harmony suggested.

Tyler then got baby Cheyenne from the oxygen tent crib.

"Which room is that?" Tyler asked.

"She still has to wear the oxygen mask." Harmony said as she saw a little bit of blue on Cheyenne's face.

Kendall then gives Tyler the oxygen mask and he places it on Cheyenne's face.

"What room is it?" Tyler asked Harmony.

"Follow me." Harmony said.

Tyler then follows Harmony to the special room.

When Tyler got in there, it was more than Tyler could ever imagine.

"Here's the room. It has a book shelf of baby books." Harmony said, showing Tyler the room.

Tyler then looks at Cheyenne.

"Do you think she'll wake up?" Tyler asked Harmony, concerned.

"Yes." Harmony responded.

Just as Tyler sat down in the rocking chair, baby Cheyenne woke up and started crying.

"Hi, Cheyenne." Harmony said, excited to see baby Cheyenne wake up from the past few hours.

Baby Cheyenne then stopped crying when she heard Harmony's voice.

"Harmony?...Dada? That…you?" Baby Cheyenne asked Harmony and Tyler.

"Yes, Cheyenne." Harmony said, reassuring baby Cheyenne.

"Cheyenne, sweetie, it's us." Tyler said, reassuring baby Cheyenne.

Then, Cheyenne started crying again.

Tyler then handed baby Cheyenne over to Harmony and Harmony began to hold baby Cheyenne.

"It's okay, Cheyenne." Harmony said as she was trying to calm baby Cheyenne down.

Tyler then places his arm around Harmony.

 **(Okay. So, now, Koda's trying to find video game. Harmony told Koda there was no video game. Harley's calmed down since she saw Cheyenne. Everyone was worried about baby Cheyenne. Is this cute or what? Harmony is so excited to see her little partner, Cheyenne awake and now, she is going to be calming baby Cheyenne down. What will happen next? Will Chase and Koda create a new video game? Will they figure out if baby Cheyenne is hungry and thirsty? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned. Please continue to comment. Thanks**


	42. Battle Zords 5: Para VS Stego

"Cheyenne, sweetie, are you thirsty?" Tyler asked baby Cheyenne, sweetly.

Cheyenne shakes her head.

"Harmony, what do I do?" Tyler asked Harmony as baby Cheyenne was crying.

"Cheyenne, are you hungry?" Harmony asked baby Cheyenne, sweetly.

Cheyenne yet again cries and shakes her head.

"Harmony, what do I do?" Tyler asked Harmony as he was panicking.

Harmony then began to think.

"Harmony…PLEASE! TELL ME!" Tyler said, complaining about his daughter crying and he is still panicking.

"Just read her a story." Harmony said as she was getting a book down form the shelf.

"I don't know if that'll work. You can see that her throat is so dehydrated and her stomach is rumbling." Tyler said as he heard Cheyenne's stomach growling from a mile away.

"She needs food and water." Harmony said as she was holding baby Cheyenne.

"What do we give her to eat and drink, Harmony? She's a baby." Tyler said, now still panicking.

"They have baby food in the café." Harmony said.

Kendall then comes in.

"Harmony?" Kendall called her sister's name.

"Yes?" Harmony responded.

"Take a look outside of our hospital window. Do you see Chase and Koda with their zords?" Kendall asked Harmony.

Harmony then looked down, with baby Cheyenne in her arms, and saw Koda and Chase with their Dino zords.

"What are they doing?" Tyler asked as he looked down and saw Chase and Koda.

Riley then came in.

"They're playing their new video game. Battle Zords 5." Riley said.

Harmony then sighed.

Outside…

"Para zord…Blast." Chase said.

Para zord then blasts fireballs out of its mouth.

"Stego shield." Koda said.

The Stego zord then uses its shield to defend itself.

 **(Okay. So, Koda and Chase have created this new video game that involves their Dino Zords. Tyler is still panicking because he doesn't know what to do when Cheyenne's crying. What will happen next? Will Riley do something out of the ordinary that Tyler won't? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned. Please continue to comment. Thanks**


	43. Riley Feeds Baby Cheyenne

As they were watching the Dino Zord fight, Kendall then realized that the Para zord blasts were really loud and could wake Cheyenne up.

"They need to keep it down." Kendall said.

Riley was the one holding baby Cheyenne and everyone turned around and realized that Harmony was gone.

"Where did Harmony go?" Riley asked as he was holding baby Cheyenne.

"Yeah. Where did she go?" Shelby asked, wondering the same thing.

"She went to go get Cheyenne something to eat." Kendall said.

"Do you think she'll be back?" Riley asked Kendall.

"Of course." Tyler said.

A few minutes later, Harmony came back with some baby food and a bottle of milk.

"That was quick." Tyler said.

"Harmony?" Kendall called Harmony's name.

"Yes?" Harmony responded.

"Can we feed Cheyenne or is it too late?" Kendall asked.

"You can feed her." Harmony said.

Kendall then was surprised.

"Me? Who's going to bottle feed Cheyenne?" Kendall said as Riley was about to take baby Cheyenne into the dining room.

"Tyler can." Harmony said.

Tyler then got his cellphone out.

"Okay. So, is anyone else hungry? I was going to order pizza and have it delivered to our hospital room." Tyler said as he was about to go outside.

"Actually you can, Tyler." Harmony said.

Then, everyone met up in the dining room.

"How about if I can feed Cheyenne and Tyler can go out and get pizza?" Riley asked as he placed Cheyenne into the highchair.

"Okay. That's perfect." Harmony said.

Tyler then goes outside to order the pizza and Riley starts feeding Cheyenne.

 **(Okay. So, Harmony had to go get Cheyenne something to eat and something to drink. Poor Cheyenne. I sure hope she gets to be feeling better soon. What will happen next? Will Cheyenne start screaming again? Will Koda and Chase come back in from their video game they invented? Well, you'll find out next chapter so, stay tuned. Continue to comment. Thanks**


	44. Dinner and A Movie

30 minutes later, Riley was done feeding Cheyenne and Tyler came back with the pizza.

"Hey. I hope you guys like Pepperoni pizza." Tyler said as he brought the pizza over to the dining room table, where everyone was sitting at.

"Sure." Harmony said.

Everyone then grabs a slice of pizza and started eating.

As they were eating pizza, Chase and Koda came back in.

"Pizza! Let's eat, Koda!" Chase said.

Then, they ran over to the dining room table.

As everyone was eating, Cheyenne, who was in Riley's arms, started yawning but then, screamed.

"Cheyenne, what's wrong?" Harmony asked as she came over to where Riley was, holding baby Cheyenne.

Baby Cheyenne couldn't stop screaming.

Harmony then got baby Cheyenne from Riley's arms and she started holding baby Cheyenne.

"What's wrong with her?" Tyler asked as he got through eating his slice of pizza and is now coming over to where Harmony was, holding baby Cheyenne.

"She yawned and started screaming." Harmony explained as she was bouncing baby Cheyenne, trying to get her to calm down.

"Is she thirsty?" Shelby asked.

"No. Riley already fed her." Harmony said.

"Okay." Kendall said.

Sir Ivan then came over to where Harmony was, holding baby Cheyenne.

"Is she tired, Lady Harmony?" Sir Ivan asked Harmony, concerned about baby Cheyenne.

"I think she's having a spasm." Tyler said as he saw baby Cheyenne shaking.

"She must be tired." Harmony said, looking down at baby Cheyenne.

Then, baby Cheyenne began to calm down and fell asleep in Harmony's arms.

"Uh what now?" Koda asked.

"We can watch a movie." Harmony said.

"I'll put Cheyenne down." Kendall said.

Harmony then gave baby Cheyenne to Kendall and Kendall went to place Cheyenne down into the oxygen tent crib.

Right after Kendall got through with that, everyone then met up on the couch.

"What movie are we watching, Lady Harmony?" Sir Ivan asked Harmony.

"Frozen." Harmony said.

"I love that movie." Kendall said, excitedly as she lowered her voice a little bit so that baby Cheyenne could sleep.

"So does fair maiden Cheyenne." Sir Ivan said as he looked over at the oxygen tent crib, checking on baby Cheyenne.

Harmony then got out her laptop and puts on the movie.

Everyone then gathered around her and began to watch the movie.

 **(Okay. So, Tyler ordered a pizza and had it delivered to their hospital room. But, who won the Battle Zords 5 game round 1? Chase or Koda? Also, as everyone was eating a slice of pizza, baby Cheyenne started screaming. But, for what reason? Was she having a spasm like Tyler said she was? Well, you'll find out. What will happen next? Will we find out things about Harmony? Will baby Cheyenne get up and start screaming again? Will Shelby get mad? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned. Continue to comment. Thanks**


	45. Nobody To Blame

As everyone was watching the movie, Koda began to wonder about something.

"Who uh watch Cheyenne during night?" Koda asked.

"I'll watch her." Harmony said, volunteering.

"You sure, Harmony? You need to sleep." Tyler said as he saw sleep spots underneath Harmony's eyes.

"I'll be fine." Harmony said as she was yawning.

"Come on, Harmony, please…" Shelby begged.

"I'm on night shift." Harmony said.

"Really? Who gives you that shift?" Tyler asked Harmony, teasing Harmony a little bit.

"My supervisor." Harmony said, proudly.

"Who your uh supervisor?" Koda asked, wondering.

"Mrs. Diaz." Harmony said.

Then, Kendall came over to Harmony, yawning.

"Sister? I'm tired." Kendall said, trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes.

"I might have to rest." Harmony said, reassuring everyone.

"Harmony, can I please go to sleep?" Kendall asked Harmony as she was yawning.

"Yes, Kendall." Harmony said.

Kendall then goes down the hall to her room.

Koda then wonders what time it was since he couldn't even read a clock yet.

"Harmony, what uh time uh is it?" Koda asked.

Harmony then got out her phone to check the time.

"9:30 at night." Harmony said.

Tyler then started yawning.

"Is the movie over yet?" Tyler asked, yawning while he was talking.

Shelby then slapped him across the face, once.

"QUIT COMPLAINING!" Shelby said, yelling at Tyler.

Riley then had to shush her.

"Hey, you're going to wake Cheyenne up." Riley said.

As they were watching the movie, Cheyenne was trying to sleep but, there's something else wrong. Something they haven't noticed yet.

Chase and Harley were also watching the movie and all of a sudden, Cheyenne made a noise.

A piercing crying noise.

"Harley, come here." Harmony said as she was over at the oxygen tent crib where baby Cheyenne was, screaming.

Harley then came over to Harmony.

"What is it, Miss?" Harley asked.

"Cheyenne is screaming." Harmony said.

"I don't know what to do. We've only worked with our Mom. We haven't been in any room with babies." Harley said.

"Okay." Harmony said.

Tyler then got up and came over to the oxygen tent crib.

"Is Cheyenne going to be okay? Is she still crying?" Tyler asked, concerned about baby Cheyenne.

They then hear the piercing noise that Cheyenne's making.

Harmony then places her hand on top of Cheyenne's and she started petting Cheyenne's hand.

"Cheyenne, it's okay." Harmony said, trying to soothe Cheyenne back to sleep.

Cheyenne then tries to stop crying but, couldn't.

"Harmony, what's going on?" Tyler asked, concerned.

"Yeah, Harmony, what's going on? Why is Cheyenne crying?" Harley asked Harmony.

Harmony then began to think.

Tyler then looked at baby Cheyenne and then back at Harmony.

"Harmony, why is Cheyenne crying?" Tyler asked Harmony.

Chase and Koda then looked at each other.

"Koda…" Chase started blaming.

"What? It not my fault." Koda said, about to start crying.

Harmony then hugged Koda.

"It's nobody's fault." Harmony said, comforting Koda.

Shelby then came over to the oxygen tent crib.

"What do we do? I want to go to bed but, we're still watching the movie. Someone needs to do something about her." Shelby said as she was about to get Cheyenne out of the oxygen tent crib.

"We let Cheyenne watch the movie." Harmony suggested.

"Is she awake?" Tyler asked.

"Cheyenne is awake." Harmony said, looking over at the oxygen tent crib and she saw baby Cheyenne crying.

"What do we do?" Sir Ivan asked.

"SHE NEEDS TO GO TO SLEEP!" Shelby said, yelling at everyone.

Shelby then storms out of the room.

Harmony followed her and just as Shelby was about to go into her room, Harmony got a hold of Shelby and she pressed a pressure on Shelby's neck.

"Harmony, you and someone else should help quiet down Cheyenne. I'm sorry. I'm just not used to babies." Shelby said, now calming down.

Then, as Shelby and Harmony were talking, baby Cheyenne continued to cry.

Harmony started humming Making Memories Of Us by Keith Urban.

When Harmony hummed that, Cheyenne began to quiet down and she went back to sleep.

Right after Cheyenne went back to sleep, at about 10:30, the movie was over and everyone went to bed, except for Harmony, who was on the night shift.

 **(Okay. So, in this chapter, Koda was about to get blamed for something he didn't do, Harmony then interfered. Shelby then heard Cheyenne crying and she got mad. Harmony then calmed Shelby down and then calmed Cheyenne down. What will happen next? Will Cheyenne get sick during the night? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned. Continue to review. Thanks**


	46. Baby Cheyenne and The Throwing Up Spell

3:00 A.M.

As Cheyenne was sleeping, she was whining in her sleep. She could breathe but, when she sat up, she started puking and she was crying really loud, which of course, woke everyone up.

Harmony then got a bucket.

Tyler also got up.

"What's going on?" Tyler asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Cheyenne's throwing up." Harmony said as she was helping baby Cheyenne to bend over and throw up into the bucket.

"What do we do, Harmony?" Tyler asked Harmony, concerned.

Harmony then checks Cheyenne's head and it's really hot.

"Well?" Tyler asked, concerned.

"She has a fever." Harmony said.

"What do we do?" Tyler asked, panicking.

"Get a cloth and cold water." Harmony said.

Tyler then goes to the kitchen, gets a washcloth, and wets it with cold water.

After he does that, he then came back and he placed it on Cheyenne's hot forehead.

As Cheyenne was crying, Kendall came in and saw the puke that was in the oxygen tent crib.

Cheyenne was still continuing to throw up.

"What's going on, Harmony? Do we need a nurse?" Kendall asked Harmony as she was still assisting baby Cheyenne.

"Cheyenne's got a fever." Harmony said.

Then, tears began to well up in Kendall's eyes.

"Poor Cheyenne…My baby…" Kendall said as one tear fell from her eyes.

Then, Kendall started crying.

"What are we to do, Harmony?" Kendall asked as she was crying.

Harmony then hugged Kendall.

"It's going to be okay, Sister, she'll get better." Harmony said as she was comforting her sister, Kendall.

Kendall then stopped crying but, she was still worried about her daughter, Cheyenne.

"But, how are we going to get her fever down?" Kendall asked Harmony, concerned about baby Cheyenne.

"Just put the cloth on her forehead." Harmony instructed Kendall to do.

Kendall then looked and saw that baby Cheyenne actually did have one on her forehead.

"It seems as though Tyler already did." Kendall hypothesized.

Right as Kendall, Harmony, and Tyler were handling baby Cheyenne, Harley got up and came to the living room.

 **(Okay. So, Cheyenne was actually throwing up. What made her stomach so upset? Was it the baby food? Was it food poisoning? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter! What will happen next? Will Harley assist with taking care of baby Cheyenne? Will Shelby get up and have one of her attitude problems? Well, you'll find out next chapter so, stay tuned. Continue to review. Thanks**


	47. Harley Helps Out

When Harley got to the living room, Tyler, Kendall, and Harmony

turned around and saw her.

"What's going on? It's 3 in the morning!" Harley asked, concerned.

"Cheyenne has a fever." Harmony explained.

"What do we do? I know you guys have already placed the cloth on top of Cheyenne's forehead where the fever is but, what is there more to do" Harley asked as Harmony gave baby Cheyenne to her.

"Put her in a bath with lukewarm water." Harmony instructed Harley to do.

Kendall then got Cheyenne from the oxygen tent crib and gave baby Cheyenne to Harley.

Tyler gave Harley a clean diaper and Harmony gave Harley baby Cheyenne's Emerald Green nightgown.

Just as Harley was about to head to the bathroom with baby Cheyenne, Shelby came in.

"HEY! YOU CAN'T GIVE HER A BATH AT 3 IN THE MORNING!" Shelby said, yelling and as she was pointing at baby Cheyenne.

"Who says?" Harley asked, in a smart tone.

"ME! GET USED TO IT!" Shelby said as she was yelling at Harley, who was holding baby Cheyenne.

As Shelby and Harley were arguing, Riley got up to see what was going on.

Harley then backed herself out of that fight and when she did that, Riley came over to Harley.

"She's got attitude issues." Riley said, loud enough for Shelby to hear.

When Shelby heard that, she then got really mad.

So mad that she went over to Riley and she slapped him across the face.

"SHUT UP, RILEY!" Shelby said, now really ticked off.

She then backed away from Riley.

Harmony then was about to go get some fresh air when Kendall started crying.

"Harmony... Please... don't... leave... me..." Kendall said as she was crying.

"Okay, Kendall." Harmony said, now calming her sister, Kendall down.

Then, Harmony stayed with Kendall.

Tyler then began to panic. All because he wasn't holding Cheyenne.

"Relax, Tyler, I've got her. I'm going to go give her a bath like Harmony told me to do and Shelby is not going to stop me." Harley said, reassuring Tyler as she was going to take baby Cheyenne to the bathroom, so that she could give Cheyenne a bath.

15 minutes later...

Harley came back with baby Cheyenne all dried off and in her Emerald Green nightgown.

"Okay, Harmony, I did what you said and besides, Cheyenne's fever has came down a lot. What should I do now?" Harley said as she was holding Cheyenne, who was almost asleep in her best friend's arms.

"Put her back in the oxygen tent." Harmony said.

"Yes ma'am." Harley said.

Harley then goes over to the oxygen tent crib and saw that somebody came in and placed some new crib sheets in it. (Cindy)

Harley then places Cheyenne back into the oxygen tent crib and Cheyenne fell asleep, soundly.

After Harley done that, Harmony, Tyler, Shelby and her went back to bed.

(Okay. So, Harley had to help her friend, Cheyenne, who is a baby and is sick. Why did Cheyenne throw up? Well, that answer can be found in chapter 46, I think. Also, Shelby's being mean. When Riley said that Shelby had attitude problems, Shelby slapped him across the face. Then, Shelby got into a heated argument with Harley. Do you think Shelby's working for Heckyl? We probably will never know. What will happen next? Will there be a debate about who's feeding Cheyenne? Also, will there be another round of Battle Zords 5? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned. Please continue to review. Thanks :)


	48. Para Vs Stego round 2

7:55 A.M.

Koda and Chase got up early and they got dressed into their day clothes.

Right after they got dressed, they then tiptoed quietly out of the room and they went outside to where their Dino Zords were waiting for them.

Once they got to their zords, they stood beside their zords.

"Ready to morph, Koda?" Chase asked Koda.

"Ready." Koda said.

They then got out their Dino chargers.

Dino chargers... Ready." Chase and Koda said, together.

They then did the moves and they placed their Dino chargers into their Dino morphers.

"Dino Chargers... Engage." The announcer said.

Then, they moved their Dino morphers in a rotating motion.

Once they did that, they then activated the energiser that was sparking.

"Energize...HA!" Chase and Koda said, together as they activated the energiser that was now rotating.

Then, their suits changed from black to white.

"Unleash the power." Chase and Koda said.

Then, they released the triggers of their Dino morphers which sent the illusions of their Dinos out.

Then, the illusions flew around them and bit their bodies, which released the suits and then, flew around to their heads and bit them, which released the helmets.

After they transformed, they then began to fight their zords.

8:50 A.M.

"Para zord...Blast." Chase said.

Then, fireballs came out of the Para zord's mouth.

"Stego punch." Koda said.

Stego zord then used its tail as a hammer which knocked Para zord out, which sent its HP down to about 95.

 **(Okay. So, Chase and Koda woke up early so that they could play their game that they invented. Sorry about not mentioning the baby feeding debate. That'll be in the next chapter so, stay tuned. Continue to review. Thanks :)**


	49. Forgetting Someone, Tyler?

9:00 A.M.

When Harley got up at 9, she saw Harmony making breakfast.

"Morning, Harmony." Harley said as she was about to sit at the dining room table.

Harmony then turned around and saw her.

"Morning, Harley." Harmony said as she was cooking breakfast.

"Are you making breakfast?" Harley asked as she watched Harmony cook.

"Yes." Harmony said as she was cooking.

"Great. What's for breakfast? Do you think that Cheyenne's going to eat?" Harley asked, amused at first but then, got concerned about Cheyenne, her closest friend.

" I made eggs, bacon,sausage, and pudding." Harmony said as she placed each item into separate dishes.

"Wow. But, what about Cheyenne? Did her stomach give her trouble last night?" Harley asked, still concerned about her friend, Cheyenne.

"Yes. She got sick." Harmony said, concerned about Cheyenne.

"Poor baby. What time will she get up? Who will wake her up?" Harley asked, still concerned about Cheyenne.

Harmony then placed the separate dishes of breakfast foods onto the dining room table.

"Should we wake up the others?" Harmony asked as she sat down at the table with Harley.

"I guess we should and I know the perfect protocall." Harley said as she was looking at the oxygen tent crib.

Harley then got up from the dining room table and started walking to the hallway, where Tyler's, Kendall's, Shelby's, Ivan's, Koda's\Chase's, and Riley's rooms were.

"OKAY, EVERYONE, DONUTS!" Harley yelled, which of course woke Cheyenne up.

When Harley yelled that, Tyler, Kendall, Shelby, Riley, and Sir Ivan came out of their rooms and came running towards the dining room.

Cheyenne was still in the oxygen tent crib, about to start crying.

Just as Tyler was about to sit down and eat, Harmony came over to Tyler.

"Tyler, are you forgetting someone?" Harmony asked Tyler.

"Who am I forgetting?" Tyler asked, trying to reminisce.

"Cheyenne." Harmony said, pointing Tyler in the direction of the oxygen tent crib.

When Tyler heard Cheyenne's name, he began to panic.

"What do you mean I'm forgetting her? Is she asleep or is she awake now?" Tyler asked, panicking.

Harmony then gave Tyler a hug.

"Relax, Tyler, she's awake." Harmony said as she was calming Tyler down.

Tyler then calmed down and just before he was about to eat, baby Cheyenne started crying.

He then went over to the oxygen tent crib and picked Cheyenne up on out of it.

"Good morning, My baby, are you ready to eat?" Tyler asked as he brought baby Cheyenne over to the dining room table.

Cheyenne shakes her head.

"Harmony, what are you going to feed Cheyenne? Also, has anyone seen Koda and Chase? Also, Harmony, where is the highchair for Cheyenne to sit in at?" Tyler asked as he got really concerned about Koda and Chase.

"Everything is in the kitchen." Harmony said as she was eating her breakfast.

Tyler then goes into the kitchen but, before he could do that, he then handed baby Cheyenne to Harmony.

 **(Okay. So, Harley's concerned about her closest friend, Cheyenne. Koda and Chase went to go outside and play Battle Zords 5: Round 2. Do you think they'll come back in for breakfast? Let's just hope so. What will happen next? Will there be a massive meltdown about feeding baby Cheyenne? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned. Continue to review. You guys are awesome. Thanks :)**


	50. Kendall Feeds Baby Cheyenne

Sir Ivan and Riley then helped Tyler carry the highchair over to the dining room table.

Once they did that, they then set it down and Tyler grabbed Cheyenne from Harmony and he sat Cheyenne down into the highchair.

"Harmony, what do you want me to feed Cheyenne? Does anyone know where Chase and Koda are? Also, who else wants to feed Cheyenne? Harmony, I know you already had a turn and so did I. Who else wants to feed Cheyenne?" Tyler asked as he saw everyone eating breakfast.

"I can make baby food and Chase, Koda, breakfast is ready. Harley, do you want to feed Cheyenne?" Harmony said as she was now looking at Harley.

When Harley heard Harmony say Cheyenne's name, Harley started crying.

Everyone then looked at each other.

"What's her problem?" Shelby asked as everyone now looked at Harley, who was crying.

Harmony then came over to where Harley was sitting and she hugged Harley.

"Harley, what's wrong?" Harmony asked as she was trying to calm Harley down.

Harley continued to cry.

As Harley was crying, she then stopped crying for just a minute.

"I...can't... feed...Cheyenne!" Harley said, now continuing to cry because she was still worried about Cheyenne.

"Just try." Harmony said, trying to boost Harley's confidence up.

"I...can't." Harley said, turning Harmony's confidence for her down.

"Do you want someone else to do it?" Harmony asked Harley.

Harley then looked at Cheyenne.

"Please..." Harley said, now crying.

Then, right after round 2 of Battle Zords 5 was won by Koda, Koda and Chase came back in.

When Koda and Chase got back in, Harmony spotted Koda.

" Koda, can you feed Cheyenne? " Harmony asked Koda as Chase sat down and started eating.

"Me don't want to!" Koda said, about to get upset.

"How come, Koda?" Harmony asked.

"Me don't want to get dirty!" Koda said, now looking at baby Cheyenne.

"You won't get dirty, Koda." Harmony reassured Koda.

"How you know?" Koda asked.

Then, Koda started crying and Harley and Koda were now hugging each other.

Harmony sighed.

"This is so frustrating." Harmony said as she watched Koda, Harley, and Cheyenne cry.

Kendall then got through eating breakfast and she came over to where Harmony was sitting, right next to baby Cheyenne's highchair.

"Harmony, what's wrong?" Kendall asked.

"I need someone to feed Cheyenne." Harmony explained as they looked over at baby Cheyenne, who was still crying.

"I'll do it. What kind of baby food should we feed her? What flavor?" Kendall asked as she was now sitting beside baby Cheyenne's highchair.

"I can make special food." Harmony said as she got a food masher out of one of the kitchen drawers.

"What kind of special food can you make for Cheyenne to eat?" Tyler asked as he got through eating.

"I can make Apple and Orange baby food." Harmony said as she got an Apple and a Orange from the fridge.

"You can do that, Harmony?" Kendall asked.

"Yes." Harmony responded.

Then, Harmony began to prepare the special baby food by mashing the 2 fruits and combining them both into the baby food jar.

15 minutes later, Harmony finished preparing the baby food and she gave it to Kendall.

"Harmony?" Kendall said as she got a spoon and was about to put it into the baby food jar.

"Yes,sister?" Harmony responded.

"Do you think we should put something on Cheyenne to keep her from getting dirty?" Kendall asked.

Harmony then found the perfect baby bib.

It was Emerald Green, just like Cheyenne's energem, and it had little lavender brachiosauruses on it.

Harmony then puts the bib on around Cheyenne's neck.

"Thanks, Harmony." Kendall said as she got a spoonful of the Apple and Orange baby food out of the jar.

Then, Kendall began feeding Cheyenne.

 **(Okay. So, Koda and Harley are both crying, along with baby Cheyenne. Harley's crying because she misses her closest friend even though she doesn't know that the one year old baby is Cheyenne. Now, Kendall is feeding baby Cheyenne. What's going to happen next? Will Harley be bottle feeding Cheyenne? Will there also be complications when Cheyenne is sucking on the bottle? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned. Continue to review. Thanks :)**


	51. Cheyenne's Spitting up spell

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey, guys. Dino Girl 16 here. I'm doing okay. You guys are really awesome. Pretty soon, I'll be quizzing you on this fan fic. Also, I'm now 17. So, I might have to change My username again. Thanks for reviewing. I'll try to update.**

 **Love you, Dino Girl 16.**

About 15 minutes later, Kendall got through feeding baby Cheyenne.

Harmony took the bib out from around Cheyenne's neck and Tyler lifted Cheyenne from the highchair.

"Alright, Harmony, we're through feeding Cheyenne. What should we do next?" Tyler asked as he handed baby Cheyenne to Harley.

"Bottle feed her." Harmony said as she got up from the dining room table and she headed over to where Harley was, holding baby Cheyenne and was sitting down on the couch beside baby Cheyenne, who was in Harley's arms.

"I'll try to bottle feed Cheyenne. Harmony, who's going to go get the baby bottle and make the milk?" Harley said as she was sitting, with baby Cheyenne in her arms, who was now calm.

"It's in the fridge." Harmony said as Tyler got up from the dining room table.

"I'll go get it." Tyler said as he was now heading into the kitchen.

Tyler then got the baby bottle of milk from the fridge and he brought it over to where Harmony and Harley were.

Harley was sitting on the couch, with baby Cheyenne in her arms and when Tyler gave Harley the bottle, Harley began bottle feeding Cheyenne.

As Harley was bottle feeding Cheyenne, Cheyenne felt a painful lurch which was making all of that milk that was about to settle in her stomach come back up and she started crying.

"It's okay, Cheyenne." Harmony said, reassuring Cheyenne as Harley was bottle feeding her.

Harley then looked down at Cheyenne and she saw that as Cheyenne was sucking on the bottle, she realized that Cheyenne was spitting up.

Harley then sat Cheyenne up on her lap and Harmony took the bottle out of Cheyenne's mouth.

Kendall then saw what was going on with baby Cheyenne and she ran out of the room and went to go get Mrs. Diaz.

As Kendall was gone to get Mrs. Diaz, Riley saw what was going on and he got a washcloth and wetted it.

He then gave it to Harmony and she held it under Cheyenne's chin and Cheyenne began to spit up more.

Then, about 15 minutes later, Kendall came back with Mrs. Diaz and Mrs. Diaz entered the room.

 **(Okay. So, there were some complications as Harley was bottle feeding Cheyenne. Cheyenne's stomach didn't even accept the milk and it brought it back up. Wouldn't that have to deal with her lungs too? Because, milk does have a lot of vitamins and a lot of Calcium in it. What will happen next? Will Harmony and Mrs. Diaz find out what's going on with Cheyenne? Well, you'll have to find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned. Continue to review. Thanks :)**


	52. The X-rays

When Mrs. Diaz came into the room, Tyler hurriedly placed the half empty baby bottle of milk into the fridge.

Kendall then came back and Tyler grabbed her and took her into his room.

"Harmony, what's going on?" Mrs. Diaz asked as Harmony was watching Cheyenne continuing to spit up.

"Cheyenne is spitting up." Harmony said, nervously like she was afraid that Mrs. Diaz would be mad at her.

Mrs. Diaz then grabs Cheyenne from Harley.

Tyler and Kendall were watching something on the TV in their room and when they heard Cheyenne spitting up, they came running in.

"What are you going to do with Cheyenne, Mrs. Diaz?" Tyler asked, concerned about Cheyenne.

"I'm just going to give Cheyenne a check up, Tyler, relax." Mrs. Diaz said as she got out her stethoscope.

Mrs. Diaz then started giving Cheyenne a check up.

As Mrs. Diaz was doing that, she saw that Cheyenne was spitting up blood along with her milk.

"What's wrong?" Harmony asked as Mrs. Diaz was trying to clean Cheyenne's face with a wet washcloth.

"I think Cheyenne's getting sicker. I think ammonia is setting into her lungs right now." Mrs. Diaz hypothesized.

Tyler then looked at Kendall, worriedly.

"Harmony, is that bad? What do we do?" Tyler asked, now concerned more than ever about his and Kendall's daughter, Cheyenne.

Harmony then looked at Mrs. Diaz.

"Let's give her a x-ray." Harmony said.

Then, just before Harmony and Mrs. Diaz were about to leave out the door, Tyler grabbed a hold of Harmony.

"No, Harmony. Please don't. The x-ray waves could kill her." Tyler said as he was about to cry.

"Actually, it won't." Harmony said.

Tyler then gripped onto Harmony,harder.

"Promise me you won't hurt her." Tyler said, now crying.

"She won't get hurt, Tyler." Harmony said, now crying.

Then, Kendall pulled Tyler off of Harmony.

Then, Harmony and Mrs. Diaz took Cheyenne to the x-ray room.

When they got in there, Cynthia and Heather were there.

"Cynthia, Heather, please place Cheyenne onto the x-ray machine." Mrs. Diaz instructed.

"Yes, doctor." Cynthia and Heather said as Mrs. Diaz handed baby Cheyenne to them.

5 minutes later, Cheyenne was under the scanner thing and the x-ray machine took x-rays of Cheyenne's lungs and all of her other organs.

Right after the x-rays were over, Harmony carried baby Cheyenne back to the hospital room that they were staying in, with Mrs. Diaz following, who had Cheyenne's x-rays in her hand.

 **(Okay. So, Tyler is now more worried about baby Cheyenne than before. So is Harley. Harmony and Mrs. Diaz then took Cheyenne into the x-ray room to have x-rays done. What will happen next? Will there be a procedure done on Cheyenne? Will Kendall and Harley be crying? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned. Continue to review. Thanks :)**


	53. The Options

15 minutes later, they came back in the room with Cheyenne and the x-rays.

Harmony then placed Cheyenne back down into the oxygen tent crib so that Cheyenne could breathe.

Once Harmony did that, Tyler hugged Harmony.

"Well? Harmony, what's wrong with Cheyenne?" Tyler asked, anticipated as he sat beside Harmony on the couch.

"She has ammonia in her lungs." Harmony said.

Then, Tyler got concerned.

"What do we do?" Tyler asked, concerned.

"My baby..." Kendall said.

Then, Kendall started crying.

"My friend..." Harley said.

Then, Harley started crying and Kendall came over to her and they hugged each other.

Harmony then looked at Mrs. Diaz, concerned.

"Mrs. Diaz, what do we do with Cheyenne?" Harmony asked, concerned.

"I'm not sure." Mrs. Diaz said.

Tyler then looked at Harmony.

"Harmony, what do you think you should do?" Tyler asked Harmony.

"I should get the blood out of Cheyenne's lungs." Harmony said, sure of herself.

"How?" Tyler asked.

Harmony then looked at Mrs. Diaz.

"Mrs. Diaz, how do we get the blood out of Cheyenne's lungs?" Harmony asked.

Then, Mrs. Diaz knew of 2 procedures that she has seen the 5 year old version of Cheyenne go through.

"Through surgery or through tube extraction." Mrs. Diaz said.

 **(If you don't know what tube extraction is, ask me in your review.)**

Tyler then looked over at the oxygen tent crib.

"Is Cheyenne okay, Harmony?" Tyler asked, as tears were dropping from his eyes.

Harmony then hugged him.

"Yes. She might have to have surgery or a tube extraction done." Harmony said as she was comforting Tyler.

"We haven't considered surgery or anything like that. When will the whole process begin?" Kendall asked, concerned.

"Don't know." Harmony said as Tyler placed his head on her shoulder.

Tyler then looked up at Harmony with worried eyes.

"But... You have to tell us." Tyler said as he was trying to stop crying.

As Tyler was crying, baby Cheyenne was hurting really bad in her lungs and she started crying really loudly.

Shelby then got mad when she heard Cheyenne crying.

"AW...COME ON! SHE'S CRYING AGAIN!" Shelby said, yelling.

Harmony then went over to the oxygen tent crib and picked Cheyenne up out of it.

"She has to have a tube extraction." Harmony said as she was holding baby Cheyenne.

Kendall and Harley then stopped crying.

Harley had to go outside of the room to her brother, Ethan.

"When do we have to get it done, Harmony?" Kendall asked Harmony.

"Soon." Harmony said.

"Like how soon?" Tyler asked, concerned.

Harmony then looked at Mrs. Diaz.

"Mrs. Diaz, should we do the procedure?" Harmony asked Mrs. Diaz.

"I'm not sure if we should because her lungs are like so small. Is there another option?" Mrs. Diaz said.

Harmony was thinking.

Tyler then paced back and forth.

 **(Okay. So, now, since they know that Cheyenne has ammonia, Harmony and Mrs. Diaz are thinking of possibilities that they could do to get rid of it. Also, Harley and Kendall got really emotional about baby Cheyenne. When I was 5, I had to have surgery done on My tonsils and also on a tumor underneath My chin. Anyways, back to the story. What will happen next? Will the procedure turn out to be a success or a failure? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned. Continue to review. Thanks:)**


	54. The Procedure

As Harmony was thinking, Tyler looked at his daughter, Cheyenne, who Harmony was holding, with great concern.

"Please tell me there is another option. I don't want to see our baby cry again." Tyler said as Kendall now came over to him.

Then, Harmony began to think of another option that she and Mrs. Diaz performed on a patient that had the same lung condition that Cheyenne had.

"We're going to have to use the suction pump." Harmony said as she was still holding baby Cheyenne.

Tyler then got concerned.

"Will that hurt her?" Tyler asked, concerned.

"Harmony, how long will the procedure take and when will you guys start it?" Kendall asked Harmony as she was now hugging Tyler, calming him down as he was crying.

"It won't hurt her and it will take 5 or 10 minutes. Maybe longer." Harmony said, reassuring everyone.

Tyler then stopped crying.

"Okay. Thank goodness." Tyler said as he placed one of his hands over his heart.

Harmony then placed Cheyenne into the oxygen tent crib.

Sir Ivan then came over to her.

"Lady Harmony, Lady Suzy, should we be out of the room? How is the procedure going to go?" Sir Ivan asked Harmony and Mrs. Diaz.

"Stay in here but, you'll have to wear these." Harmony said, now giving them silver suits.

Tyler held up the suit and so did the rest of them.

"What is this, Lady Harmony?" Sir Ivan asked as everyone was putting it on.

"Why do we have to wear these?" Tyler asked as he got through putting his on.

"Because blood might spill out." Harmony said, after she got through with putting the suit on and was now putting the gloves onto both of her hands.

"Okay. What should we do now?" Tyler asked as they were standing around, unsure of what to do next.

Then, Riley had an idea.

"How about if I summon Raptor Zord and he'll come in here and slice Cheyenne's chest open or is it the mouth?" Riley asked as he got his Velociraptor charger out and was about to activate it.

"No." Harmony said, proudly.

"Why not?" Riley asked, complaining.

Harley then comes in with her brother, Ethan.

"Alright, Harmony,it's your call. What to do now?" Mrs. Diaz said as she saw Harley come back in.

Then, Harmony looked at baby Cheyenne, who was still awake and crying in the oxygen tent crib.

"We have to put the tube down her throat and we also have to make her sleep." Harmony said.

Then, Daphne came in with the materials and the sleeping gas that they need for the procedure.

"I have the gas to make her sleepy." Daphne, Harley's little sister said, evilly.

She then gave Tyler the mask and the oxygen tank.

Tyler then places the mask on Cheyenne's face.

Then, they plug it into the tank and within moments, Cheyenne failed to fight off the sleeping gas and she fell asleep.

"Let's start." Harmony said, quietly as Kendall took the oxygen mask off of Cheyenne's face.

Then, Harmony and Mrs. Diaz began to do the procedure.

As Mrs. Diaz was trying to put the tube down Cheyenne's throat and as Harmony had her hands on Cheyenne's chest where her lungs were located, Tyler and Kendall were right beside their daughter, making sure she was still there.

Within 30 minutes, the tube fitting and suction pumping was almost complete.

"Nearly finished." Harmony said as the suction pump was still pumping the old blood out into a bag and the new blood down the tube into Cheyenne's respiratory system.

Then, Mrs. Diaz and Harmony continued working on the procedure, making sure the tube was fitting right and also making sure that the suction pump was doing its job, pumping out the old blood and exchanging it with the new blood that Tyler \Kendall donated to help their daughter, Cheyenne.

Within another 30 minutes, the procedure was complete.

"It's done." Harmony said as the suction pump stopped pumping and Mrs. Diaz finished fitting the tube.

Harmony unhooked the suction tube from Cheyenne's mouth **(the new tube is where Cheyenne's pharynx \larynx\epiglottis tube was).**

Right after Harmony did that, Harley came back in and gave Harmony a oxygen mask.

Harmony then placed the oxygen mask on Cheyenne's face and Ethan and Rachel came back in to do one more blood pressure \temperature\pulse check.

After they recorded those things on the clipboard, Mrs. Diaz, Ethan, Daphne, and Rachel left.

Harley was on the couch, sitting and playing on her tablet. Koda, Chase, Riley, Kendall, Sir Ivan, and Shelby were all playing Monopoly: Empire, and Tyler was over at the oxygen tent crib, watching his daughter, Cheyenne breathe.

Harmony then came over and placed her arm around him.

"Is Cheyenne going to wake up?" Tyler asked, concerned.

"She is still asleep, Tyler." Harmony said, reassuring Tyler.

They then sit down on the couch, opposite of Harley and they began to take a nap.

 **(Poor Cheyenne. She still is sick. I even laughed at the thought of Riley activating his Dino Charger and Raptor Zord coming in and completing the surgery, himself. Who knew I'm a funny writer? Tyler's even more concerned about Cheyenne. That's just father jitters. What will happen next? Will Cheyenne wake up from after the procedure was done on her or will she continue to sleep? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned. Continue to review. Thanks:)**


	55. Harmony Bottle feeds Baby Cheyenne

A few hours later, Harmony and Tyler woke up from their nap and just when they woke up, Cheyenne woke up and started crying.

"She's awake." Harmony announced.

Kendall, Chase, Koda, Riley, Shelby, and Sir Ivan looked up from the Monopoly game and heard baby Cheyenne crying.

They all followed Harmony over to the oxygen tent crib.

When they got over to the oxygen tent crib, Harley also came over and so did Tyler and Harmony then lifted Cheyenne up out of the oxygen tent crib.

"Hi, Cheyenne." Riley, Shelby, Chase, and Koda said.

"Hi, My baby." Kendall said.

"Hi, daughter." Tyler said, gently.

"Hi, My fair maiden." Sir Ivan said.

"Hi, My closest friend." Harley said, gentle not to scare her.

Cheyenne continued to cry.

"It's okay, Cheyenne." Harmony said as she was rocking Cheyenne back and forth gently, trying to calm Cheyenne down.

Tyler then came over to where Harmony was as the rest of the gang began to break up again so that they could finish the Monopoly: Empire game.

Harley went back to her tablet, playing Virtual Penguin.

"What's wrong with her?" Tyler asked, more concerned than he originally was.

Koda then looked up from the game.

"What time uh is it?" Koda asked.

Harmony then looked outside.

The sun was still up in the sky and the 12:00 news were on.

"It's noon." Harmony said as Riley and Chase were not playing the game, quitted, and were watching the news.

"So, what do we do now?" Riley asked as he was watching the news.

"Can we uh leave yet or are we still uh staying?" Koda asked as he placed the game and its pieces back in its original game box.

"We are still staying." Harmony said.

Riley, Chase, and Koda then complained.

Tyler then looked at baby Cheyenne as Harmony was holding her.

"So, what can we do? Can we feed Cheyenne or can we bottle feed her?" Tyler asked, wondering as Cheyenne was still crying.

"Bottle feed her." Harmony said.

Koda then came over to Harmony and tapped her on her shoulder.

"Yes?" Harmony said.

"Where is baby bottle?" Koda asked.

"Is Cheyenne okay?" Tyler asked as baby Cheyenne was crying louder.

"Cheyenne is okay and the baby bottle is in the fridge in the kitchen." Harmony said as she was bouncing baby Cheyenne, trying to calm her down.

Koda then went to get the baby bottle from the fridge and he brought it back over to them.

Harmony sat down on the couch, with baby Cheyenne in her arms and Harley then looked at Harmony.

"So, who's going to bottle feed Cheyenne?" Harley asked.

Cheyenne continued crying.

"Harley, do you want to give it a try?" Harmony asked Harley, nicely.

"I did try once." Harley said, reminiscing the time that she bottle fed Cheyenne, which turned out to be a disaster.

Harley then starts crying.

Kendall came over to Harley and hugged her.

"What's going on? Who's going to bottle feed Cheyenne?" Kendall asked as she was comforting Harley.

"I'll feed her." Harmony said.

Harley then calmed down.

Right after Harmony was sitting down on the couch, Koda gave her the bottle and she started bottle feeding Cheyenne.

Right after Harmony bottle fed Cheyenne, Harmony then gave the empty baby bottle to Koda and he placed it on the kitchen counter.

Right after Koda did that, Harmony placed Cheyenne on her shoulder and she started burping Cheyenne.

Right after Cheyenne burped, Cheyenne started laughing and giggling.

Shelby was astonished.

"How does Harmony do that?" Shelby asked, astonished.

"I guess she makes it a fun time for Cheyenne." Tyler said, hypothesizing.

 **(Okay. So, everyone is happy and excited that Cheyenne is up and alive. Harmony got to bottle feed Cheyenne. Harley was kind of upset about that because last time, when she did that, it turned out to be a disaster. What's going to happen next? Right after they leave for a lunch break, will Harmony get to spend some more time with baby Cheyenne? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned. Continue to review. Thanks:)**


	56. Harmony and Baby Cheyenne Part 3

"What we do now?" Koda asked.

Harmony then had an idea.

"Why don't we have lunch?" Harmony suggested.

Tyler then got excited.

"Great idea. What do you guys want?" Tyler asked, excited.

"There's a Café." Harmony said, remembering the last time she was on a lunch break with Mrs. Diaz.

"We get what we want?" Koda asked, excitedly.

Everyone then was about to run out the door when Harley pushed all of them back in.

"Hold on, everyone. We can't just leave baby Cheyenne all by herself. Who's going to watch her?" Harley asked, wondering.

"I'll watch her." Harmony said as she was holding baby Cheyenne.

"Thanks, Harmony." Tyler said, excitedly.

Then, everyone left to go to the Café, except Harmony, who was holding baby Cheyenne.

After they left for lunch, Harmony shut the door and she placed baby Cheyenne on the floor.

After she did that, she then got down on the floor herself and she started playing with baby Cheyenne.

She then lifted Cheyenne like a weight and started bouncing her up in the air.

After they did that, Harmony played hide n' go seek with baby Cheyenne.

After they did that, Cheyenne began to crawl to Harmony.

After Cheyenne crawled to Harmony, Harmony and Cheyenne started laughing together.

 **(Aw. So cute. It's like Harmony really loves Cheyenne and Cheyenne really likes Harmony. I know it kind of sounds crazy for 2 girl characters to like each other. Do you think Harmony will be Cheyenne's friend? I hope so. What will happen next? Will they take Cheyenne swimming? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned. Continue to review. Thanks:)**


	57. Let's go swimming

30 minutes later, they came back and just when they entered the room, they found Cheyenne on the floor.

Harmony was over at the dining room table, eating a Sweet Onion Chicken Teriyaki sandwich that her supervisor, Mrs. Diaz bought her for lunch that day.

When she saw them come in, she looked up from her sandwich.

"Hi, guys." Harmony said as she swallowed the piece of sandwich that she was eating on.

Tyler then looked down and saw that his daughter was on the floor, playing with her stuffed Ankylosaurus that Kendall gave Cheyenne in reality when she was just a little newborn.

"Harmony, why is Cheyenne on the floor?" Tyler asked as he looked back up at Harmony.

Harmony then looked down at baby Cheyenne.

"She wanted to get down and have a look around." Harmony said, amused as she saw baby Cheyenne having fun on the floor.

As baby Cheyenne was playing with her stuffed Ankylosaurus toy, baby Cheyenne looked up to see her Daddy, Tyler.

"Dada!" Baby Cheyenne said, excited to see her Daddy as she placed her stuffed Ankylosaurus over to one side of the carpet.

Then, Tyler picked Cheyenne up.

Tyler then hugged his daughter, excited to see her.

"My dear sweet girl, are you doing okay?" Tyler asked as he got through hugging Cheyenne and was now looking into Cheyenne's beautiful brown eyes.

Baby Cheyenne shakes her head.

"So, what can we do with the baby, Lady Harmony?" Sir Ivan asked as Mrs. Diaz came into the room to get her daughter, Harley, so that Harley could return to work with her.

Harmony then began to reminisce the pool that she and the Diaz kids went to go have fun when they were giving a 1 hour break.

"We have a swimming pool." Harmony said, excited.

When Koda heard the word "swimming pool", Koda then got excited.

"We go swim?" Koda asked, excited.

"I've never been swimming before." Sir Ivan said.

Shelby then looked through her bags and she couldn't find her swimming suit and so did Kendall.

"Harmony, where are all of our bathing suits and trunks at?" Shelby asked as she came running back into the living room, along with Kendall.

"Where's Cheyenne's bathing suit at, Harmony?" Kendall asked as she was looking through the diaper bag, trying to find her baby's bathing suit but, couldn't find it.

She was now crying and Harmony came over to Kendall.

"It's okay, sister. Everyone, I have all of your stuff in My locker." Harmony said, reassuring everyone.

Kendall then stopped crying.

"Please uh get it, Harmony." Koda said.

Then, Harmony goes and gets their stuff.

15 minutes later, she came back with their stuff.

Once given their bathing suits and trunks, the men went to their rooms to get changed while the girls went to change in the living room.

Right after everyone changed, the men came back into the living room and Harmony gave Kendall a waterproof diaper and Cheyenne's Emerald Green bathing suit.

Harmony then picked Cheyenne up off of the couch and gave her to Kendall.

Kendall then took Cheyenne into the nursery to get dressed into her waterproof diaper and her Emerald Green bathing suit.

Right after Kendall changed Cheyenne into her waterproof diaper and her Emerald Green bathing suit, Kendall carried Cheyenne back into the living room.

Once everyone was ready, Kendall and the gang headed out to the pool, using the secret flight of stairs that took them to the outside pool.

 **(Okay. So, Tyler is now not worried about Cheyenne because, when he saw her smiling and having fun, he picked her up off of the floor. Now, everyone is heading out to the pool because the forecast that day happened to be at 93 and it was Sunny. What will happen next? Will Cheyenne have fun riding Plesio Zord? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned. Continue to review. Thanks :)**


	58. Having Fun,Cheyenne?

When they got to the pool, Harmony and Kendall sat down in the lounge chairs while the boys were climbing up the diving board so that they could jump into the water.

Harmony then looked over at Cheyenne, who Kendall was holding and she smiled. She loved to see Cheyenne not crying.

"Cheyenne, you look nice." Harmony said as she was now petting Cheyenne's hand and squeezing it.

Cheyenne began to giggle.

Kendall then looked down at Cheyenne, who was gurgling baby spit in happiness.

"I'm glad she does." Kendall said, reminiscing when she saw Cheyenne for the first time.

Then, Tyler and the boys jump one by one off of the diving board and were all doing cannonballs into the pool.

Kendall then looks at the water, then at Cheyenne, then at her Plesio charger, and then, Kendall hatched an idea.

"So, Harmony, should we put Cheyenne into the water or do you need me to summon My Plesio Zord and she can ride it?" Kendall asked as she was still holding Cheyenne and looking over at Harmony.

"Yes, Kendall, I do need for you to summon your Plesio Zord." Harmony said as she was now getting up out of the lounge chair and was about to head over to the diving board.

Kendall then placed Cheyenne on the lounge chair and she took out her Dino charger.

"Dino Charger...Ready." Kendall said.

Then, Kendall clicked down on the Dino Charger.

"Summon... Plesio Zord." Kendall said.

Then, Kendall threw her Dino Charger.

10 minutes later, Plesio Zord came gliding down to the water.

Kendall then picked Cheyenne up and carried Cheyenne over to where the big Mama Plesio Zord was waiting for Kendall's next command.

"Plesio, can you ride Cheyenne on your back?" Kendall asked Plesio Zord.

Plesio Zord then gives out a little roar and Kendall then placed baby Cheyenne on Plesio's back.

Kendall then backed away.

"Okay, Plesio, be really careful with her." Kendall instructed.

Plesio Zord then began to glide slowly across the water with baby Cheyenne on its back.

Once Harmony jumped off of the diving board, she then splashed into the water and started swimming.

As they were all swimming and having fun, Cheyenne started crying.

The boys looked up and saw her on Plesio's back and so did Kendall and Harmony.

When Harmony heard Cheyenne crying, Plesio then stopped gliding and Harmony swam over to Cheyenne.

Harmony then climbed up on top of Plesio's back where the crying baby was.

"Harmony, what's going on?" Kendall asked as she looked up to see her sister, Harmony.

The boys continued to look up at Cheyenne.

"Not me." Shelby said as Tyler and Chase looked over at her.

Harmony then held Cheyenne's hand.

"Cheyenne, what's wrong?" Harmony asked as she was comforting baby Cheyenne.

Baby Cheyenne then stopped crying when she heard Harmony's voice and she looked up at Harmony.

"Me wan you, Harmony." Baby Cheyenne said.

Then, Harmony picked Cheyenne up off of Plesio Zord's back and began to hold her.

Plesio then glided them back to land.

Harmony then got off of Plesio Zord's back and she was still holding baby Cheyenne.

Kendall then got out of the pool and walked over to where Harmony was, holding baby Cheyenne.

"So, Harmony, is she okay?" Kendall asked.

"Yes she is." Harmony said as she was bouncing Cheyenne up and down on her shoulder.

"Thank goodness." Kendall said, letting out a sigh of relief.

Sir Ivan then swam over to where Kendall and Harmony were standing.

"Lady Harmony, when can we get out?" Sir Ivan asked.

Koda then swam over.

"What time uh is it?" Koda asked.

Harmony then turned on her waterproof LG4 Galaxy Smartphone.

"2:00 P.M. Also, there's a steam room." Harmony said.

"Can we please get out of the pool?" Sir Ivan asked, now complaining.

"Yeah you can. Come on, boys, let's go to the steam room." Tyler said as he got out of the pool.

Riley, Chase, Koda, and Sir Ivan got out of the pool and followed Tyler to the steam room which, was pretty much, across from the pool.

Shelby, Kendall, Harmony, and baby Cheyenne, who Harmony was holding, were still outside.

"So, Harmony, what now?" Kendall asked as she and Harmony sat back down in the lounge chairs.

Shelby then got out of the pool and she walked over to where Kendall, Harmony, and baby Cheyenne was.

"Hate to leave early but, My boyfriend's here." Shelby said, as she saw Heckyl across from them.

Then, Shelby ran over to Heckyl.

 **(Okay. Weird ending for this chapter, right? Shelby probably does work for Snide. Also, Harmony was being really nice and sweet to Cheyenne. That part was really cute. Also, Cheyenne got to ride on the Mama Plesio Zord's back. Remember when I mentioned the baby Plesio Zords? Well, they were with Mama this time but, was tucked underneath the big Mama's flipper. What will happen next? Will Cheyenne have an first encounter with Heckyl? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned. Continue to review. Thanks :)**


	59. Cheyenne's First Encounter With Heckyl

Right after Shelby left, Kendall looked back at Harmony.

"We can go to the sauna." Harmony said as she was holding baby Cheyenne.

When Kendall heard the word "sauna", she then panicked.

"What's the sauna? We can't take baby Cheyenne with us. What can we do instead of that with baby Cheyenne?" Kendall asked, now calming down.

Then, Harmony had an idea.

"We can bring her to the kids pool." Harmony said as she got up out of the lounge chair with baby Cheyenne, who was resting her head on Harmony's shoulder.

"Nice. That way, Cheyenne can make some new friends." Kendall said, excitedly as they were both walking together.

Then, they brung Cheyenne to the kids pool.

Harmony then sat Cheyenne down into the shallow water and both of the sisters began to supervise Cheyenne.

3 hours there...

Cheyenne was having fun and she was making a lot of new friends.

She was having the best day of her life until Heckyl came up behind her.

"Hey, precious baby, tell me where your energem is." Heckyl said, demanding baby Cheyenne about her energem.

Kendall then looked up from relaxing in the lounge chairs and she saw Heckyl and so did Harmony.

Both of the sisters came over to where Cheyenne was and Harmony picked Cheyenne up out of the water and held her.

"Leave her alone, Heckyl." Harmony said as she placed her hands over Cheyenne for protection.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Kendall's sister, Harmony. What brings you here?" Heckyl said as he was pacing around Harmony.

"I work here." Harmony said, confidentially.

"I see. So, where are the others?" Heckyl said, suspiciously.

When baby Cheyenne heard Heckyl say that, she then got mad.

"You... lweave...Dada...and... Mama...awone." Baby Cheyenne said as she was about to start fighting Heckyl with her little fists.

"None of your concern." Harmony said as she felt the same feeling that baby Cheyenne was feeling.

Then, Heckyl sensed something.

"I know exactly where they are. They are in the steam room, aren't they?" Heckyl asked as Shelby whispered something into Heckyl's ear and then, smiled evilly.

Kendall then got mad.

"How about you leave us alone?" Kendall asked Heckyl, now getting mad.

"No." Heckyl said.

Then, he grabbed Cheyenne from Harmony.

"Harmony..." Baby Cheyenne said, worriedly.

Then, baby Cheyenne starts crying.

Harmony then kicked Heckyl in the face.

When Heckyl got kicked in the face, he fell down which also caused baby Cheyenne to fall on the sidewalk.

"Why would you do that?" Heckyl asked as he puts his hands to his face and saw that he was bleeding.

As the boys were in the steam room, they heard Cheyenne crying really loud and they then all came running over to where baby Cheyenne was, lying on the sidewalk.

"Harmony, what's going on?" Tyler asked as he picked Cheyenne up and held her.

"Heckyl wants Cheyenne's energem." Harmony said, concerned as she picked up Cheyenne's energem and gave it to Kendall.

"He's not getting it. Come on, guys, let's head back to our hospital room." Tyler said, confidentially.

Then, they all head back to the hospital room, going back in the same direction that they came out to the pool.

 **(Okay. So, now, we know that Shelby works for Heckyl. Harmony was being protective over Cheyenne. It's like both of the sisters were being protective over Cheyenne. What will happen next? Will someone realize that Cheyenne's diaper needed to be changed? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned. Continue to review. Thanks :)**


	60. Riley Changes Cheyenne's Diaper

3:00 P.M.

When they got back, something smelled really bad and Cheyenne started crying.

"Something smells awful." Harmony said as she was holding her nose.

Tyler then smelled Cheyenne and it was coming from Cheyenne's diaper.

"It's Cheyenne." Tyler said as he was holding his nose with one hand and baby Cheyenne with the other.

"Change her diaper, Tyler." Harmony said, over Cheyenne's crying.

Tyler then got mad.

"I'm not doing it." Tyler said.

Then, he placed baby Cheyenne on the couch and he stormed into his room.

"I'll do it." Harmony said, volunteering.

Riley then came over to Cheyenne and picked her up off of the couch.

"No. I'll do it. Harmony, where's the changing table?" Riley asked as he was holding baby Cheyenne, who was still crying.

"In the nursery." Harmony said.

Riley then hurriedly carried baby Cheyenne to the nursery.

When he got in there, Riley then laid baby Cheyenne on the changing table and he began to take off Cheyenne's Emerald Green bathing suit.

Right after he did that, which of course left Cheyenne in her poopy diaper, Harmony came into the room.

Harmony then came over to Riley.

"Harmony, tell me step by step how to do this." Riley said as he was still hearing baby Cheyenne crying.

"Step one, remove the straps and move the dirty diaper." Harmony instructed.

Riley then removed the straps from both sides of the diaper and he then moved the stinky diaper from underneath baby Cheyenne's butt and he placed the stinky diaper into a disposable trash can.

"Step two, use baby powder and wipes to remove the poop and make Cheyenne's butt clean." Harmony instructed.

Riley then began to use the wipes to remove the poop and once he did that and Cheyenne's butt was free of poop and clean, Riley then used the baby powder to make Cheyenne's butt soft.

"Step three, put a fresh diaper on." Harmony instructed.

Riley then placed a fresh diaper on Cheyenne's butt and they finished at 3:15 P.M.

3:15 P.M.

The procedure was complete and now, Cheyenne was a very happy baby.

Riley then went to the bathroom to go wash his hands but, before he could do that, he then gave baby Cheyenne to Harmony.

Then, Riley went to the bathroom.

Once Riley left the room, Harmony decided to play with baby Cheyenne for a while.

Right as Harmony was playing with baby Cheyenne, Tyler came in.

"Harmony?" Tyler said.

"Yes, Tyler?" Harmony responded.

"Someone is here to see you." Tyler said.

Then, he went back to the living room.

Harmony then got up off of the nursery floor, picked Cheyenne up, and carried her back into the living room.

When Harmony got back into the living room, with baby Cheyenne asleep on her shoulder, she saw Mrs. Diaz standing there.

 **(Okay. So, Tyler got mad about changing Cheyenne's diaper and he went into his room. Riley then wanted to change Cheyenne's diaper and he didn't even hesitate to do it. After he changed her diaper, he went to the bathroom to wash his hands because he had a bit of baby poop on them. Harmony then decided to play with baby Cheyenne and spends some time with her. Then, the playing tired Cheyenne out and she fell asleep. Tyler came in and told Harmony that somebody was here to see her. Then, she carried the sleeping baby into the living room and saw Mrs. Diaz. Sorry about summing it up. Couldn't think of anything else to say in this chapter. Just trying to test My comprehension skills out for the understanding of this story. Am I getting this right? What will happen next? Will they be going back home to the base? What will become of Harley? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned. Continue to review. Thanks :)**


	61. Welcome Back Home, Cheyenne

Harmony was then speechless when she saw Mrs. Diaz standing there.

"Mrs. Diaz, what are you doing here?" Harmony asked as she was whispering this to Mrs. Diaz because she really didn't want to disturb Cheyenne, who was sleeping on Harmony's shoulder.

Mrs. Diaz then came over to Harmony.

"I'm here to tell you that you can now take Cheyenne home." Mrs. Diaz said.

"Thank you." Harmony said, in relief.

Then, Mrs. Diaz left.

Right after Mrs. Diaz left, Riley came out of the bathroom and sat down on the couch.

Tyler then came over to where Harmony was, holding the sleeping baby Cheyenne.

"Well, what was that about?" Tyler asked as everyone was anticipating to hear.

"Good news." Harmony said, excited.

"What's the good news, Harmony?" Tyler asked as everyone was anticipating what's to come.

"Cheyenne can go home." Harmony said.

Everyone then cheered quietly.

Shelby then came over to Harmony and so did Kendall.

"Where's Cheyenne's things?" Shelby asked, evilly as she was cheering.

"Harmony, where's the car seat?" Kendall asked Harmony.

As everyone was cheering, Harley came in and she was crying because she overheard that Cheyenne was going home and she really didn't want her closest friend to leave.

Harmony then came over to Harley and hugged her with her left arm because she was holding Cheyenne with her right arm.

"Harley, you can come with me." Harmony said, comfortingly to Harley as she was crying.

"Where are we going?" Harley asked as Harmony gave the sleeping baby to Kendall and Kendall began to place baby Cheyenne in the car seat.

"Back to the secret base that My sister goes to where us Rangers work and live." Harmony said as she picked up Cheyenne's diaper bag off of the couch.

Right after everyone got their belongings, they then left the hospital, with baby Cheyenne in the car seat and Mrs. Diaz's daughter, Harley following.

5:55 P.M.

Right when they got to the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum loading dock, everyone then got out of Harmony's Chevy Equinox, they then decided to use the Dino slide to get into the base.

Once Kendall, Harmony, and Harley sat down on the slide,Harmony then used baby Cheyenne's limp legs to get them sliding down into the base.

5:59 P.M.

When everyone got into the base, Harmony laid baby Cheyenne's bags on the circular table and Keeper was there to greet them.

"What took so long?" Keeper asked as Harmony came over to Keeper with baby Cheyenne.

"Sorry, Keeper." Harmony said as Keeper was now holding baby Cheyenne.

"Can you tell me all that happened?" Keeper said as he handed baby Cheyenne back to Harmony and he was now petting Cheyenne.

"Cheyenne had blood in her lungs and I had to use a suction pump to get the blood out." Harmony explained to Keeper.

"Is she okay now?" Keeper asked Harmony as he got through petting Cheyenne.

"Yes." Harmony responded.

"Good." Keeper said.

Then, Keeper went out of the room.

When Keeper went out of the room, Koda came over to Harmony, who was holding baby Cheyenne and she was awake now.

"Harmony, what uh time uh is it?" Koda asked.

"Yeah, Harmony, I'm hungry." Harley said as her stomach was growling.

Then, Harmony had an idea.

"We can go to a Chinese restaurant." Harmony said as Kendall came over to Harmony and placed baby Cheyenne back into the carriable car seat.

"Awesome. How long am I going to stay, Harmony?" Harley asked, excited that she was finally going somewhere with her closest friend, Cheyenne.

"What uh time uh is it?" Koda asked.

Harmony then looked at her cellphone.

"6:00 P.M." Harmony said as she placed her phone back into the diaper bag.

Shelby and the others were standing around.

"Can we go to eat now?" Shelby asked.

"Yes." Harmony said.

Then, everyone began to head out of the base by going out of the double doors and they got buckled up and now, they are on their way to the Hibachi Buffet and Grill Chinese restaurant.

 **(Okay. So, now, they're back home in the base. Keeper is now worried about Cheyenne and Harley is even more worried about Cheyenne. Now, they're going out to eat for dinner. What will happen next? Will Samantha recognize Cheyenne as a baby? Will the boys go wild at the restaurant? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned. Continue to review. Thanks :)**


	62. The Beverage Misbehavioral

6:25 P.M.

When they got to the Hibachi Buffet and Grill Chinese restaurant, Harmony parks her van, everyone got out of the van, and Kendall then got Cheyenne out of her car seat and gave the diaper bag to Harmony and they then went inside the restaurant.

When they got inside the restaurant with baby Cheyenne, one of Cheyenne's friends, Samantha was working with a few of her coworkers and she came over to the group.

"Can I help you?" Samantha asked, sweetly as she looked.

"We made reservations." Harmony said.

Samantha then looked them up on the computer reservations roster and she found them.

"Hi, Harmony, where's Cheyenne? I would love to see her." Samantha said as she was wondering about Cheyenne.

"The truth is... Samantha... She's a baby." Harmony said, now concerned that she told the secret about Cheyenne being a baby.

When Samantha heard what Harmony said, she began to panic.

"Who's holding her? Why is she a baby?" Samantha asked as she was now crying.

Harmony came over to Samantha and she hugged her.

"It's okay, Samantha, My sister, Kendall is holding her and it was a monster that turned Cheyenne into a baby." Harmony said as she was comforting Samantha as she was crying.

Samantha then stopped crying.

Just after she stopped crying, she then saw Kendall holding baby Cheyenne.

She then ran over to them.

"Hi, Cheyenne, do you remember me?" Samantha asked as she placed her hands into Cheyenne's.

Baby Cheyenne then looked at Samantha and she recognized her.

"Samantha..?" Baby Cheyenne said as she was now putting her hands on Samantha's face.

Kendall then detracts Cheyenne's hands away from Samantha's face.

"Awkward..." Tyler said as he was looking at Chase and the other boys.

"Let me help you to your table." Samantha said as she was now leading the group into the big room that had a whole lot of people sitting at tables, a bar, a buffet, and a Gold chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

"Thank you." Harmony said politely as the boys were talking loud as Samantha was leading them.

Samantha then leads them to their table that had 5 chairs on one parallel side and 5 chairs on the other parallel side and 1 chair on one parallel side and 1 chair on the other parallel side.

Harmony then sat down on the top side with her sister, Kendall and Shelby while Tyler, Riley, Sir Ivan, Chase, and Koda were going to be sitting on the bottom side.

Then, Kimberly, one of Cheyenne's friends, brung a highchair over to where Harmony and Tyler were.

Kendall then handed baby Cheyenne to Tyler and Koda helped Tyler place Cheyenne down in it.

Right after they did that, they then sat down.

Once everyone sat down, Samantha then got an order slip thing from her waitressing outfit pocket.

"Can I interest you in anything to drink?" Samantha said as she got her ink pen out, ready to write.

"I'll have Ginger Ale with a lime." Harmony said as Samantha was steadily writing what Harmony requested.

"Kendall and Shelby, what do you two want to drink?" Samantha asked as she steadily looked between Kendall and Shelby.

"Water." Kendall and Shelby said together.

Samantha then wrote what Kendall and Shelby wants down.

"What about for you, boys?" Samantha asked as Harmony, Kendall, Shelby, and Harley looked across at Tyler, Riley, Sir Ivan, Chase, and Koda.

Tyler, Riley, Sir Ivan, Chase, and Koda then looked at each other.

"Beer." The boys said in unison, a little too loud.

Then, they started laughing and cutting up.

Harmony and Kendall then got mad.

"Hold on. Who's driving on the ride home tonight?" Kendall asked, now getting really mad.

"GET WATER BOYS!" Harmony said, yelling.

Everyone in the restaurant then looked at Harmony.

Tyler and the boys continued laughing.

"Not me and not Chase. I'm not driving y'all home." Tyler said as they were yelling and being rude.

Riley, Koda, and Sir Ivan then looked at Harmony and realized how pissed off they were and they snapped out of their misbehavior spell.

"We'll have water." Riley, Koda, and Sir Ivan said.

Harmony and Kendall then took off the mad look that they had on their faces.

Samantha writes R, Koda, and I down and places the word water by their name initials and after she did that, below them, she wrote Ty and Cha and writes the word beer by their name initials.

Kendall then looked at Tyler and gave him a mean look.

"So, what about for the baby and for Harley?" Samantha asked as she looked at baby Cheyenne and Harley.

Baby Cheyenne then tried to tell Samantha what she wanted to drink but, she couldn't.

Then, baby Cheyenne looked at Harmony with her worried eyes and Harmony knew what that meant.

"Milk for Cheyenne and Harley, what do you want to drink?" Harmony said as she winked at baby Cheyenne.

Samantha then wrote Cheyenne's name down and after she did that, she then wrote the word milk after her name.

"I'll have a Orange Crush soda." Harley said.

Then, Samantha wrote down Harley's name and after she did that, she then wrote the word Orange soda after her name.

"I'll be right back." Samantha said.

Then, Samantha goes into the beverage room to get what they wanted.

 **(Okay. So, when they got into the restaurant, Samantha began to wonder about Cheyenne and Harmony reassured Samantha about Cheyenne getting turned into a baby. Then, once everyone settled down at the table, Tyler and the boys decided to cause some chaos. What will happen next? Will the ordering of the food be as bad as the ordering of the drinks? Will Cheyenne be bottle fed? Will Slammer and Heckyl make a plan about capturing baby Cheyenne and getting her energem? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned. Continue to review. Thanks :)**


	63. The Plan To Take Cheyenne's Energem

15 minutes later...

Samantha came back and gave the beverages to them.

Harmony then poured the glass of milk into Cheyenne's bottle.

She then puts the top on the bottle and screws it, using her hands and after she did that, Harmony gave Cheyenne her milk.

As Harmony was bottle feeding Cheyenne, Cheyenne realized how upset she was but, later on, she would have to tell someone.

Shelby and Harley both looked at Cheyenne and realized that she was about to cry.

"Is anybody noticing anything about Cheyenne?" Shelby asked everyone as Harmony got through bottle feeding Cheyenne.

Harmony then took the empty bottle of milk out of Cheyenne's mouth and gave it to Harley.

Harley then placed the empty baby bottle back into the diaper bag.

Harmony looked at Cheyenne and saw tears flowing down from Cheyenne's eyes.

"Cheyenne, what's wrong?" Harmony asked as she was holding Cheyenne's little hand.

Baby Cheyenne then looked at Harmony with worried eyes.

Meanwhile, outside...

Heckyl and Slammer arrived and they were watching the Rangers from the window. Especially ,Cheyenne because Heckyl was ready to get rid of Cheyenne and take her energem.

"Heckyl, why are we here?" Slammer asked as they were still watching.

"We are here to capture Cheyenne and we're going to take her energem." Heckyl said, evilly as he saw Cheyenne's Emerald Green energem glowing in the diaper bag and the glow reflected out the window.

"How are we going to get to her? I'm ready to give Cheyenne a life sentence without parole." Slammer said as he was taking his prison chains out.

"We're going to sneak in. Just follow My lead." Heckyl said.

Then, Slammer followed Heckyl around to the front of the restaurant.

 **(Okay. So, Cheyenne has encountered Heckyl before but, not Slammer. Cheyenne's energem began to glow in the restaurant because it sensed danger nearby. Harmony is really sweet and kind to Cheyenne. Do you think Harmony will protect Cheyenne? I hope so. What will happen next? Will Harmony realize that Heckyl and Slammer are here for Cheyenne and her energem? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned. Continue to review. Thanks :)**


	64. Sensing Things Before Ordering

Meanwhile, back inside...

Right as Harmony and the gang were talking, Samantha came back over to where they were.

"I sense something." Harmony said as she heard the unfamiliar sound of footsteps approaching.

Baby Cheyenne then looked at Harmony, who she really was concerned about.

Shelby then looked at Harmony.

"What do you sense, Harmony?" Shelby asked Harmony.

Samantha stood right next to Harmony and baby Cheyenne, with her pad in hand, along with her ink pen that was ready to write.

"Are you guys done looking or do you need a moment?" Samantha asked as the boys were talking and laughing while Cheyenne looked like she was about to cry.

Harmony then looked up from her menu.

"We need a moment." Harmony said as she now looked at the boys, who were raving and laughing.

Sir Ivan then turned around and saw Heckyl and Slammer.

Just after he looked at Slammer and Heckyl, he then tapped Harmony on her shoulder.

Then, they turned around together and they both saw Heckyl and Slammer.

"What are they doing here?" Harmony blurted out as Heckyl was waving and smiling evilly at her.

Sir Ivan then pulled Harmony to his side.

"Lady Harmony, I think they're here for Cheyenne." Sir Ivan said to Harmony as they were looking at the window.

"Are you guys ready now?" Samantha asked, impatiently.

Harmony and Sir Ivan then turned back around to face Samantha.

Baby Cheyenne was in her highchair, listening to her family talking and she decided to turn around in her highchair and when she did that, she saw Slammer and Heckyl looking directly at her.

"Yes." Harmony said as she closed her menu.

"So, what can I get you guys?" Samantha asked, excitedly.

"I'll have noodles." Harmony said.

Samantha began to write down what Harmony wanted.

Right after she got through writing, she looked at Shelby.

"Shelby?" Samantha said.

Shelby then looked up at her.

"Duck with fried rice." Shelby said as she now closed her menu.

Samantha then wrote what Shelby wanted down.

"What about Kendall, Harley, and the boys?" Samantha asked as she looked at the boys, who were laughing, Harley, who was on her tablet, playing Virtual Penguin, and Baby Cheyenne, who was in the highchair, looking at the window.

"Kendall, what are you getting?" Harmony asked as she was looking at her sister, Kendall.

"Sesame Seed Chicken plate." Kendall said.

Samantha then wrote what Kendall wanted down.

"What about the boys?" Samantha asked as she was now looking at Tyler, Koda, Chase, Riley, and Sir Ivan.

"Don't know." Harmony said.

Riley then tapped Tyler on the shoulder and told him to look at Samantha, who was waiting for them to respond.

"How about if us boys get a taste of Hawaiian Chinese food? Do you have any coconut chicken?" Tyler asked as they now stopped talking and were now looking at Samantha.

"We do." Samantha said.

Tyler then looked at his friends and they all shook their heads yes.

"Great. Me, Koda, Ivan, Chase, and Riley will have the same." Tyler said, explaining what he and his gang wanted.

Samantha then wrote what Tyler and the boys wanted.

"Harley, what do you want to eat?" Kendall asked as Harmony and her were now looking at Harley.

"I'll have the Sweet and Sour Chicken plate with fried rice." Harley said as she now closed her menu.

Samantha then wrote what Harley wanted down.

"Anything else?" Samantha asked as she was now collecting the menus.

As Samantha was collecting Harmony's menu, Harmony looked at Cheyenne.

"Cheyenne, what do you want to eat?" Harmony asked Cheyenne, gently.

Baby Cheyenne was so fascinated looking at the 2 villains that she didn't want to look at Harmony to tell her what he came over to where Harmony was.

"Viwans." Baby Cheyenne said.

"Heckyl and Slammer." Harmony said.

"Okay, guys, your food will be ready in a few minutes." Samantha said.

Then, she disappeared into the kitchen to fulfill their orders.

 **(Okay. So, the boys were misbehaving a little bit bad. Harmony began to sense Heckyl and Slammer and knew that they were coming for Cheyenne and her Energem. What will happen next? Will Slammer and Heckyl try to get Cheyenne? Will Harmony protect Cheyenne? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned. Continue to review. Thanks😊**


	65. Heckyl and Slammer Get Hold Of Cheyenne

Right after Samantha left, everyone was speechless.

"So, what now?" Tyler asked.

Chase then began to start a new conversation.

"I've got a girlfriend." Chase said, proudly.

"What her name is?" Koda asked.

"Cynthia." Chase responded, proudly.

"That's nice, Chase." Harmony said as she motioned him to sit down.

Chase then sat back down in his seat.

As they were all talking, Heckyl and Slammer came into the restaurant and hid behind a plant that was right next to where they were sitting at.

"Look who's sitting over there with them. It's Cheyenne, the one that Fury transformed into a baby. What do we do?" Slammer said as him and Heckyl were spying on Cheyenne.

"Get her using your prison chains." Heckyl requested to Slammer.

Slammer then summoned his prison chains with his hands and the chains began to head towards Cheyenne.

As Cheyenne was sitting in her highchair, she felt something grabbing her arms and when she saw the chains, she screamed.

Harmony was talking to her sister, Kendall, and Harley, and when she heard Cheyenne screaming, she looked at Cheyenne and she saw the prison chains that were coming from Slammer.

Harmony then got out her morpher and she placed her finger on the trigger.

"Dino morpher blast." She said.

Then, the blast from the morpher broke the chains.

Right after that happened, they were astonished by what Harmony did.

"What's going on?" Tyler asked, still surprised from what happened with the chains.

"Heckyl and Slammer are here." Harmony warned.

"Why are they here?" Chase asked.

Slammer then threw a jail container that was big enough for baby Cheyenne to fit through.

When the jail thing got a hold of Cheyenne, it caused her not to breathe.

Harmony then got mad.

"You idiots! Did you know that Cheyenne can't breathe in the jail container?" Harmony said as she saw Heckyl and Slammer high-fiving each other.

"I didn't do it." Sir Ivan said.

"What should we do?" Tyler asked, now concerned about saving Cheyenne.

"We destroy Heckyl and Slammer." Harmony said.

Tyler then looked around and saw that people were now watching them.

"Not in here." Tyler said, whispering.

"Stego saber." Koda said.

Then, his Stego saber appears and he began to start dicing the jail container which made the whole thing fall apart and Cheyenne fell to the floor.

As baby Cheyenne was on the floor, Harmony saw her and she then picked Cheyenne up off of the floor and she got out Cheyenne's oxygen mask and she placed the oxygen mask on Cheyenne's mouth.

Right as that was taking place, Samantha came back from the kitchen, carrying their food that was on a big, round, black platter.

"I've got your food." Samantha said as she was heading over to the table with the food.

Once she got over there, she then sat the food down where everyone was sitting at and she then backed away as she saw Heckyl and Slammer.

Tyler then came over to where Cheyenne was at, in which Harmony was holding her, in her chair.

"Cheyenne, are you okay?" Tyler asked.

Baby Cheyenne then started crying.

"Harmony... Me scared." Cheyenne said as she was crying and gripping on to Harmony, for dear life.

"It's okay, Cheyenne." Harmony said as she was rocking Cheyenne back and forth gently, in her arms.

Slammer then looked at Heckyl.

"Well, Master Heckyl, we tried that. What do we do now?" Slammer asked Heckyl.

Chase, Koda, Tyler, Riley, Sir Ivan, Kendall, Shelby, and Harley all stood up and went over to where Harmony was, holding baby Cheyenne.

"Nothing. Because now, you're fighting with us." Chase said as the gang surrounded Harmony to protect Cheyenne.

"We're still fighting Cheyenne." Heckyl said.

Baby Cheyenne then looked at Harmony with her sad brown eyes.

"Harmony... Me don't feel safe." Baby Cheyenne said as she now hid her face in Harmony's chest.

"I'll protect you." Harmony said as she was still holding on to the baby.

Harmony then uses her protection bubble.

"Heckyl, leave." Tyler said, warningly as Kendall, Koda, Sir Ivan, Riley, Chase, Shelby, and Harley now sat back down.

"Fine. We'll leave. Let's go, Slammer." Heckyl said, now heading towards the door.

"Not yet. I'm going to get a hold of Cheyenne somehow." Slammer said as Heckyl was just about to drag him out.

Slammer then walked back over to where they were at and he then uses his prison chains and the chains now grabbed a hold of Cheyenne's neck.

When the chains grabbed a hold of Cheyenne's neck, the chains dragged her out from underneath Harmony's protection bubble.

"You're mine now." Slammer said as the chains were dragging baby Cheyenne over to him.

"Help!" Baby Cheyenne said, trying to breathe as the chains had a strong grip on her neck.

 **(Poor Cheyenne. Heckyl wants Cheyenne for her Energem while Slammer wants Cheyenne for a different reason. Harmony and the gang are really protective over Cheyenne. What will happen next? Will Harmony morph into the Lavender Ranger to save Cheyenne? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned. Continue to review. Thanks😊**


	66. The Lavender Ranger's Second Appearance

As Slammer was dragging baby Cheyenne over to him, she got really mad.

"NO ONE STEALS CHEYENNE UNDER MY WATCH!" Harmony said, yelling at Slammer and also at Heckyl.

"Harmony... Hurry!" Baby Cheyenne said, crying and also, trying to breathe.

She then got her Brachio Charger out.

"It's morphing time. Dino Charger...Ready!" Harmony said.

She then clicked down on her Dino Charger and it was activated.

She then did some moves and she placed her Lavender Brachio Charger into her Dino morpher.

"Brachio Charger...Engage." The announcer said.

She then swiped her hand across the energizer and it began to spark.

"Energize..." She said.

Then, her suit changed from black to white.

"Unleash the power." She said as she released the trigger.

When she released the trigger, the illusion of her Lavender Brachiosaurus came out of the morpher and it traveled once around her body and then bit her on her body which, released the suit, and then, traveled once around her head and bit her which, released the helmet.

Once that happened, she felt the charge of stream.

"Lave..." Baby Cheyenne said as she opened her eyes for a little while and saw the Lavender Ranger.

"Lavender? What are you doing here?" Tyler asked the Lavender Ranger.

"Beating Slammer and Heckyl." The Lavender Ranger said.

Then, she started fighting Slammer and Heckyl using her kicking power and her Victory Charger.

Right after Slammer blew up, she then kicked Heckyl out the door.

Right after she kicked Heckyl out the door, she used her Dino morpher to blast the chains off of baby Cheyenne's neck.

Right after she did that, she then demorphed into Harmony.

 **(Wow. That was really cool, wasn't it? Harmony's the Lavender Ranger. But, will baby Cheyenne know who her hero was? Well, we'll just have to find out, now, will we? What will happen next? How much will the check be? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned. Continue to review. Thanks😊**


	67. The Check

Right after she demorphed into Harmony, she found baby Cheyenne on the floor, almost not breathing and her oxygen mask was lying on the floor and she couldn't get to it.

"Mama...Dada...Harmony?" Baby Cheyenne said, in a weak voice as she was about to pass out.

Harmony then came over to her, grabbed Cheyenne's oxygen mask, picked Cheyenne up off of the floor, held her in her arms, and she placed the oxygen mask on Cheyenne's face.

She then carried Cheyenne back over to where they were all sitting at and she sat down in her chair, with Cheyenne in her arms.

"What happened to Cheyenne?" Koda asked, concerned.

Harley then looked at her closest friend that was so blue in the face.

"She's blue in the face again. Harmony, is she going to be okay?" Harley said as she looked at Cheyenne and saw that she was breathing a little bit.

"Yes." Harmony said, reassuring Harley.

Within a few moments, the color on Cheyenne's face began to fade and baby Cheyenne was now breathing normally.

"Our feast is here." Sir Ivan said as they were now looking at their food.

Kendall then looked at Cheyenne.

"Harmony, what about Cheyenne? What is she going to eat? Is she going to be able to eat?" Kendall asked Harmony as she was worrying about Cheyenne.

"Good." Harmony said, telling Sir Ivan.

"Harmony, is Cheyenne going to be eating anything?" Tyler asked, concerned about Cheyenne.

"Yes." Harmony said, reassuringly to Tyler and Kendall.

As Harmony was holding Cheyenne, Cheyenne looks at Harmony and everyone else.

Cheyenne's eyes began to fill up with tears.

As Cheyenne's eyes were filling up with tears, Koda then began to cover his ears because he knew that Cheyenne was about to start crying.

When Harmony saw that Cheyenne was crying, she started humming a song.

"What's going on?" Kendall asked.

Tyler and the boys were laughing really loud and were also playing around.

Harley then looked at Harmony and she saw that Harmony was comforting baby Cheyenne.

"Harmony, is Cheyenne okay? Are you holding her?" Harley asked, concerned.

"Cheyenne is okay and I am holding her, Harley." Harmony said, reassuringly to Harley as she was holding Cheyenne and comforting her.

Kendall's stomach began to growl.

"Guys, are we going to eat or what?" Kendall asked as Tyler and the boys were now beginning to calm down.

"Yeah." Everyone said, in unison.

They then began to eat.

About an hour later...

Everyone got through eating. But, the boys continued to pick up on their ridiculous funny conversation and they were still laughing.

Baby Cheyenne was still crying.

"Harmony?" Baby Cheyenne said as she was crying.

Harmony then sat Cheyenne up on her lap.

"What's wrong, Cheyenne?" Harmony asked Baby Cheyenne, gently.

"Me... Hungy." Baby Cheyenne said.

Harmony then got baby Cheyenne's bottle out of the diaper bag, along with the formula that she put into a little bag that was already mixed in with the water and she unscrewed the bottle nipple top and she puts the milk into Cheyenne's bottle.

Right after she screwed the top back on, she began to bottle feed Cheyenne.

As Harmony was bottle feeding Cheyenne, Tyler and the boys look at Harmony and baby Cheyenne.

Right after they looked at them, they laughed.

Samantha then came over to them with the check.

"I brought the check." Samantha said as she was talking to Harmony, Kendall, and Harley.

She then sets the check down at the middle of the table.

Sir Ivan then passed the check to Harmony.

Harmony then looks at the check.

"Lady Harmony, how much for the food?" Sir Ivan asked as he was about to get his bar of Gold out.

A few minutes later, Baby Cheyenne got through sucking her bottle and she felt better.

Harley took the empty baby bottle and placed it back into the diaper bag while Harmony now was burping Baby Cheyenne.

"1,000 dollars." Harmony said as she now got through burping baby Cheyenne into her car seat, that was in the chair right next to her.

Kendall then looks at her sister and then looks at Tyler and the boys.

"Are we rich or what, Lady Harmony?" Sir Ivan asked as they were now getting up out of their seats.

"We are rich." Harmony said as they were about to head to the door but, Sir Ivan decided to stay with Harmony and Baby Cheyenne.

"Who's got the money? Who's driving? And, who's got Cheyenne?" Tyler asked, drunk as Riley was helping him out the door.

Harmony then got her bank card out of Cheyenne's diaper bag and she then went up to the front to pay the cashier.

"That's convenient, Lady Harmony." Sir Ivan said as he was carrying baby Cheyenne while Harmony was carrying Cheyenne's diaper bag.

Right after she paid for the dinner, she and Sir Ivan then walked out of the restaurant, with baby Cheyenne, and they met everyone back at the van.

 **(Okay. So, they're rich. Remember back in the PRDSC episode Riches & Rags, Tyler and Chase were all so caught up in the money? Well, Sir Ivan also had a bar of Gold that he wanted to cash in at the bank. Why did he carry that bar of Gold? Did he want to help Harmony pay for their "feast"? Probably. Also, Harmony was really nice with baby Cheyenne. What will happen next? Will they be going to the Fair? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned. Continue to review. Thanks😊**


	68. We're Going To The Fair

Right after they got through there, they met up at the van and they got in.

"Who's driving?" Tyler asked.

"I'll drive." Harmony said as she got in on the driver's side and Kendall got in on the passenger's side.

Riley, Koda, Sir Ivan, Tyler, Chase, and Shelby all got in on the slider doors and Harley opened the back doors of the van and she lifted herself into the van and Sir Ivan then went to the back to help Harley with baby Cheyenne.

Once Sir Ivan helped Harley, he then returned to his seat.

"Who's looking out for the baby?" Sir Ivan asked as Harley took Cheyenne out of her car seat and placed her inside the oxygen tent crib.

"There's a little nursery at the back of the van." Harmony said as she was adjusting the rear view mirror so that Koda and the others could get a view of the nursery that was in the back of the van.

Harley sat down on the seat next to the oxygen tent crib and everyone was buckling up.

Baby Cheyenne was laying in the oxygen tent crib and she started giggling and cooing.

When Harmony heard baby Cheyenne giggling and cooing, she smiled.

Kendall then looked at her sister, Harmony who was starting to pull out of the parking lot.

"What's wrong, Harmony?" Kendall asked Harmony as she was driving.

"Nothing." Harmony said as she was keeping her eyes on the road.

"It was something, Harmony. Please tell me what it is you're smiling about." Kendall said as she was trying to tease Harmony to get her to laugh.

As Harmony was driving, Koda looked out the window and was a little bit confused.

"Where we go now?" Koda asked as he looked back at Harmony as she was driving.

"We are going to the Fair." Harmony said as she was driving.

When Sir Ivan heard the word "Fair", he reminisced the time that he remembered going to the Renaissance Fair with his friends.

" The Fair... Oh, how I can remember that. Fun, fun, fun and hanging out together. " Sir Ivan said, reminiscently.

An hour and a half later, they arrived at the Amber Beach Fairgrounds and just when Harmony parked the van and got out, Cheyenne started crying.

She then opened the back doors of the van and she climbed up to where Cheyenne's oxygen tent crib was.

She then got up off of the floor, opened the oxygen tent crib's top and she then lifted Cheyenne up out of the oxygen tent crib.

"Cheyenne, what's wrong?" Harmony asked as she was holding baby Cheyenne as she was now getting out of the van with baby Cheyenne.

As Harmony was standing, with the crying baby in her arms, Tyler came over to her and started singing and dancing, knowing he was drunk.

"Hey, good looking, what you got cooking? Hope it has to do something up with me." Tyler said as he was dancing and singing around Harmony and the crying baby.

Harley and Kendall then had to tell him to be quiet.

"Me don't wan to be here." Baby Cheyenne said.

Then, Harmony knew what that meant.

Harmony really wanted to have fun with her sister, Kendall, and her friends but, she knew she had baby Cheyenne to take care of and she really knew that baby Cheyenne was scared.

"Okay, Cheyenne, I'll bring you back to the van." Harmony said, giving in.

Then, Harmony and baby Cheyenne stayed in the van while Tyler and the rest of them went to go have fun.

 **(Aw. So cute, right? Sir Ivan remembered all the way back to his Renaissance days when he went to the Fair with his friends. What I thought was funny was that Tyler being drunk and dancing and singing around Harmony. Baby Cheyenne ruined Harmony's chance of going to the Fair. I know, right? Sometimes, babies get really scared like baby Cheyenne and they cry and pitch a fit about it. What will happen next? Will baby Cheyenne pitch a fit wanting Harmony? Will there be an argument? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned. Continue to review. Thanks😊**


	69. Baby Cheyenne Worried

7:30 PM

When Tyler and the others got back from riding the amusement rides and all the other sorts of attractions, it was 7:30 PM and baby Cheyenne was still crying.

"Cheyenne, it's okay." Harmony said, tiredly as she was holding baby Cheyenne, trying to comfort her.

When she heard Tyler and the others approaching the van, she placed Cheyenne back into the oxygen tent crib and she sat on the seat, next to the oxygen tent crib.

The back doors of the van opened and Tyler came walking in.

"What's going on?" Tyler asked as he came in, walking drunk and he sat down on one of the seats.

"Nothing." Harmony said as she yawned.

Then, Sir Ivan got in.

"Lady Harmony, why didn't you go with us?" Sir Ivan asked, concerned.

Harmony then looked at the crying baby that was in the oxygen tent crib, crying really loud.

"Cheyenne started crying." Harmony said as she was yawning again.

"Okay." Sir Ivan said.

Then, he kissed Harmony on her hand and he sat down.

"I'll drive." Tyler said, volunteeringly as Kendall was about to get in the driver's seat.

Shelby then came in through one of the slider doors and she heard Cheyenne crying and she got really mad.

"Tell the baby to shut up." Shelby said as she now sat down in her seat and began to cover her ears.

"Tyler, you're drunk." Kendall said, advisingly.

As Kendall and Tyler were both arguing, along with Shelby, Harmony fell asleep.

"I'll drive." Kendall said as she now got in on the driver's side and she then shuts her door and Riley got in on the passenger's side and he then shuts his door.

"Yes." Harmony said as everyone was now buckling up and shutting doors.

Then, Kendall began to pull out of the Fairgrounds and was now heading on the road that led to the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum.

As Kendall was driving to the Museum, all was quiet.

Harmony was asleep and baby Cheyenne stopped crying for a while.

When baby Cheyenne saw that Harmony was asleep, she started crying again.

When Harmony heard Cheyenne crying, she then got up.

"Cheyenne, what's wrong?" Harmony asked as she was now waking up and rubbing her eyes.

"Me wan you. Me wove you, Harmony." Baby Cheyenne said as she was crying.

"Okay." Harmony said.

Kendall was up in the front seat, driving, and when she heard Cheyenne crying, she knew that Cheyenne really wanted Harmony.

"Harmony, please hold Cheyenne." Kendall said, demandingly.

"How much longer until we get home?" Koda asked, now worried.

Harmony then got Cheyenne out of her oxygen tent crib and she began to hold baby Cheyenne.

As Harmony was holding baby Cheyenne, baby Cheyenne began to calm down and just when baby Cheyenne calmed down, she fell asleep in Harmony's arms and Harmony fell asleep, with the sleeping baby in her arms.

 **(Aw. So cute, right? Baby Cheyenne got really worried about Harmony. She really loves Harmony, doesn't she? Sir Ivan got concerned about why Harmony didn't come with them. What will happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned. Continue to review. Thanks😊**


	70. Off To Bed

8:25 PM

At around 8:25 PM, they arrived back at the Base.

Harmony was holding the almost asleep baby in her arms and she sat down in the rocking chair, with baby Cheyenne.

They've done had a really long day today and now, they're just getting back.

"What now, Harmony? What are we going to do with baby Cheyenne?" Kendall asked as she was now exhausted.

"We put Cheyenne in her nighty night clothes and put her in bed." Harmony said.

Shelby then opened the diaper bag and found Cheyenne's Emerald Green footsie pajamas.

She then came back over to where Harmony and Kendall was.

"I've got her pajamas." Shelby said as she came over to Harmony.

"Thank you, Shelby." Harmony said as Shelby handed Cheyenne's Emerald Green footsie pajamas to her.

Once that was done, the boys decided to head off to the other side of the room to play one more video game.

Harmony and Kendall then helped baby Cheyenne into her pajamas and after that, Cheyenne yawns.

"Tired, Cheyenne?" Harmony asked Cheyenne as Cheyenne was about to fall asleep in Harmony's arms.

"Yes, Harmony." Baby Cheyenne said.

Then, she fell asleep.

Harley then came in with Cheyenne's oxygen tent crib.

Harmony then carried baby Cheyenne over to the oxygen tent crib and she placed baby Cheyenne in it.

Once Harmony did that, the boys quit playing the video game and everyone then went into their rooms.

 **(Okay. So, everyone is getting ready for bed. Baby Cheyenne really loves Harmony. I know, right? What will happen next? Will Harley get a chance to feed baby Cheyenne? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned. Continue to review. Thanks😊**


	71. Harley Feeds Baby Cheyenne

The next morning...

9:30 AM

Harley came into the Base and saw Harmony making breakfast.

"Morning, Harmony, what are you doing?" Harley asked as she was going over to the table and she was now sitting down.

Harmony then turned around from her cooking to see Harley.

"Good morning, Harley, I'm making breakfast for everyone." Harmony said as she was now turning back to what was cooking on the stove.

"So, what are you making for breakfast? What will Cheyenne eat for breakfast?" Harley asked as she got a cup and poured her some Orange juice.

After Harley poured herself some Orange juice, she came back to the table and sat down in her chair.

"I have some baby food in the fridge for Cheyenne and I'm making bacon, eggs, sausages, and pudding. There's cereal on top of the fridge if you're looking for some." Harmony said as she was almost done cooking.

Harley then came over to her to help with getting plates out.

"Where's everybody else, Harmony?" Harley asked as she was getting plates down from the cabinet and she was placing them on the counter, near the stove so that Harmony could place the food onto the plates.

"Still sleeping." Harmony said as she placed bacon on one plate, eggs on another plate, and sausages on another plate.

Harley then carried those plates to the table and she started setting them up for when the others got up.

9:45 AM

Tyler, Shelby, Riley, Chase, Kendall, Koda, and Ivan came into the Base.

Kendall made herself a cup of coffee and she went over to the table and sat down.

"Morning, Harmony, where's Cheyenne? Is she still asleep?" Tyler asked as Harmony came over to the table with plates for everyone and she then sat down.

"Yes. She's asleep." Harmony said as she looked over at the oxygen tent crib and saw that baby Cheyenne was still sleeping.

Koda then got up and went over to the oxygen tent crib.

When he got over to the oxygen tent crib, he then looked back at Harmony.

"Me wake her up, Harmony?" Koda asked as he was just about to lift baby Cheyenne up out of the oxygen tent crib.

"Please do, Koda." Harmony said, in a pleasing voice.

Just as Koda was about to wake Cheyenne up, baby Cheyenne was tossing and turning and she then screamed and started crying.

"HARMONY!" Baby Cheyenne said as she was screaming at the top of her lungs and crying out for Harmony to come and hold her.

Harmony then got up from the table and she went over to where baby Cheyenne was, in her oxygen tent crib, crying.

When Harmony got over to Cheyenne, she then picked Cheyenne up and carried her over to the table and she sat down, with Baby Cheyenne, in her lap.

"What do you need me to do, Harmony?" Tyler asked as he was serving himself and as Harmony took out her stethoscope and listened to Cheyenne's heart and lungs.

"I just need to give Cheyenne a quick check up." Harmony said as she now got through listening to Cheyenne's heart and lungs and was now checking Cheyenne's blood pressure.

"No. What do you need me to do?" Tyler asked as Harmony recorded Cheyenne's blood pressure and pulse readings into her phone.

"Feed her." Harmony said as she was now taking Cheyenne's temperature.

"I'm afraid she'll..." Tyler said, now reminiscing the last time someone fed Cheyenne and Cheyenne spat up.

Harley then looked at Tyler, who looked like he just came out of a horror film and she then decided that she was the one who was brave enough to feed baby Cheyenne.

"I'll do it. What flavor of baby food can she eat?" Harley said as Harmony now got through checking Cheyenne's temperature and was now looking at Harmony.

"Check the fridge." Harmony said as Harley got up from the table and she went over to the refrigerator.

She then checks the fridge.

"Does she love strawberry, Harmony?" Harley asked as she got a jar of the strawberry baby food out of the fridge and she now came back over to Harmony.

"Yes." Harmony said.

"Thank you." Harley said, excitedly.

She then grabbed Cheyenne and she carried baby Cheyenne over to the highchair, sat her down in it, and began to open the jar of strawberry baby food.

Right after she did that, Chase gave her a spoon and she began to feed Cheyenne.

As she was feeding baby Cheyenne, baby Cheyenne was cooing and making sounds.

"You really like this, don't you, Cheyenne?" Harley asked as she now fed Cheyenne another spoonful.

Right after Cheyenne ate that spoonful of strawberry baby food,she continued cooing and giggling.

 **(Aw. So cute, right? Well, Koda was just about to shake Baby Cheyenne awake, wasn't he? But, Harmony saved her just in time. Harley, Cheyenne's closest friend, decided to be brave enough to feed Baby Cheyenne before Tyler was about to have a fit. What's going to happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned. Continue to review. Thanks😊**


	72. Baby Cheyenne and Her First Tooth

About 15 minutes later, Cheyenne got through eating.

"Well done, Cheyenne." Harmony praised.

"She did a good job. I'm glad she's finally better." Harley said as she was hugging her best friend, Cheyenne for a job well done.

Right after Harley fed Cheyenne, she lifted Cheyenne up out of her highchair and she then placed Cheyenne on the floor.

After Harley did that, she then sat down at the table and ate breakfast with everybody else.

As they were eating breakfast, Baby Cheyenne decided to crawl over to where the Dino Chargers were, on the table where they were charging at.

When Baby Cheyenne got over to the Dino Chargers, she looked up on the table and she found Tyler's T-Rex Charger that he uses to morph and summon his Zord, lying around and she then decided to transform into an Emerald Green Pachycephalosaur so that she could grab Tyler's Dino Charger and de-transform back into her human baby form and she placed Tyler's Dino Charger into her mouth and she started teething on it.

As Baby Cheyenne was teething on Tyler's Dino Charger, Harmony turned around from the breakfast table and saw Cheyenne crawling around with Tyler's Dino Charger in her mouth.

"No, Cheyenne." Harmony scolded as she went over to where Baby Cheyenne was and she picked Cheyenne up off of the floor.

Everyone then turned around to look at Harmony.

Kendall then got up from the breakfast table and went over to where Harmony was.

"Harmony, what's going on?" Kendall asked as Harmony was trying to get Tyler's Dino Charger out of Baby Cheyenne's mouth.

"Cheyenne is teething on Tyler's Dino Charger." Harmony said as she was trying to stay calm.

Kendall then looked at Cheyenne.

"I can make another one. Can I?" Kendall asked as she saw Cheyenne smiling with Tyler's Dino Charger in her mouth.

"Yes." Harmony said.

Tyler then turned around from the breakfast table to look at Harmony.

"What does Cheyenne have in her mouth, Harmony?" Tyler asked as Harmony now came back over to the table to sit down, with Baby Cheyenne on her lap.

"Your Dino Charger, Tyler." Harmony said as she gave the chewed up Dino Charger to Kendall and Kendall gave Tyler's new Dino Charger to Harmony and Harmony gave it to Tyler.

"Cheyenne, sweetheart, why do you have my Dino Charger in your mouth?" Tyler asked as he was now holding Baby Cheyenne on his lap.

"My first teefie is coming in." Baby Cheyenne said as she felt her mouth with one of her fingers.

Harmony then got up from the table and she went over to the refrigerator.

She then opened the door to the freezer and found a teething ring for Baby Cheyenne to teethe on.

Harmony then went back over to the table and she gave Cheyenne the teething ring.

When she gave Cheyenne the teething ring, Baby Cheyenne began to teethe on the teething ring with that one tooth that was coming in and it began to soothe her gums that were so inflamed.

 **(Okay. So, Baby Cheyenne is that smart, isn't she? Why did she go for Tyler's Dino Charger? Well, probably, because she liked the Red T-Rex that was on it or it was lying around, untouched. What will happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned. Continue to review. Thanks😊**


	73. Let's Go To The Park

Once that issue was settled, Harley began to wonder about today's schedule.

"So, guys, what's on the agenda today? What can we do with Baby Cheyenne?" Harley asked as everyone looked at her.

"We're bringing her roller skating." Harmony suggested.

Baby Cheyenne started crying.

"Me...don't... wan...go... roll...skating. Me... scared... Me... get hurt." Baby Cheyenne said as she now buried her face on Tyler's shoulder and Tyler started rubbing Cheyenne on her back.

"Okay. She can't do roller skating. What else can she do that she won't get hurt? And please, don't say the roller rink." Harley said.

"I have safe proof roller skates." Harmony said as she was showing the gang the little Emerald Green safe proof roller skates that she got for Cheyenne.

"Harmony, Harley said that going roller skating is not the best option. Any other ideas, Harley?" Kendall said as everyone was looking from Harmony to Kendall and now at Harley.

Harley then thought of an idea.

"Well, we could take her somewhere that's fun and friendly." Harley suggested.

Harmony then knew of a place that was fun and friendly and she and Kendall went there when they were kids.

"How about the Park?" Harmony suggested.

Everyone then began to agree.

Kendall then looked at Baby Cheyenne.

"Cheyenne, my friend, how about if we go to the Park?" Harley asked Cheyenne in a gentle, but, cheerful voice.

Everyone then looked from Harley to Baby Cheyenne.

"Let's go!" Baby Cheyenne said.

"We can have a picnic." Harmony added.

"And we can use a baby strolling thing to stroll her around the Park in." Sir Ivan said.

"You mean a stroller, Ivan?" Tyler asked.

"That's what I meant to say, Sir Tyler." Sir Ivan said.

"Is there going to be a playground there for her to play on?" Harley asked, wondering.

"Yes." Harmony said.

"Great!" Harley said, excitedly.

"Okay, everyone, let's go to the Park!" Kendall said, excitedly.

Everyone then got up from the table and they all started heading out the Base and into the van except for Sir Ivan and Harmony.

Sir Ivan had to go to the storage room to go get Cheyenne's stroller while Harmony had to pack Cheyenne's baby bag.

10 minutes later...

Everyone was in the van, ready to go.

Tyler was waiting for Sir Ivan and Harmony to get in.

Harmony was carrying Cheyenne's diaper bag while Sir Ivan was carrying Cheyenne's stroller and both of them got into the back.

"I call driver's side!" Tyler said, excitedly.

Tyler then got into the van and he began to start up the van.

Just as he started up the van, they began to move out of the Museum back parking lot and are now driving to the Park.

 **(Okay. So, Cheyenne doesn't want to go roller skating but, she really wants to go to the Park. Everyone's really excited about that, aren't they? What will happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned. Continue to review. Thanks😊**


	74. Baby Cheyenne And The Brachio Zord

About 20 minutes later, they arrived at the Park.

Harley got Cheyenne out of her oxygen tent crib and she started holding her.

Sir Ivan and the rest of the gang got out and Sir Ivan got the stroller out of the back of the van.

Once Sir Ivan got the stroller out of the back of the van, Harmony got Cheyenne from Harley and she placed Cheyenne in the stroller.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Tyler asked as they were now walking over to where the picnic area was, near the second playground that looked like a ship.

"We're going to the Park." Harmony said as they were walking over to the picnic area.

"We go picnic, Harmony?" Koda asked as he was walking alongside Riley.

"Sure." Harmony said.

They then found a picnic table.

"I've got the food." Kendall said as she placed 2 picnic baskets down on the table.

"I've got the drinks." Shelby said as Tyler and Chase carried a cooler that had canned sodas in there over to the table.

"Come on, guys, let's sit down and eat." Tyler said, excitedly.

They then sat down at the picnic table.

Harmony then took Cheyenne out of her stroller and began to hold her.

"Okay, Harmony, what now?" Harley asked as they were sitting at the picnic table.

"We're going to play first and then, we're going to eat." Harmony said as she was bouncing Baby Cheyenne on her knee, keeping her quiet.

"How are we going to play, Harmony?" Harley asked as they looked at the playground across from them.

"Can I summon my Stego Zord?" Koda asked as he was about to get his Stego Charger out.

"No. It might scare Cheyenne." Chase said as he placed his hands on Koda's.

"Kendall?" Riley said.

Then, Harmony got out her Brachiosaurus Charger.

"Tyler or Kendall, would you mind holding Cheyenne while I have to go and use the bathroom?" Harmony said as she got up from the table.

"Sure, Harmony, I'm willing to take the risk." Tyler said.

Harmony then gave the baby to Tyler and Harmony backed away from the table.

Once she backed away from the table, she was now ready to summon Brachio Zord without the others noticing her.

"Dino Charger...Ready!" Harmony said.

Then, she clicked down on the Dino Charger.

"Summon... Brachio Zord." Harmony said.

Then, she threw her Dino Charger.

10 minutes later...

Brachio Zord came running over to where they were.

"So, what now?" Harley asked as they all looked up at Brachio Zord, who was roaring her entrance roar.

"Cheyenne can use my Zord as a slide." Harmony said as she got Baby Cheyenne from Tyler and she placed Baby Cheyenne on the ground.

As Baby Cheyenne was on the ground, she then looked up at Brachio Zord.

Brachio Zord then saw Baby Cheyenne and she bent her neck down to Cheyenne's level and Baby Cheyenne got on Brachio Zord's neck.

Then, once Baby Cheyenne was on Brachio Zord's neck, Brachio Zord then uses her neck as a slide and was now sliding Cheyenne around.

"Whee! W-W-Whee! Hawmony, this is fun." Baby Cheyenne said as she was having fun sliding all over Brachio Zord's neck.

Harmony then smiled.

 **(OK. So, now, they're at the Park. Why did Harmony secretly summon her Brachio Zord? Was it because she didn't want the others to figure out that she is the Lavender Ranger? Well, we'll soon find out. Continue to review. Thanks😊**


	75. Baby Cheyenne Gets Hurt

After about 3 times on Brachio Zord, Baby Cheyenne was having fun until her foot slipped the wrong way.

Between the gravity and the velocity, it didn't quite work out with Baby Cheyenne because she was so light weight.

Cheyenne began to slip the wrong way.

When Cheyenne slipped the wrong way, she fell to the ground and fell to the ground, hard.

When Cheyenne was on the ground, she felt pain and she started crying.

Harmony saw the hurt baby crying and she came over to her.

Harmony then knelt down to the crying baby and she picked Baby Cheyenne up off of the ground.

"Cheyenne, it's okay." Harmony said as she was trying to soothe the hurt baby's cries.

When Baby Cheyenne opened her eyes, her face was covered with 2 cuts that were pouring blood and her knees were skinned.

When Harmony saw that Baby Cheyenne was injured, Harley got out the First Aid Kit and she brung it over to Harmony.

As Harmony was beginning to bandage Baby Cheyenne's face, Tyler and the whole gang came over to Harmony.

"What happened?" Tyler asked as he saw his baby, Cheyenne, with 2 cuts that were pouring blood.

"Cheyenne okay?" Koda asked as he was concerned about seeing Cheyenne hurt.

Kendall then looked up at Brachio Zord and then, over at Cheyenne, who was injured, and figured out that the Dino Zord caused this to happen.

"Harmony, I told you that Keeper said that we can't introduce her to dinosaurs yet." Kendall said, scolding but, concerned.

"One question at a time, please." Harmony said as Tyler, Kendall, and Koda were all talking at once.

"What happened, Harmony?" Tyler asked, filled with concern.

"Cheyenne got hurt." Harmony said as she got through bandaging the cuts on Cheyenne's face.

"Cheyenne okay?" Koda asked, with concern in his voice.

"She's okay now, Koda." Harmony said as she kissed the bandages that were on Cheyenne's cuts so that Cheyenne could stop crying.

"So, what now, Lady Harmony?" Sir Ivan asked as Harmony was holding Baby Cheyenne.

"Let's head back to the picnic table." Harmony said.

Harmony then handed Baby Cheyenne over to Harley and they then start heading back over to the picnic table.

 **(Aw. So cute, right? Well, I remember when I was a little girl and My mother kissed the boo-boos to make them better. Koda was really concerned about Baby Cheyenne. What will happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned. Continue to review. Thanks😊**


	76. Shelby VS Harley part 1

Right after everyone headed over to the table to sit back down, Harley placed Baby Cheyenne back in her stroller and Baby Cheyenne starts crying again.

Harmony then picked Cheyenne up out of her stroller and hugged her.

As Harmony was hugging Cheyenne, Baby Cheyenne began to calm down.

Once Baby Cheyenne calmed down, Harmony placed Baby Cheyenne in her little walker.

Everyone then got the food out and everyone started eating and having a good time, except for Baby Cheyenne.

"Me hungwy, Hawmony." Baby Cheyenne said as Harmony looked down at her.

"Don't worry, Cheyenne. I'll feed you." Harmony said, comfortingly.

Baby Cheyenne then starts crying.

Harmony picked Cheyenne up out of her little walker and began to hold her.

"Hawmony, me hungwy." Baby Cheyenne said as her stomach was growling.

Harmony reached into the diaper bag and found a jar of Sweet Potato baby food.

She then got it out, opened it up, and began to feed it to Baby Cheyenne.

As Harmony was feeding Baby Cheyenne, Baby Cheyenne was continuing to cry but, when she saw Harmony's Brachio Zord, she calmed down.

"Can I summon my Styraco Zord or not?" Harley asked as she got her Magenta Styraco Charger out of her inventor's bag.

"Probably not." Shelby said.

"But, the Tricera Zord's sister is the Styraco Zord." Harley said, complaining.

"Guys, come on!" Chase said, now complaining.

10 minutes later...

Right after Baby Cheyenne got through eating, Baby Cheyenne started crying again and she saw Harley and Shelby fighting.

Harmony then turned around and saw them fighting.

"Stop this fighting right now." Harmony said, demandingly.

"She started it." Harley said as she was pointing her finger at Shelby.

Shelby then got really mad.

"NOW, I'M GOING TO PUSH YOU, HARLEY!" Shelby said, now intimidating Harley a little.

Then, she pushed Harley to the ground.

As Harley was falling to the ground, Baby Cheyenne saw what was going on and she used her screaming Dino power to bring Harley back up.

Right after Baby Cheyenne did that, she began to coo and giggle.

"What was that?" Harmony asked, astonished.

Harley then ran over to Harmony.

"Cheyenne saved me, Harmony." Harley said, excitedly.

Harmony then looked at Baby Cheyenne.

"Me was scared about Hawley. Me had to help her. Me wove Hawley. Hawley... Friend." Baby Cheyenne said, in her cute baby voice.

Harley then smiled and hugged her friend, Cheyenne.

"Okay." Harmony said.

Harley then sat back down.

"Hawmony?" Baby Cheyenne said.

"Yes?" Harmony responded.

"Me don't know what to do now." Baby Cheyenne said, just before tears began to stream down her face.

Harmony then had an idea.

"How about you watch kids cartoon." Harmony said as she got her Dino com out.

"Like what, Hawmony?" Baby Cheyenne asked.

"My Little Pony." Harmony said as she found the YouTube website and saw some My Little Pony episodes that Baby Cheyenne could watch for free.

"I wove it, Hawmony." Baby Cheyenne said, excitedly.

Harmony puts on My Little Pony.

 **(Aw. So cute, right? I decided to have little Baby Cheyenne to get her cute voice back. She kind of sounds like Koda, doesn't she? But, she's a 1 year old baby. Shelby and Harley doesn't seem to be getting along good, aren't they? What's going to happen next? Will the fight continue? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned. Continue to review. Thanks😊**


	77. Shelby VS Harley part 2

Part 2 of 2

As Baby Cheyenne was watching My Little Pony on Harmony's Dino com, Harley and Shelby were arguing again.

Harmony looks at the 2 arguing and sighs.

"Why are they arguing?" Tyler asked as they were looking over at Shelby and Harley.

Shelby and Harley then got really mad at each other.

"Want to fight, Harley?" Shelby asked as she looked at Harley, really meaningly.

"You know I want to. To get rid of that ugly attitude of yours." Harley said.

They then got out their Dino Chargers.

"Dino Chargers...Ready!" Both of them said, together.

They then clicked down on their Dino Chargers.

"Summon... Tricera Zord." Shelby said.

Shelby then threw her Dino Charger.

"Summon... Styraco Zord." Harley said.

Harley then threw her Dino Charger.

"I don't know, Tyler." Harmony said as she gave Tyler a concerned look.

"We fight Zords too?" Koda asked as he was getting out his Stego Charger.

"No Koda." Harmony said, reassuringly.

20 minutes later...

Tricera Zord and Styraco Zord came running over to Shelby and Harley.

Brachio Zord was in the middle.

"What's going on?" Tyler asked as he saw Tricera and Styraco.

When Baby Cheyenne saw the 2 Zords, she started crying again.

Harmony then paused the video and turned her Dino com off and she placed it back into the diaper bag.

"Cheyenne, what's wrong?" Harmony asked as she heard Baby Cheyenne crying.

"Me don't want to see fwiends fight." Baby Cheyenne said as she was crying.

Harmony then got out her special bracelet.

Kendall then looked at her sister, Harmony.

"Harmony, what's going on?" Kendall asked.

Meanwhile, at the fight...

"Tricera Zord, power drill." Shelby said as she was doing a waving motion towards Harley.

Tricera Zord then uses her power drill to try to take out Styraco Zord.

"Brachio Zord, use your long neck." Harmony said as she did a waving motion.

Brachio Zord then used her long neck to keep peace between the 2 Dino Zords that were fighting.

Right after Brachio Zord used her long neck, Tricera Zord then got through Brachio Zord's neck with her power drill which, left a little tear on Brachio Zord's neck and it began to spark.

When it sparked, Brachio Zord fell to the ground.

Harmony then placed Cheyenne on the ground and she went over to her Brachio Zord.

Baby Cheyenne then follows her by crawling over there.

When Harmony got over to her Brachio Zord, she then looks at her elements of harmony charms.

Tyler then looked over and saw Baby Cheyenne near the 3 Zords.

"Harmony?" Tyler calls her name, in warning.

Harmony looked and saw Baby Cheyenne in the middle between Tricera and Styraco.

Harmony then picked Cheyenne up.

"Tell your Dino to shut up, Harley!" Shelby said as Styraco Zord was roaring.

"Quit making me fight you, Shelby!" Harley said as they were both hitting each other on the face.

Harmony sighed.

"So, Harmony, what charm are you going to use?" Kendall asked as she was repairing the tear on Brachio Zord's neck.

Brachio Zord then got back up.

Harmony then looked at Baby Cheyenne and she knew that Baby Cheyenne kind of knew the answer to Kendall's question.

"Fwiendship." Baby Cheyenne said.

Harmony then began to use the power of friendship.

Right when she used the power of friendship, it caused Shelby and Harley to stop fighting.

"Sorry." Shelby said, apologetically.

"That's okay, Shelby. Want to know something cool?" Harley said, accepting Shelby's apology.

"Sure, Harley." Shelby said, excitedly.

"Your Tricera Zord and my Styraco Zord are sisters." Harley said as she placed her arm around Shelby.

"Want to hang out with me, Harley?" Shelby asked, in a shy tone.

"Sure, Shelby!" Harley said, excitedly.

They then walked off together.

 **(Wow. I remember almost stopping a fight. It was a girl VS another girl and I was in the middle of it. That happened during my 11th grade year, in the morning, in the Cafeteria. So, what's going to happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned. Continue to review. Thanks😊**


	78. Baby Cheyenne And Tricera Zord

Right after Shelby and Harley walked off together, Harmony then began to breathe softly.

"What now?" Koda asks, clueless of what to do next.

"Let's have lunch." Harmony said.

They then began to eat.

As they were eating, Tricera Zord then came over to where Harmony and Baby Cheyenne were and Tricera Zord then used its beak like mouth and grabbed Baby Cheyenne from Harmony.

15 minutes later...

As Styraco Zord was chasing Tricera Zord, Baby Cheyenne then fell from Tricera Zord's beak like mouth and she fell to the ground, hard.

Just when Baby Cheyenne fell on to the ground, hard, she started crying.

They then got through eating and Harmony heard Baby Cheyenne crying.

Harmony then flew over to Baby Cheyenne.

When Harmony got over to Baby Cheyenne, Baby Cheyenne was crying and screaming.

Harmony then knelt down to her.

"Shh...it's okay, Cheyenne." Harmony said, trying to soothe the crying baby.

"What... What happened? Me can't breathe." Baby Cheyenne said, weakly.

Harmony then got Cheyenne's oxygen mask and she placed it on Cheyenne's mouth.

Tyler then came over to where Harmony was standing, with Cheyenne in her arms, and the rest of the gang came over.

"Harmony, what happened?" Tyler asked Harmony, in a worried tone.

Chase then saw Harmony's charm bracelet glow.

"It's Harmony's bracelet." Chase said, drawing conclusions.

"Me saw Tricera. Tricera got hold of Cheyenne. Cheyenne fell. Harmony came over." Koda said, explaining to Tyler what had happened.

Harley and Shelby came back from their walk.

"What's going on?" Shelby asked.

Tyler then got really mad and he shoved Shelby.

"Your Tricera Zord got a hold of my daughter!" Tyler said, angrily as he was standing over Shelby.

Riley and Koda got a hold of Tyler as he was about to hurt Shelby and they pulled him away from her while Kendall and Harley were helping Shelby get back up.

"Tyler, just calm down." Harmony said, calmly.

"How can I calm down?!" Tyler said, yelling at Harmony.

Baby Cheyenne continues crying.

"Calm down." Harmony said as everyone was now arguing at Tyler.

Tyler then calms down but, Baby Cheyenne doesn't.

Tricera and Styraco then came over and tried grabbing Cheyenne again.

Harmony then hums a song.

As Harmony is humming _ **You Can Count On Me**_ (Barney  & Friends), Cheyenne began to calm down, Tricera and Styraco began to back away from them, and everyone began to calm down.

 **(Wow. Harmony's got super special powers of her own. The 6 elements of Harmony. Now, where have I heard of that before? Oh. My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. Back in Fossil Fun Day, My fan fic, Harley is the Magenta Ranger, and you just met Styraco Zord which is Dino Charger # 14. What will happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned. Continue to review. This is getting good! Thanks😊**


	79. A Fuss About A Diaper Change

"How about we now stroll her around the Park, Lady Harmony?" Sir Ivan asked as they were now getting back together.

"Yes." Harmony said.

"Okay. I can deal with that." Tyler said, excitedly.

Then, they began to walk again, together.

As they were walking around the Park, Baby Cheyenne, who was asleep in the stroller, and as they were talking, Cheyenne began to feel a wet sensation going on in her diaper.

Just as they were about to continue walking, Baby Cheyenne woke up and started crying.

Everyone then stopped walking and ran over to Baby Cheyenne, who was in the stroller, crying really loud and, they all knelt down in front of her.

"Cheyenne, what's wrong?" Harmony asked Cheyenne, concerned.

Tyler then lifts Cheyenne out of the stroller and realizes she is dripping wet.

"Oh my goodness..." Sir Ivan said as he saw something dripping from Cheyenne's Emerald Green baby dress.

"Me think she's peeing." Koda said as he saw that the dripping liquid was actually urine.

(The diaper is overflowing)

"I don't know what to do with her. Riley, you take her." Tyler said as he was holding Cheyenne a distance from him with both hands.

He then handed Baby Cheyenne to Riley.

"No. Koda, you take her." Riley said as he was holding Cheyenne a distance from him with both hands.

He then handed Baby Cheyenne to Koda.

"Me have no idea what to do with her." Koda said as he was holding the baby and he was about to panic.

"Stop fighting." Harmony said as she saw Baby Cheyenne being passed around.

Shelby, Kendall, and Harley then got up from the Park bench and they came over.

"Here, Shelby." Koda said.

He then hands Baby Cheyenne to Shelby.

"Ew. She's dripping wet. Tyler, you want her?" Shelby said as she was just about to hand Baby Cheyenne to Tyler.

"No." Tyler said.

"I'll take her." Sir Ivan said, volunteeringly.

"No." Everyone said.

Then, they began to pass Cheyenne around again.

"Stop it." Harmony said as she was about to cry.

Cheyenne then screamed.

Harmony then grabbed Cheyenne from either Chase or Sir Ivan and was just about to head to the Ladies' restroom, which was across from where they were at.

Shelby then came over to where the frustrated Harmony was, sitting on a bench with Baby Cheyenne on her lap, crying.

"Harmony, can I go with you? I want to learn." Shelby asked.

"Sure, Shelby." Harmony said as she now got up from the bench that she was sitting on and she's still holding the crying baby.

Shelby then follows Harmony to the Ladies' restroom.

When they got inside the restroom, there was a changing table.

Harmony then placed Cheyenne on it.

"Okay, Harmony, what do I do?" Shelby asked as Harmony got the changing materials out of the diaper bag.

"Take off the dirty diaper." Harmony commanded.

Shelby then took the wet diaper off of Baby Cheyenne.

"Use powder." Harmony said.

Shelby then began to powder Baby Cheyenne's tushie.

"Put a fresh diaper on." Harmony said as she gave Shelby the clean diaper.

Shelby then placed the clean diaper on Cheyenne's tushie while Harmony threw away the wet diaper.

5 minutes later, they came back out with Baby Cheyenne.

They then ran over to Shelby and Harmony.

"Hi, guys." Harmony said, excited to see that they've all had a chance to calm down.

"Lady Harmony?" Sir Ivan asked as he hugged Harmony.

"Yes, Sir Ivan?" Harmony responded after she hugged Sir Ivan.

"How are you?" Sir Ivan asked, with a little concern in his voice.

"Good." Harmony said.

 **(Wow. Cheyenne hasn't stopped crying yet, hasn't she? I know. I even laughed at the thought that they were passing Cheyenne around, not knowing what to do with her. I kind of forgot that Kendall and Harley was in this scene. So sorry about that. Some of them didn't know what to do with Cheyenne. What will happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned. Continue to review. Thanks😊**


	80. Baby Cheyenne And A Duckling

"Where are we going now, Harmony?" Tyler asked, anticipatingly.

Shelby then placed Cheyenne back into the stroller.

"We are bringing her to the Pond." Harmony explained.

They then continued walking.

When they got to the Pond, Cheyenne saw ducks.

A mother duck was walking by with 7 baby ducks.

"Duckies." Baby Cheyenne said, excited to see the little baby ducks.

"Yes, Cheyenne." Harmony said, firmly.

"Me pet them?" Baby Cheyenne asked as she was trying to get out of the stroller.

"Yes." Harmony said.

Baby Cheyenne then started crying.

"Cheyenne, what's wrong?" Harmony asked as she knelt down in front of Baby Cheyenne.

"Me want to pet duckie, Hawmony." Baby Cheyenne said, in a upset tone.

Harmony then got up and saw that a little baby duck was left behind.

She then picked up the little duckling and she brung it over to Cheyenne.

"Duckie... Me pet duckie, Hawmony?" Baby Cheyenne asked, excitedly.

"Okay, Cheyenne." Harmony said, excitedly.

She then brought the little duckling down to Cheyenne's level.

Baby Cheyenne then began to pet the little baby duckling.

As Baby Cheyenne was petting the little baby duckling, she began to feel like she had a friendship bond with the baby duckling.

Baby Cheyenne then began to hold the baby duckling close to her chest.

"Can me have duckie, Hawmony?" Baby Cheyenne asked as she was holding the baby duckling.

"She has to return to her family, Cheyenne." Harmony said as she took the baby duckling away from Cheyenne.

Harmony then placed the baby duckling on the ground and the little baby duckling began to waddle to her family.

Baby Cheyenne then cries as Harmony lets the baby duckling go.

Harmony hated to see Baby Cheyenne so heartbroken that she reached into the diaper bag and got out a stuffed animal duck.

She then gave the stuffed duck to Cheyenne.

When Harmony gave Cheyenne the stuffed duck, Baby Cheyenne then began to quiet down.

 **(Aw. So cute, right? Babies get attached to baby animals, don't they? I remember when I got attached to a baby duckling. So, what will happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned. Continue to review. Thanks😊**


	81. Meeting The Diaz Family At The Movies

Right after Cheyenne calmed down, they then continued to walk.

"So, what can we do now, Lady Harmony?" Sir Ivan asked as they were walking to the van.

"We're going to the Movies." Harmony said.

"What movie are we seeing, Harmony?" Tyler asked as Kendall unlocked the van with the keys.

Everyone then got into the back of the van.

Harley then placed Baby Cheyenne into the oxygen tent crib and left the top open so Baby Cheyenne could hear Harmony's voice.

"Finding Dory." Harmony said.

"About blue tang fish named Dory trying to find her family?" Koda asked, reminiscing the commercial that he had seen on TV.

Baby Cheyenne then starts crying.

"See? I told you that Cheyenne hates it when you give spoilers." Shelby said as she slapped Koda across the face one time.

Harmony then went over to Cheyenne.

"Cheyenne, it's okay. We can watch it because we are going to meet the Diaz family at the Movies." Harmony said as she was comforting Baby Cheyenne.

Baby Cheyenne then calmed down.

"Who's driving, Lady Harmony?" Sir Ivan asked.

"Tyler is." Harmony said.

Everyone then sat down and buckled up and Tyler began to drive off.

When they got to the Amber Beach Movie Plex, it was 4:00 PM.

Right after Tyler parked the van, everyone then got out of the van.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Diaz." Harmony said as she spotted the Diazs's car that was parked across from them.

Mrs. Diaz then saw Harmony and she came over to them.

"Harmony, my favorite Doctor. How are you?" Mrs. Diaz said, excitedly as she and Harmony were hugging each other.

"I'm good, Mrs. Diaz." Harmony said, excitedly as she was hugging Mrs. Diaz, her supervisor.

Harley then comes out of the back of the van, with Baby Cheyenne in her arms.

"I see you have Cheyenne with you. Hi, Cheyenne." Mrs. Diaz said as she saw Cheyenne.

Baby Cheyenne starts crying again.

Harmony then got Cheyenne's stuffed duck out of the diaper bag and she gave it to Baby Cheyenne.

"Duckie..." Baby Cheyenne said as she was holding her stuffed duck near her chest and she then calmed down.

"Mom, where's everyone else?" Harley asked her Mom, remembering that she had her other siblings.

"They're on the way, Harley." Mrs. Diaz said, reassuringly.

Then, another car began to pull in and it parked right next to Mrs. Diaz's car.

Right after it parked, Rachel, Daphne, Ethan, Lowie, Beast, and Georgie came out of it.

"So, why are we here? I'd rather be with my boyfriend, Cuff, than to hang out with you bunch of dweebs." Rachel said, ticked off.

"We're going to see a movie." Harmony explained.

"I love movies! Which one are we seeing?" Daphne asked, excitedly.

"Finding Dory." Harmony said.

Then, together as one big happy family, the Diazs's, Harmony, and the Rangers went over to where they had to pay for the tickets.

 **(Okay. So, they're going to see Finding Dory. I've been dying to see that one. So, Mrs. Diaz and Harmony are close friends like Cheyenne and Harley are. What's going to happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned. Continue to review. Thanks😊**


End file.
